Variant: Perfection
by pompeli652
Summary: Madara and Hashirama were not the only beings who could rival a God
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION**

 **Variant: Perfection**

 **Flashback**

"SHIKAKU NOW" Minato shouted from atop the Toad boss Gamabunta, his hands a blur of seals.

Shikaku did not need to hear it once again to know what to do, same thing for his clan members standing at alert behind him. Shikaku would have try to edge them on with some word of encouragement had time not been against them. After all they were about to use a forbidden Just that has not been used for decades.

"Ready" Shikaku said not phrasing it as question. They all nodded their heads as their mouth suddenly hung too heavy. They quickly blazed through a couple of complex hand seals, mixing their essence, reaching deep into their yin reserve and sharing one consciousness.

The Kyuubi that had been thrashing about under the Gamabunta trying to get free suddenly stopped moving when it felt a surge of chakra to its left. Looking to the direction of the intruder, the Kyuubi actually had to shudder as a thin sheet of sweat perspires on its brow. Because there in front of the nine tails was a huge, wave of shadow that rose to ridiculous heights seemingly from out of nowhere, and still rising. Soon the shadow was towering above the Kyuubi and Gamabunta combined. Gamabunta jumped away with the grace that only an experienced toad could muster as the shadow came crashing down on the Kyuubi, restricting its movement and covering its very being, making the Kyuubi look like a humongous black mass that rose to the height of mountain. Just in time, Minato finished his long sequence of seals, summoning the Shinigami to the realm of the living.

The ominous feeling that swept through the clearing signaled the entrance of an otherworldly being. Despite their far distance, the combined force of the Nara clan could still feel the overwhelming chakra of a godly essence. They all shared collective sigh of relief as they were already rapidly losing the upper hand. Clearly, their beloved Yondaime is responsible for whatever that was.

Minato for his own part would have stayed and stared at the work of art. However, with the intent clearly made before the summoning, the Shinigami went to work. The Shinigami extend its pale translucent arm, stretching it over the short distance, using Minato's body as an intermediary. The hand burst through Minato's flak jacket, leaving his unblemished skin relatively unharmed. Minato's original thought was to seal the darker part (Yin half) of the Kyuubi into himself, but with all the yin chakra from the Nara clan covering the Kyuubi it would be impossible. Therefore, he settled for sealing the Yang half into himself. He just hoped Naruto would be able to handle so much hatred barely minutes after his birth. Contaning the dark half of the Kyuubi would not be an easy feat Even a grown up man would have trouble containing such large amount of malice.

With the first part of the deed done, the Kyuubi at half of its former size and power roared angrily, causing few of the gathered force slip up. The rest with one thought quickly popped a soldier pill each into their mouths sending their chakra to new heights. The already strong shadow compressed even more tightly, squeezing the daylights out of the Kyuubi.

Minato wordlessly hit his palm on the floor, summoning a sealing alter with a child cradled in it. As he could feel his life slipping away, he decided not to waste anymore time. "Thank you Shikaku" Minato mouthed as he proceeded to seal the yin half of the Kyuubi into Naruto. Immediately as the Shinigami's hand grabbed hold of Yuba's chakra, it started to pull it along with all the shadow covering it. Shikaku being the only one at the very front, through their connected vision saw the apparent danger and reacted on instinct. Only their shared thought saved them as they cut off their shadow instead of retracting it, as they would've been sealed along with the Kyuubi. The Shinigami proceeded to seal the Kyuubi, completely overlooking a vital detail, which was made painfully known seconds later. The kagemane is a Yin based technique that causes paralysis due to its potent nature. It being exposed to the Kyuubi's already potent Yin-yang chakra would not be enough to alter it. However, both chakra encountering the much more powerful chakra of Shinigami would definitely create space for adjustment, whether it is for good or bad remains to be seen. The Yang chakra of the Kyuubi acted as sort of co-coordinator during the first contact. However, with it now sealed in the Yondaime, the three remaining could not cohabitat; well they did blend, but in the wrong kind of way. The result of which was a kind of virus.

The Shinigami was not aware of the imminent danger until towards the end of the sealing when it started to feel the drain on its chakra, or more specifically on its arm. Apparently, to the Shinigami, it was sealing a virus that feeds off any source of energy. Its own being the closest one was also regarded as meal. In a drastic attempt to stop its looming doom, the Shinigami brought up its free arm to retrieve the huge dagger in between its jagged teeths, bringing it down on itself to sever the infected limb, another one growing in its place. The detached one was absorbed back into the seal along with the conflicting massive chakra. No one saw what transpired tonight except for the Shinigami and Minato who had anticipated this outcome. A remedy for it has been placed in the seal.

"I wish Kushina would survive the extraction" Minato thought as his life fade away

===================SIX YEARS AFTER THE SEALING=================

Naruto was having a hard life at the orphanage. Even while he was a quiet kid, he was not oblivious to all the displeasure he received from his caretakers. All the petty hatred which was usually directed at random orphans in an orphanage was solely focused on him. He would be the one that was left out during public visiting-he never found much reason in such useless gatherings-, and the one who received no gifts on birthdays (again another trivial occasion-he just couldn't bring himself to feel for them), he was always treated differently. He was the weird kid who was not allowed to play with the other kids (He couldn't imagine himself with them). He was always left alone (his body was not programmed to feel loneliness). Overall, he was not a very likeable person.

One particular night he was very unfortunate, the caretaker in charge of his care that night must have won a lottery, and had decided that was the night to remove all the thorns in her life.

On the other hand, she could have been fed up with the Kyuubi's presence among humans as she just barged into his room.

"You know I'm fed up with you," She announced as she grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"Long enough" Naruto thought expectantly

"You act as if you own the place. Considering all the people you killed" She continued, her voice gaining more confidence.

"There we go again," Naruto thought. This wasn't their first

She paused by the door to pick up his single pair of cloths. "You should have begged us for forgiveness, cried for forgiveness even. But no, you had to keep looking at us with that damned gave you used all those years ago," Naruto just kept quiet as she rambled on and like a pig at knife's end. Talking was no use. She dragged him outside the gate of the orphanage, throwing him violently into the dark street. " **Good luck** surviving for yourself, **Demon** " she said in anything but a wishing voice.

"That's a first," Naruto thought. In all his time in the Orphanage, no one ever called him demon to his face. Naruto stood up batting his shirt and short of dirts. He turned towards the orphanage to see the woman and several others who were woken up by the little commotion all staring at him, some glaring. He had been expecting it for some time now **'I wasn't even able to do anything,'** Naruto thought. "How pathetic"

=================== **SIX YEARS LATER. PRESENT TIME==============**

Naruto was sitting on the balcony of his house recalling his past life in the street. When he was thrown into the street, an old man had approached him with the offer of sanctuary, which he kindly refused; the man he later knew to be the Hokage of the village. His current apartment was gift from the man. The old Hokage had tried to force himself into Naruto's life, but Naruto made sure he passed the message across that he wasn't in need of company. Even when the whole village was against him, he just couldn't bring himself to crave their attention. He found it so discomforting he would rather be ignored. His age mates were tolerable but once again, he couldn't see himself playing with immature children.

Sensing the approach of an Anbu, he diverted his gaze from the setting sun to the spot where the Anbu would appear.

The Anbu appeared, fighting against a shiver as Naruto's impassive gaze settled on him. He never could know how Naruto always managed to sense anybody sent to spy on him, no matter the person's level of stealth. "The Hokage request your audience," He said disappearing immediately after. Damn, even his eyes strike a dominant pose. The same Hokage enrolled him into the academy, but he quickly dropped out after two weeks when he figured the teachers were one of his best fans. Besides, they taught nothing important in there. Since then, Naruto enjoyed his secluded life, learning from scrolls that were always mysteriously (probably the old man) placed on his doorstep. He was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Naruto sighed in annoyance, lately the Man had been getting on his nerves. Naruto stood up, walking a few steps before seemingly disappearing into a barrier of invisibility that created ripples on contact.

Keeping a calm stride as he appeared in the office of the Hokage, Naruto came to a stop in front of the oak wood desk.

Hiruzen was a veteran Ninja. He earned the title by surviving countless wars, both major and minor. He encountered different Shinobi from left and right. However, this enigma Shinobi in front of him was above his understanding. Naruto went against everything he knew of a Jinchuuriki. The theory was the stronger the Bijuu, the hyperactive the Host. Naruto was anything but hyperactive. Sometimes, he even suspected maybe Danzo already got to him.

The traits linking him to jinchuuriki like his whiskers all disappeared on his tenth birthday. Something terrible must have happened that night. In a bid to get some answers, He tried the Hokage approach but was met with resistance, he tried intimidation, killing intent, what hasn't he tried? Hell, he even tried the council, but alas, the resistance was still there. Naruto always spoke in an even tone "It's none of your business"

===================== **FLASHBACK =====================**

"Hiruzen we should teach him a lesson, he should know how to speak to his elders." Homura said while some council members nodded in agreement.

"Allow me Hiruzen" Danzo inquired. The Hokage just gestured for him to go on.

"Anbu" Danzo commanded. Everybody caught a flicker of movement in their peripherals, causing some civilian to grin knowing the Kyuubi brat would get it.

A Thud was what followed Danzo's order. The Anbu supposed to restrain Naruto was on the floor beside Naruto clutching his stomach, as he writhes in pain.

"What happened?" Someone voiced the thought of the majority in the room, as they had puzzled look on their face. Except for maybe a handful.

"Anbu" Danzo said again, a little more forceful this time. Which earned him a similar outcome, as another body joined the first on the floor. Hiruzen had no doubts, Naruto definitely moved. But how is he so fast? More puzzles that needed answers.

-XOXO-

Long story short, the several ninjas on duty that day were very unfortunate.

"What is it?" Naruto said in his signature blank tone. Hiruzen almost felt pity for him, almost. He just could not bring himself to. Naruto didn't seem like he needed anybody's pity. Pitying him would actually be an insult to him.

"About your graduation, you very well know we don't have single man cells. Correct?"

Naruto gave no answer

The Hokage sighed. Talking to Naruto was frustrating at best. Probably one of the reasons people avoids him. "You will attend the final graduation with your age mates at the academy. In addition, you will be placed on a team of three under a reliable sensei. Any question?" Hiruzen finished, not wanting to drag the conversation for too long.

"Who is the sensei?"

"That… is not something you should know right now. You will be informed after your graduation" he being a Jinchuuriki does not mean everything will be placed on a silver platter for him.

"Can I leave now?" Naruto said already turning his back on the Hokage. Another thing he retained from the Nara clan was their boredom.

Nothing really picks his interest. Well except power. The urge to be the most powerful being in existence was usually overwhelming. A trait he gained probably from the residual chakra of the Shinigami within him, along with memories of past godly beings.

Hiruzen could feel his response did not really matter. The discussion was over. "You can leave," he answered nonetheless.

Not even five minutes after Naruto left, Danzo waltz into the Hokage office without announcement. He sat comfortably in one of the chairs before turning his attention to the Hakage. "So did it work?"

"No" Hiruzen answered.

"It is a time-space Jutsu then" Danzo said not phrasing it as a question. He just directed his gaze to the walls that were covered with tiny Barrier seals, which are currently inactive. They had activated it before Naruto's arrival just to test the extent of his ripple technique. He would have been repelled if he was using the Shushin

"Just like Minato" Hiruzen supplied.

"So it seems. Do you think its anything Minato did during the sealing?"

"No he would've told me," Hiruzen reasoned. He and Danzo actually had not collaborated like this in a long time. The 'Naruto topic' brought them together. "I think its time we involve Shikaku, He may know something."

"At this rate, we might have to involve the whole council. It will not look good. They think it's a Shushin."

"I know that. And it's only Shikaku"

They shared a couple minutes of silence, mulling over the fact that Naruto can teleport. An invisible shiver rolled through both of their bodies when they remembered Minato and the Iwagakure's ordeal.

"He can teleport." Danzo said again as if testing if he wasn't in a dream. That was his last sentence before he left the Hokage's office.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Naruto got up from where he sat on the Hokage monument, watching the sunset was his everyday custom. Having spent a good deal of his time pondering the advantages being on team would do him. It was time to go home. He disappeared into another rippled.

Naruto appeared in his room, sensing an external essence that doesn't belong in the room. He did what any sane man would do, apprehend it…. with shadows. The shadow quickly lashed out with unfathomable speed, catching the unsuspecting Nin at the corner of the room. The shadow itself was an essence that moves with mechanical precision. It's like an extension of Naruto. The shadow constricted and prevented any form of movement and escape respectively. The blinds blocking the lightings of the street lamp from entering the otherwise darkroom pulled to one side, as if on its own accord, when in reality it was several tiny shadow tendrils layering the walls of the room. The brief lighting in the room allowed Naruto's eye to adjust to the Darkness, and seeing blank mask that adorned the face of the person, the shadow went on another auto-mission. "Root" Naruto thought. "Three in a week" He thought no further as the shadow wrapping around the Nin suddenly turned iron and grew inward spikes simultaneously, killing the Anbu instantly.

"Danzo-sama" An Anbu said kneeling in front of the old war hawk.

"Report" Danzo ordered with a tone befitting the leader of a secret organization.

"Another failure, his body is in the chamber"

"Cause of death?" Danzo demanded, though he could already guess the answer.

"Same as the two others. Broken ribs, gaping holes all over the body, and each nine inches around." The Anbu explained.

"The bones?" Danzo questioned

"Yes including the bones". Danzo nodded; at least they were getting somewhere. If they all had the same wound, which must mean Naruto can only use a cross between constriction and skewering. The holes were too large to be kunais, and the constriction could only be carried out using something else, the size was too large to be caused by rope. The only thing he could think of that can cause that kind of damage would be a snake; and Orochimaru is currently outside the village. "And of cause he can teleport". Danzo thought, as the bodies were always mysteriously close to his root base. He just hoped Naruto didn't know the exact location of his hideout.

"Ahh Iruka, You are right on time, I was about to call for you." Hiruzen said with his grandfatherly tone. "Have a sit"

"What is it Hokage-sama? Is something wrong?" Iruka asked sitting on the futon.

"It's nothing serious" Hiruzen dismissed his concern. "Just a student that will be taking the graduation with you this year"

"Oh! Anyone I know?"

"I'm sure you've met him **before** " Hiruzen lightly stressed the before.

"Just be careful with him," Hiruzen cautioned him. Iruka had a skeptical look, "I will," he said getting up to leave. He cast a last glance towards the Hokage before closing the door. Apparently, the strange person was not very trusted.

The alarm kept blaring. He could never remember why he got the damn thing in the first place; he never really did need it anyway. Naruto casually swung his hand-no, he didn't smash it, just covered it with a thin layer of shadow-and everything went silent, except for the noise of the bustling street below. He dragged himself out of bed and strolled casually into the bathroom. Minutes later, he came back out water dripping from his shoulder-length sun-kissed blonde hair. His godly translucent chakra was the ideal tool any Person could ever desire. The chakra was just perfect in every way imaginable. The chakra was like a constant upgrading mechanism; ever since the seal that was keeping the fusion of chakra in him at bay, broke. Naruto's body was constantly upgrading, it was painful for the first few weeks but he quickly learned to adapt. He was just about the same height as Kabuto. His body that had once been chubby was now the evidence of sculpted art; chiseled face, toned abs, nothing too muscular for his liking, not even an ounce of was left in his body. Too much muscle could only be a nuisance. He could only shake his head at those that thought him being a jinchuuriki was a burden. If only they knew the benefits it brought him. He took another glance at his watch, he was half a minute late already. He should really get going; afterall one must leave a good first impression.

Iruka was about to call the team placements when knock at the door interrupted him, 'That must be the ninja' thought Iruka. Iruka walks towards the door not even realizing he was holding his breath, why would the Hokage tell him to be careful. The person wasn't even a ninja yet. He did not even know what to expect. He slowly pushed the door open. Blonde locks were what filled his vision. ' **A blonde?** ' thought a puzzled Iruka, the person being a blonde didn't even cross his mind. "How may I help you?" He asked just in case. He estimated the Blondie's age to be around fifteen.

"I'm supposed to take a graduation test here," Naruto said.

"You are almost an hour late," Iruka said trying to assume his position as a teacher. Just because the Hokage said to be careful doesn't mean he was going to take it easy with Ninja that can't uphold the duty of a Ninja.

Naruto gave no reply. No reason trying to defend himself. He saw no reason to. His blank expression didn't even waver.

"Come in" Iruka said after studying him a little more. 'He kind of look like the Yondaime'

During the brief exchange between their sensei and the person outside the door, the class had gone deathly quiet. It was as if they could sense the tension. Iruka returned into the class with a Blonde in tow. The person was walking at a steady pace, an aura of royalty hanging around him. His swift movement spoke of confidence to the observable eyes. Most of them were seeing him for the first time, except for Shikamaru who knew him from the several talks with his father.

Sasuke just shook his head while observing the ninja, what dumb Ninja would were such bright outfit. He could not even see a kunai pouch. He turned his head away with a scoff.

Naruto donned an outfit that consisted of an Anbu pant and a tight fitting shirt. The bright-case was both were green, the baggy pant was a darker shade of green with thick white stripes running down both side of his legs, while the shirt was a bright forest green color. He also had Anbu boots, which made him look like some kind of secret-ops. The outfit itself wasn't that vibrant if one were to remove the Shoulder-length blonde hair from the equation.

Naruto didn't even acknowledge the children in the class, he just followed Iruka to the testing room.

Immediately he was out of earshot, "Oh my god! He's hot" that was Ino, obviously.

"Who is he?"

"Did you see his eyes?"

"Oh my god I saw them! I have never seen any blue like it!"

"They are like the Blue stars! Do you know him Ino?" Another asked, despite the obvious.

"It's Naruto," Shikamaru said hoping they would just stop murmuring.

"Naruto? Who is Naruto?"

He should have known better. He was now regretting knowing who Naruto was. Naruto was subject of several gossips in their clan. Some things about him using shadow technique.

Few minutes later, He came back out with a Ninja headband tied around his wrist like a watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I would involve romance. Other than that, READ ON.

 **Variant: Perfection**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

"30 minutes" Naruto muttered. He had been sitting here for the past thirty minutes. Waiting for someone wasn't his style. "I'll be back when the sensei gets here." Naruto said before he disappeared. Because he was behind his teammates they were not able to see him disappear, that was why all they saw when they turned back was an empty seat. Not seeing him anywhere, Sakura turned to Sasuke, "was that really Naruto?"

Sasuke would have favored silence, but this didn't seat well with him. Naruto was just like him when he entered the academy. It was like he also had a tragic past, but he disappeared mysteriously after two weeks. No teacher spoke of it. He was even allowed to take the graduation test with them after so long of being absent. Sasuke could just tell there was something else about the boy.

"It's him," Sasuke said, an unfamiliar anger in his voice. Which Sakura took notice of immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Few minutes earlier** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama, must he really join the academy?" asked an unnamed ninja. "If he is not trustworthy, I don't think he should be allowed with the clan heirs." Asuma also added his two cent, genuinely expressing his concern for the next clan heads.

Hiruzen rubbed his temple "We are trying to create a connection between him and the village, so you can the clan heirs are our best shot. It could prevent misunderstanding in the future. If we don't do something about it, we may lose him in the future. Currently he's a flight risk."

""But hokage-sama, couldn't you have threaten him? I'm sure he must understand the severity of going against the order of the Hokage" asked a confused Kurenai. The Hokage could have just forced the information out of him. The information being the disappearance of his whiskers, it should be impossible. In addition, no Genjutsu could alter a person's physical feature permanently.

"Kurenai, you don't threaten a Jinchuuriki. That's how it has always been" Hiruzen said matter-of-factly. Kurenai didn't fully understand what the Hokage was hinting at, but was wise enough not to question him further.

"There he is" said a Ninja, causing the others to look towards the Glass orb sitting on the Hokage's desk

"Oooh! His flame of youth burns brightly with the fiery passion of a thousand suns." Gai exclaimed seeing he and Naruto had had similar outfits. Even if it wasn't a spandex. The green was enough to stir a reaction in him. Others wisely choose to keep quiet, lest he keep going.

=================== **ACADEMY** ========================

"Okay, introduce yourself to your…classmates" Iruka wasn't really sure if he should call them classmates. Moreover, he passed the test with surprising efficiency. Naruto was well above Genin level.

Naruto just gave Iruka a are-you-serious look. After his introduction in the testing room, he wasn't about to repeat himself.

"Class, this is Naruto…try to get along with him" Iruka said seeing as Naruto was not about to talk. "Alright go and take a seat".

 **BACK IN THE OFFICE**

"Well he fared better than I thought" The Hokage said.

"I can't see anything outstanding he did," said kurenai. She just couldn't see why they were laying so much importance on him. She would have mistaken them for admirers had they been females. Admittedly, he was handsome, but he is just too young.

"Kakashi, I can tell you both will get along just well," Asuma said throwing a jab at Kakashi who was standing at the other side of the room, his Icha Icha book stuck to his face.

"And he got Sasuke too" someone added. What a terrible combination; Two assholes

========================== **PRESENTLY** =========================

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted opening the door.

"You are late!" Sakura screeched immediately Kakashi stepped into the class.

"My first impression of you is…where is your third teammate?" Kakashi changed his rehearsed entrance when he realized one of them was not there.

"He left a little bit after the other teams left," Sakura said. Kakashi was a little bit grateful one of his students is a talkative. He didn't think he could handle three broody children.

"Meet me on the roof," said Kakashi before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi reappeared on the roof to meet Naruto sitting there, looking over the railing. He had been here ever since he left the class an hour ago.

"What took you so long?" Naruto spoke still looking over the railing.

"You see…I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi explain sheepishly.

"So you were doing nothing" Naruto finalized.

Sasuke and Sakura joined them a few minutes later, each sending a glance to the Blonde by the railing.

"Since you are all here, let's start with introductions"

"Uh sensei…can you go first so we can know what to do." said Sakura.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, my likes and hobbies are beyond your understanding. And I guess I also have a dream." Kakashi explained. "You next"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my hobby is gardening, I hate ino-pig and I like Sasuke-kun" Sakura exclaimed proudly.

"You, the broody one" Kakashi said after he and Sasuke shared a look at Sakura. Naruto still had his back to them.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have very few thing that I like and not many thing that I dislike. My dream is…no, my goal is to kill a certain man."

That did generate a moody atmosphere.

"And you…"

"I'm Naruto" Naruto said not even turning around to introduce himself properly.

"That's it? No likes, no dislikes." Kakashi asked seeing as Naruto was not going to continue talking.

This time, Naruto did turn around to face them. His face carefully placed in a neutral gaze. "I just met you all today, so only my name is okay for now."

"The others did, and how do you expect them to trust you if you are unwilling to cooperate." Kakashi said now facing only Naruto.

Naruto looked at both his teammate individually. "I'm not in need of trust". He replied bluntly.

After some uncomfortable silence between the team, Kakashi said, "we meet at training ground seven tomorrow. 6am". With that, he disappeared again. The rest of the team departed without a word. Naruto stayed behind in his leisure spot.

Few minutes later, a person walked out of a ripple right beside Naruto.

"Did you find it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" the person replied, coming to stand by Naruto, he too overlooking the village. He had on civilian outfit; nothing appeared to be special about him. He had brown hair and black eyes.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence.

In reply, the person brought out a small scroll before spreading it on the ground, he channeled a bit chakra into the scroll causing the scroll to pour out its content.

Naruto turned around to inspect the object now on the floor. The golden-colored treasure chest had some light rusts on it. Naruto ran his smooth fingers over the exterior. "Any nuisance?" Naruto questioned, resealing the box again and tucking it away

"Nothing serious, just some Kumo-pests"

"Good, you can leave" Naruto dismissed him. The Ninja disappeared into another ripple without a word. **'Two more left'** Naruto thought, looking to the sky. Night was approaching fast.

The Shinigami chakra was really the best of weapons anybody could ever ask for. Ever since the fateful day, He had been a very different person. Since the day the seal broke, he saw life in a new perspective. Courtesy of a drunk Ninja, the seal had broken on the night of his tenth birthday. He gained so many things from that simple accident. One of which was memories of past Ninjas, Ninjas of the highest caliber, Ninjas with unrivaled potentials who had unfortunately overestimated their powers. The power of the Shinigami was beyond what a human could hope to control, sadly this ninjas overlooked the fact that Shinigami was a god. Furthermore, the Shinigami was very pleased to devour them when they summoned it and tried to control its power. Their memory, life experience and powers had been trapped in the chakra of the Godly being. Moreover, human beings that they are, they couldn't learn from the mistakes of some, others had to keep going to their death in their quest for power. helper

Contrary to what others believed, he had no teacher, no help from the kyuubi, or any kind secret aide. That night, Naruto had almost been killed from the influx of information that bombarded his still developing brain. A great deal of information that forcibly adjust his brain just so it could accommodate the numerous details. Each details came in different format, memories that were foreign to him, past lives of people both good and bad, Godlike Ninjas that perished trying to control the Shinigami, memories of betrayal, war, death, all assaulted his mind. He quickly became accustomed to things even a grown up should not experience. The memories got so ingrained in him that He practically relived their lives for two straight days. With time He stopped regarding the memories as memories, instead, PAST LIVES

The godly amount of the shinigami, Kyuubi and the Nara clan chakra that was released combined with personalities of the past godlike beings proved too much for his little human body, which the much bit of the shinigami's chakra in the combination did what it does best. Create a solution.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi was not even out of his Shushin before he started speaking.

"About time" Hiruzen said to himself.

"What do you suggest I do?" Kakashi had now sat himself on one of the chairs.

"Do what you have to, but don't get too carried away."

"I won't" Kakashi assured him.

"I'm counting on you. I'm afraid this is the only chance we have" the Hokage encouraged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Sasuke" Sakura greeted walking into the training ground.

Sasuke just grunted back his reply, the search he did for traps this morning took a toll on his body. Naruto leisurely walk into the training ground few minutes later. His yesterday outfit discarded, now replaced with an exact black one.

"Good morning" Naruto greeted, walking to sit by one of the trees. His salutation wasn't directed at any one of them, so they had trouble reciprocating the generosity. While they were busy pondering what they could do to not seem rude, Naruto had all but forgotten he greeted them in the place. Unimportant things like that do not worth their hassle. He had things more important to think about, like how the team would be walking in the street now, a lot. His walk in the street had practically been non-existing since **that day**.

Kakashi appeared in the training ground a few minutes later, eager to get this over with, he would find out all he could today about his sensei's son. His plan was to put much pressure on Naruto so he could reveal any secret technique he could be hiding. All in guise of team test.

"Alright gather around," said Kakashi.

Naruto got up from where he sat, still ignoring the people in the tree. Their purpose remains unknown to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think he knows we are here?" Kurenai asked concerned. If he detected them, everything could be put in jeopardy.

"Don't worry! This is your strongest Genjutsu that even some Hyuuga have trouble seeing through," Asuma said trying to comfort her.

"Oh really!" She did not seem so convinced

"Re…"

"Will you keep quiet," Danzo spat out. He never thought he would be reduced to hiding in the trees, but this was necessary if he needed concrete information. All because of a Jinchuuriki living an undisclosed life. Kurenai looked abashed for forgetting they were in the presence of Kage-level Ninja, even the Hokage himself was there. He simply refused he was too old for this kind of things.

 **Back on the ground**

"This…" Kakashi said holding up two bells "… is your test". A confused "Huh?" quickly followed, which Kakashi had been expecting.

"Each one of you will try to get a bell from me. The one who doesn't gets sent back to the academy." He waited for the outburst.

"What do you mean get sent back? Didn't we already pass our Genin Test?" Sakura exclaimed.

"That was only the first part. This will tell if you are qualified to become a Konohagakure Shinobi."

Sakura glanced at both her teammates; they still had their blank look.

"Sensei, you made a mistake. There are only two bells, what about the third person?" Sakura said somewhat glad she noticed something before they did.

"That just mean you have to hurry up and get one. You do not want to go to the academy do you? You have till noon. START"

Sasuke and Sakura quickly jumped away as they were taught at the academy to stay away from a situation until could devise a way to solve it. Naruto on the other hand did not attend the academy. He had a different mindset.

"Shouldn't you be hiding or something? You are clearly overestimating yourself if you think this would be easy." Although Kakashi would have preferred Naruto to stay, He still needed to act professional. He didn't want to look like he had been anticipating the fight….test, When it was what he had been doing in actuality.

Naruto stood there weighing his options, should he avoid the fight completely to study the fight to see if Kakashi had any special ability he could take. On the other hand, he could force Kakashi to reveal it, A ninja of his Caliber won't reveal a thing while fighting genins. However, doing so would reveal some of his own. His harsh childhood and his several memories taught him well, when you need something in the Ninja world, you take it, asking politely was useless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I got plans for the story **.** Huge plans **. ENJOY**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Kakashi disappeared briefly then reappeared immediately after. The Bushin could handle the others. If anything he knew about Jinchuuriki, they always had some sort of trick up their sleeve. Both participants stood calmly staring at each other, waiting for who to make the first move. Naruto did.

Kakashi visibly stiffen expecting Naruto to teleport to him. Instead, Naruto turned his gaze to his side, a thin Black wall rising to meet his eyesight. He dipped his hand in it, his hand blending with the dark substance.

Kakashi stood calmly watching Naruto pull out a perfectly moulded Kunai from within the substance.

"Switch" Kakashi heard Naruto say, then immediately had to dodge the Kunai that was in Naruto's hand milliseconds ago. The Kunai came dangerous close to the direction of his heart.

Kakashi Quickly whipped out his Kunai, ' **what the hell!** ' thought a surprised Kakashi. He was thinking what he did not have against the Jinchuuriki in chakra he would make up for it in experience. He was seriously reconsidering that line of thought right now.

Naruto took a walking start, gradually increasing it to a running pace, the thin black wall still right beside him, another and mysteriously materialized by his left. He dipped both his hands in black wall once again, and Kakashi was forced to start blocking because dodging was out the window as Naruto started raining torrents of kunai on him.

His hands practically became a blur as he moved them back and forth in rapid successions. Kakashi had long removed his headband to reveal his Sharingan; it was only because of this that he noticed the two thin wall turning a darker shade of black. Naruto's uninterrupted flow suddenly got too fast for him to follow. But he did catch a last glimpse of different type of kunai. The first of the Kunai that he would block quickly broke his own weaker Kunai to splinters. Before he could think to dodge, the Kunai was already lodged deeply into his shoulder, three more followed on different part of his body, one directly over his heart.

Naruto came to calm stop, his neutral expression still in place. The two walls sinking back into the ground.

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed from her hiding spot.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. What kind of weak Sensei gets killed by his student. Even though he could not see most of the fight, he quickly deduced that he couldn't possibly gain anything from such a weak Ninja.

"All it took was thirty seconds," Kurenai said surprised.

"He's quite proficient with those Kunai. None of them were off course," Asuma said, his attention completely zoomed on the fight.

Another Kakashi suddenly appear behind Naruto who still had his attention on the skewered Kakashi that broke to splinters opposite of him. "You should pay attention to your surro…" Kakashi said going to press his Kunai to Naruto's neck. But before he could finish his little lecture, a wall blocked his path, the same wall he saw few minutes earlier. This time it came in different form, almost pitch black. He caught a glimpse of movement beneath him, which he made to quickly jump away, but found himself unable to, the shadow had paralysed any form of movement. Just as quick, a rib cracking punch was nested in his stomach that sent him plummeting backwards.

Naruto turned his attention to the new Kakashi, his face not expressing the least surprise.

Kakashi stumbled back to his feet. That punch brought him a sense of despair as he remembered Tsunade and her notorious punch. He needed to get Naruto talking, at least to get him to boast about the operational details of his technique.

"A very nice technique you have there," Kakashi said, watching for any form of Body language. The black substance strangely bears a resemblance to **Kagemane** technique. "if I may ask, how does it work?"

"That sounds very Un-Kakashi like" Gai said from the trees

"Switch" Naruto repeated. Barely a second later, Naruto was in Kakashi nose, "allow me to pleasure of explaining" Naruto said gaining a new composure.

Before Kakashi could respond, another blow launched him into the trees. He couldn't even figure the spot where he was punched, the searing pain was running all through his body. Walking in the direction Kakashi was in; Naruto registered all the traps lacing all the spots surrounding him, which he did nicely in ignoring.

Kakashi was thanking his god Naruto could not detect his traps. Even though they were minor ones his clone set for the other two Genins, they would be put to much better use.

Anywhere Naruto looked, there were multitudes of kunai coming at him at high velocity.

"Isn't he going to dodge?" Even this trap was a little too much for a genin. Granted he's above genin, but still.

The several whistling noise of kunai in the air was broken by endless clangs of metal.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto said, the black wall that had sprung out of nowhere now withdrawing back into the ground, explosive-tagged weapons littering the spots around him. Naruto ignored them as if they weren't even there. Expectantly, a loud, long string of explosion rocked training ground seven, with Naruto at the very middle of it.

"It goes like this, I fight you and you will figure out what you can about it." Kakashi heard Naruto say, his voice somehow carrying over the loud explosion. He didn't sound like he was shouting. The smoke cleared to reveal an unharmed Naruto, several arcs o shadow hanging around him like protective guards.

"While we are at it, why don't you return the favor by telling tell me what your sharingan can do." This was not his first encounter with the sharingan, it must possess some kind of special ability like the other advanced ones. Or it wouldn't have been in Kakashi's possession.

Kakashi was considering his option, the shade of the tree was not in his favor. He was not sure those blonde locks would be enough to disclose his location, Naruto's black attire could easily blend with his Shadows. Kakashi quickly used a shushin to get back to the clearing, his hands already speeding through a sequence of seals. " **Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu"** Kakashi blew out a large fireball the instant he saw a silhouette of black and blonde enter the clearing.

A huge black hand burst out of the ground that continued to gracefully bat the fireball away like an annoying fly. "Really?" Naruto said, coming out from behind the hand that stood with the palm facing the sky.

"Since it seems like you are unwilling to cooperate, I better keep my own end" Naruto kept talking not looking at Kakashi in particular." The shadow beside him shriveled then morphed into a thin rod. Naruto grabbed it out of the air before channeling a bit of his chakra in turning it instantly to pure iron that shun lightly. Naruto took a running start towards Kakashi who must have foresaw the danger behind the rod, because he started preventing Naruto from moving further with his timely thrown Kunai.

"Well" Naruto said stopping his onward movement.

"I never knew he was a cocky one," said Gai sounding a bit disappointed.

"I think he has a great sense of humor" Asuma supplied.

"He kind of reminds me of that Hyuuga kid"

"That's not Naruto" The hokage spoke for the first time

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"I know Naruto, he never talks that much"

"Then who is he?"

"I don't know"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was about to boast his advantage in speed when he suddenly had to dodge an overhead strike from Naruto. Quickly jumping away, Kakashi looked for any trace of ripple but he found none. 'That wasn't his teleportation' thought a confused Kakashi. He really needed to see the Hokage after this; they had greatly underestimate Naruto.

Kakashi would have continued thinking had Naruto not been in front of him the moment he landed. He brought up his kunai to block a strike, but it shattered on contact with the rod. Kakashi winced when the rod connected with his chest. His pride was crushed when the rod hit him on his right knee, probably dislocating the bone. He let out a silent pained scream but Naruto did not relent in his attack as he continued to hit Kakashi in various place detrimental to his health. Quickly replacing himself with a clone to avoid a strike that would have broke his neck permanently, the clone was created just for situations like this. It wasn't even a second after he received the memory of his dispelled clone that Naruto appeared in front of him, again no trace of ripple. It was like Naruto could trace his chakra residue in his last Kawarimi.

" **Raikiri** " Kakashi shouted coating his hands up to the elbow with lightning, this gave him slight advantage in blocking the strikes. However, the power behind the strikes was still there, if only a bit reduced.

Naruto didn't even winced when the lightning from Kakashi's technique spreaded throughout his body. His unique chakra was the perfect counter measure for any type of technique. His chakra could practically neutralize any form of danger.

Kakashi could feel his hands getting numb with each strike he blocked. Naruto abruptly stopped striking, before muttering another "switch". Kakashi watched Naruto's composure changed back to the super neutral one as he walked away from the match, his wobbly knees barely keeping him upright. Everybody watched Naruto go to where the watch sat undisturbed, before he hit the button on it, the familiar buzz of the alarm cutting through the silence.

"What are you doing? It's not yet noon. Do you want us to fail?" Sakura shouted coming out of hiding place. Hiding was no use at this point.

Naruto just continued walking out of the training ground, the word "disappointing" hanging in his wake.

"Well you all fail."

"But sensei, you don't have the bells also"

"What do you mean? I have it here," Kakashi said going for a feel of the bells on his waist. Right at that moment, they heard the clink of the bells, but not from Kakashi's waist. One from Sakura and the other from Sasuke who had also left his hiding spot.

Up in the trees the Hokage and Danzo shared look. They really need to involve Shikaku really soon.

' **That damned Naruto. Where the hell did he get so much power'** Sasuke thought bitterly as he stomped through the library, heading straight for the Chunin section.

"Hey! Show me your chuni…" the lady librarian tried to say but was shut up by a glare sent her way from the last loyal Uchiha. Sasuke just continued on his way, he really needed to up his arsenal.

"Hey did you hear?"

'What?"

"The Kyuubi brat is back as the Yondaime, and he is stronger than before"

"Really?" the second person asked sarcastically before he ruptured with laughter.

Sasuke's already burning anger turned into rage as he heard them. Somehow, rumors already started spreading. **'Now they were even comparing Naruto to the Kyuubi and the Yondaime'** thought Sasuke as he continued to furiously pull different scrolls from the shelves.

"So Sakura, how did you manage to pass Kakashi's test?" asked Mrs. Haruno ¿sitting across the dining table.

"Huh? Oh, it was…. Sasuke, yes Sasuke" she looked to be trying to convince herself as she stares directly into her food.

"Really?" her mother didn't seem really convinced.

"Yes"

"So why is your body tense?" she had stopped eating by now opting to focus her attention on her only child.

"Huh? My body! What body?"

Her mother decided to drop it for now. "So who is your third teammate?" she asked hoping a change in topic would allow her to relax. However, it only succeeded in making Sakura more nervous.

"It's a drop-out boy that came back to graduate with us."

"What is his name?" she asked already suspecting someone, "is it Naruto?"

Sakura actually looked surprised, "Yes, do you know him?" she asked half hoping her mother would not question the success of the team any longer.

"Yes I do, now what did he do?" her voice suddenly turned stern. She may not hate the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but with his current state of mind, he didn't seem like someone who would protect her daughter on missions.

"I didn't say he did anything"

"Sakura, I'm not a fool, now what really happened?"

Seeing no to the way out, Sakura started speaking. "We passed because of him"

"Explain" her mother probed

"Well, he engaged Sensei alone and later left the clearing saying something like disappointing"

"How does that explain anything?" her mother asked.

"Look mom I can't explain it, we just saw the bells with us after he left." Sakura explained.

"So he somehow got the bells on both of you without your knowledge. Correct?"

"Yes, mom I'm sorry I lied" Sakura pleaded.

"Save it Sakura; just go to your room." She made a mental note to visit the Hokage tomorrow. Seems he had no problem in time of power, what was left was to get him dedicated in the team.

 **Knock! Knock! Kno….** " The door creaked open.

"Hello! My name is….." Lee started to say but paused when he noticed Naruto was not even at the door yet, must be another thing only geniuses could do. No matter he was also going to achieve it with hard work.

"What is it?" Naruto asked approaching the doorway in only his singlet and his forest green Anbu pants, two thin white stripes running down both sides of his legs. He was not interested in knowing who the spandex wearing kid was.

Lee was bitter inside, why must all genius speak in that manner, but he quickly became organized, he was here for a reason.

"Hello! My name is Rock Lee and I'm here to challenge you to a fight" whatever Lee was expecting he was solely disappointed.

"Why?" Naruto asked simply. Yesterday's ordeal disrupted the calm pace he set for his upgrading. That should be the last time Konoha would see him in action, hopefully.

"Gai Sensei said you are a speed genius and I want to prove that hard work can beat genius". **'The inevitable'** lee thought as he waited anxiously for the signature reply of a genius, the "Losers can never amount to anything" line. What reply he got infuriated him.

"Leave" said Naruto blankly, "and don't come back" Naruto added turning his back to Lee. Another tendril pushing the door close

Lee was fuming, this was the worst insult of it all. No one ever ignored him, Naruto thought him insignificant. He could handle degradation, but this, this was taking it to the next level. Before the door could close completely, lee moved to attack Naruto with the highest speed he could muster, easily bypassing the closing door. He went straight for a devastating punch. But before he could reach Naruto, Lee suddenly found himself a foot above the room floor, a hand grabbing him by the neck. Tracing the hand to the owner, he saw Naruto's ocean blue pupils spread outwards, the iris turning the same color. Different outlines in the background, they look to be faded. He also saw something that strangely resembles Neji's eyes in them, but he could not be sure.

"I told you to leave" Naruto said, his blank tone still somehow managed to sound deadly.

Lee almost shat himself when Naruto's voice reached his ear. He was never good with emotions, so he could not pin a needle on what laced Naruto's influence. He suddenly started having flashbacks of all his trainings, what if Naruto killed him, what about his dream of becoming the world greatest Taijutsu master. However before he could cough out a sorry, a punch stole his breath away. What he coughed instead was a gob of blood as he was launched violently backwards, and again, instead of hitting his back on the door, fresh forest air assaulted his nose. He didn't register that, he also didn't register the distant cry of "are you okay", the only thing he could think was **'I wasn't even wearing my weights'** as darkness enveloped his vision.

Naruto blinked the strange eye away, only a matter of time before the impatient personality of Kisuke would wear away. Some meditation was in order, and he needed to redesign the limiter seal, as things were going too fast for his liking.

============== KUMOGAKURE=================

"Mabui, is bee not back from training since yesterday that I called for him?" said the bulging figure of the Raikage. It was clear from his towering posture that he wasn't happy with his brother's tardiness. However, before Mabui could respond Bee barged in orchestrating one of his meaningless raps.

"Shut up Bee!" Ai shouted with such ferocity that the Kage office actually shook a little. "Where were you since you came back?" the Kage asked sitting back down.

Bee started another string of rhythm, explaining he was at the hot spring. "Mabui" said the Raikage not waiting for Bee to finish. Mabui understanding the silent message quietly excused herself.

"What is it brother?" Bee asked when Mabui completely exited the building

"Have you heard the rumor of the new Yondaime?"

"Yes I did, do you think Konoha could be making it up?" Bee asked finding himself a sit. "Maybe it's just a look alike that wants to imitate his hero"

"Whatever it is, I'm not taking chances. Have your team ready for the upcoming Chunin exams. You never know with that Yondaime."

"They will, but along the way… here is your pamphlet to my new Enka-rap," Bee said pulling out the ticket from apparently nowhere.

"You can leave Bee," Ai said not phrasing it as a question. Bee turned and walked out the door but not before letting off a few strings of successive raps.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kakashi sat by the dinner table calmly watching the civilian-clothed blonde also calmly eating by the other side, or rather Naruto in his civilian clothing. It had actually been a surprise to them when Naruto appeared at the gate in civilian clothing, no any kind Shinobi gear. Kakashi could just not understand the type of person Naruto was.

"Why didn't you assist when Zabuza and his accomplice attacked?" Kakashi finally asked the question that has been bugging him since they reached wave.

"I saw no reason to," Naruto replied not looking up from his dish, His white shirt and plain shorts spotless. How he managed to think of only white outfit on a Ninja escort mission was above Kakashi

"What if your teammates were injured? That could jeopardize our mission," Kakashi said as he had now finished his dish.

"That will not happen," Naruto just continued eating. Sakura and Sasuke had left to go and keep watch on the house. The dining room was empty save for Kakashi and Naruto

Kakashi just gathered his plates and got up. He should really get some training in; He was not like Naruto that apparently **does not** train. Naruto was the first of its type Kakashi would ever come across, even the legendary Madara do train sometimes. When asked how he could keep his body in shape if he doesn't train, he would say, "he had a way around it."

It was a complete lie, ever since Naruto activated what he would like to called divine blessing, living life as a Ninja got a new definition in his dictionary. All he had to do was study, and to know the operational detail and mechanism behind a Jutsu, same thing for fighting styles. He devised a special use for the three quarrelling chakra in him. To this day, the three chakras had still not completely blended, such large amount of chakra was never meant to be stored in human. The tiny bit of the Shinigami's chakra, being the stronger one present in the mixture has been altering the two others for the past twelve years. Naruto estimated the final transformation to be in five months time. Even with the current level, he could still direct his chakra to modify his body to a preferable condition. What he lacks in training, he made up for it with reading.

"Do what you have to, we will be engaging them tomorrow" with that Kakashi exited the building.

The team arrived the next day to see the bridge covered in mist, dead bodies littering the ground.

"Well! Well! Well! What do we have here? Sharingan no Kakashi and his coward student, we meet again!" Zabuza spoke as the mist diminish a little to show the missing-nin and the fake hunter-nin standing by him.

"It is most unfortunate that we have to meet again so soon, but I assure you won't be leaving here on your own ground," said Kakashi.

"Just hand over the bridge builder and we will both go our merry way"

"That is not going happen" Kakashi replied pulling up his headband.

"Kirigakure no jutsu" Zabuza muttered holding up his favorite hand seal. Once again, the bridge was covered in mist.

"I'm sorry to say Kakashi but your Sharingan is not going to work this time, my accomplice has disclose some important details to me after our last fight." Killing intent flooded the fight scene yet again. Probably to disrupt their sensory ability, considering how they managed to get by his last one.

The team had wisely chosen to keep quiet, seeing as they had a better chance of winning if there positions weren't blatantly disclosed. "Though I'm still wondering what you are doing here with that civilian kid. He couldn't even raise a finger the other day," Zabuza continued projecting his voice from all direction. This was to his recollection of the last fight when the blonde kid just stood by the sideline watching the fight like a statue. He had still yet to know the caster that black wall. It could not be the kid; the boy wasn't even paying attention to him when he appeared behind the kid. He looks more suited to be a playboy. "Take care of the rest Haku. The other two shouldn't be a problem." He spoke especially loud so he could instill fear in them.

"Do you think you could hide from me?" Zabuza spoke menacingly from behind Sakura, his sword poised high for a decapacitating strike. Only the timely intervention of Kakashi saved Sakura once again from Zabuza. "You showed your face at last," Zabuza said excitedly. Both jounin disappeared into the mist leaving Sakura a trembling mess. Sakura would leave her whole life fearing Missing-nins.

"….kura! Sakura! Sakura! Will you pay attention?" Sasuke spat venomously. Sakura came to, to see another Zabuza already in front of her, Sasuke at her front struggling to deflect the big Zanbato. The Zabuza suddenly burst into water when a Kunai was embedded in his chest. She could almost scoff, now mere water constructs were recognizing her as a weak target.

The clone collapsed to reveal Kakashi behind it. Mere seconds later, Kakashi also crumbled. The two Jounins took their game of hide and seek to somewhere on the bridge. Just about the same time, Haku was already giving Sasuke the ass whipping of his life. Haku could not believer his eyes, wasn't Naruto there teammate, why was he just standing there. He already tried to involve the boy but he had very little success. No matter, he prepared to finish raven-haired kid trapped in his ice-cube; he pulled a handful of Senbon. "I'm sorry I have to do this, you should have left when I allowed you to." Haku said raining the Senbon on him from all direction. Then right of Haku's eyes, Sasuke, if what he heard from the team was correct, started dodging every single one of his needles.

"What!" Haku expressed his surprise. What suddenly changed when he could not dodge them in the first place. He threw a brief glance the Blondie's way, he wasn't comfortable with the blond hawk-like eye keeping constant surveillance on his every move. When the Sasuke kid raised his head, the answer revealed itself in the form of red-dotted eyes.

"What is that? Some kind of bloodline" Haku asked, pausing in his onslaught.

Sasuke happy that he could finally boast his bloodline quickly replied. He was hoping to use this as a trump card against Naruto. He never thought he would reveal it so soon. "This is the Sharingan, you should feel honored I'm showing this to you. Only worthy opponents get to see it" Sasuke activated the eyes long time ago during one of his intense trainings he took up when he realized that he was lacking.

Naruto stood calmly watching the little banter between Sasuke and the ice kid. Sasuke was faring much better than he thought. But the kid, the kid was another interesting candidate, he couldn't pass up this chance, He never thought he could still find one after they were all killed by the Mizukage.

"That is not going to make a difference," Haku said retreating into one of the ice crystals. Haku held up a hand seal with one hand, the other withdrew a handful of Senbon. The dome suddenly got bigger, more ice mirrors filling up the freed space. Haku rained Never-ending ice Senbon on Sasuke. He managed to dodge the first few but was quickly overwhelmed. Minutes later, Sasuke was a living memo of the legendary pincushion. The last batch of senbons that would decide Sasuke's fate were mysteriously plucked out of the air.

"What!" Haku exclaimed. That was impossible, he quickly threw another round but they all met the same fate. He could hear clanks in the distance. Looking to the direction, he saw all his Senbons in a bundle behind the blonde. Naruto started taking slow measured steps towards the ice dome. Haku wanting to know what happened to his Senbons quickly attempted another attack, this time he himself going to deliver the blow. This round also was not exempted as he was plucked out of air rather violently, making him meet the ground with a hard smack. He quickly made to get to his feet but his movements were restricted. He carefully examined his body to see his hands and feet tied by black ropes. They feel strangely like rubber.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke whimpered struggling to stay upright. "I don't need your help Naruto, I can take care of him myself"

Haku was already berating himself mentally. He should have been watching Naruto. Now he would not be a useful tool to Zabuza-sama.

"You have a very beautiful bloodline," Naruto said walking casually up to the restrained kid. "You know I fought one of your kinds some time back. So I know about your one-handed seal," Naruto said when Haku finally realized his fingers were rigid. "Kill me then, I have no more use to my master" Haku said, resigning to his fate, it was his fault for letting his guard down.

"I will, after I take what I need from you"

Then right in front of Haku's eye, Naruto palm turned into a dark abyss of swirling vacuum. Sasuke had long fallen unconscious.

"What will you do with that?" Haku asked, although he wanted to die he would rather do it without feeling much pain.

"Nothing" Naruto replied, placing the palm beside Haku's left eye.

"What did you do?" asked a normal Haku, from the look of that Jutsu he was expecting to feel excruciating pain. Naruto pulled his palm back, the swirling hole gradually turning frosty.

"You can still save your master, he's about to be killed" Naruto said picking up Sasuke taking him to the black cone that covered both Sakura and the old man.

Haku got up suspiciously; he did not feel any different. Moreover, he also could not find any trace of those strange ropes, he could not deduce their texture from the feel alone.

"Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama is here," the secretary said from outside the door.

"Let him in" Hiruzen replied sitting upright.

"Anything worth knowing?" Hiruzen asked activating the silencing jutsu. They only see each other when they had something to discuss about Naruto. That was their unspoken agreement.

"About my former Anbu"

"What are you talking about?" Hiruzen feigned innocence. Although they now agreed on most things, he still could not confide everything in Danzo.

"You think I can't sense my former ninja, I knew Tenzo was in there"

"So what are you implying" Hiruzen had a vague idea, but he really did not want to involve Danzo.

"I don't know if you noticed but Naruto didn't seem to notice him unlike others in the room.

"So?"

"None of my Ninjas were able to evade his sense"

"Danzo get to the point"

"Okay I think because of his nature chakra, he's best suited to watch Naruto during the chunin exams."

Hiruzen stayed silent for a few minute. "You are well aware of what happened the last time". Hiruzen was talking about the day they summoned Naruto to the council chambers after his fight with Kakashi. They had tried to force information out of him but the result left the chamber in a mess. They rained attacks on him, but all he did was wait it out until they exhausted their arsenal. Even Jiraiya was around when it happened. That iron dome of his was sturdy.

"What he doesn't know won't be a problem, Danzo equally reasoned."

"This conversation is over" Hiruzen dismissed him.

It wasn't even ten minute after the team enter Konoha gates that they heared someone say, "That is him"

"Are you sure? That boy kind of looks like the Yondaime"

"He's nothing like the Yondaime, that's just a heartless demon. Let's go"

"Um... Are you sure that is a good idea? It's in the middle of the street"

"Shut up and lets go, unless you don't want to get paid" the woman barked angrily already stomping towards the team.

"Seems like we have company," Kakashi said stopping the team. He wanted to know the level of hostility between Naruto and the villagers.

"You!" the woman shouted coming to stand behind team seven. Naruto turned around while Kakashi ushered his teammates to the sideline. The woman smirk a little, seeing as his team could also readily abandon him; she did not think she would have any success if the copy ninja was on his side.

Naruto considered every detail about them. He quickly labeled the woman as insignificant. She was short and chubby-looking. The three children behind her, judging by their looks, they were newly minted Chunins, also insignificant.

"I may not be a ninja but I know a bit of your techniques. You can fool everybody else in the village but not me. You think can deceive me with a simple Henge." The woman ranted looking up at Naruto. Naruto was a good foot taller than she was. "Show your true face"

"Huh?" Naruto decided to get a little bit interactive.

"You think you can fool me? Gather around everybody, come and see the face of the devil," the woman shouted calling for the attention of the casual observers. "This boy here has been fooling you all, he goes around carrying the image of our beloved Yondaime proudly. When in reality he is the Kyuubi. Everybody, this is Naruto!" she exclaimed, proud that she was the one that uncovered Naruto's most guarded secret.

Every body wore a deadpanned expression, save for maybe strangers. "Uh... we know" Someone said.

"Oh! ... great then, I brought assistance"

Just by that word, most of the gathered spectators had started dispersing. There was a vicious rumor surrounding one handicapped man, who now begs for alms in the street, something about him attacking Naruto sometime back.

"You?" Naruto asked. If she wants it, she will get it.

"Yes" she replied.

"What if I refuse?" this was too much fun to pass up.

"Then I will make you" she continued failing to notice that she was alone in her quest.

"You, and what army?" it was fun to actually meet people like this once in while. He actually did miss this kind of confrontations. His most dominant personality could never allow for such useless things.

The woman turned around to look for her bodyguards and supporters but found empty space. Apparently, they all had better brains.

Naruto chuckled aloud for added effect, some villager seeing the closest to a smile they would ever see on Naruto's face. "Come back when you have an army to back you up" Naruto said turning around, "that way, I'll have so much fun killing you all"

How-the-hell did everything backfired so rapidly, she had everything planned out. Confront him. Seek help from the people if things were not looking good. Now, now, she did not know whether to feel fear for what Naruto said, or feel betrayed that nobody supported her, wasn't it this same Naruto that killed their loved ones all those years ago.

Or maybe to feel embarrassed for getting hands down by this same kid she drove out of the academy about eight years ago. She stood rooted to the same spot for a few more minutes, before dragging herself away.

Omoi was just coming back from the market place. It had only been three days since they arrived in Konaha, they still hadn't seen anything to make them suspicious of the village. However, what he saw today, he could not keep it to himself. "Samui, I saw something in the market today." Omoi exclaimed, shoving the door open. "Our presence in the village must have angered the dead, because I saw a dead man today. I saw that dead blonde walking in the street." Omoi explained.

Samui kept quiet while Karui answered, "What blonde? It's just your dumb brain conjuring up image that are not real, I told to stop licking that thing." She replied rather loudly.

"Shut up flat chest," Omoi returned heatedly. "I'm telling you I saw their dead Hokage"

"Omoi, there's no way a dead person can be alive, sensei said so himself. Moreover, we don't have time for such things. We have an exam tomorrow, you shouldn't be snooping around" Samui spoke for the first time. "It's not cool"

"I'm not snooping; I was walking in the market pla…"

"Shut up Omoi!"

Naruto arrived back home after their debriefing at the Hokage tower to find the room unorganized. It was not looking out of order, but still he knew how he left it. And it seem the person responsible was still hanging around. This one was better at it than the others, but still the same, no one could evade his sense, as long as they breathe. The man could be another interesting candidate. There was only one person he remembered that could blend with wood. Deciding to let the Ninja keep watch for some time, Naruto contemplated the impulsive announcement of the Chunin exams. It was expected, but it came too soon. He had little gain from his time with team seven, he just could not understand why the Nidaime Hokage would want to create a cell comprising of Genin, even the work they do were not Ninja-related. The only worthy thing that came out of his stay with team-7 was Haku's bloodline he got to add to his collection. Soon everything would solve itself out. He would soon start his own quest for power. The village could never provide enough power that would sate his desire. He was going to follow in the path of those that came before him; you do not live with so many **memories-of-a-lifetime** of alike Ninjas in you without going on your own search for power. The Chunin exams would decide his remaining time in the village.

Team 7 arrived at the academy the next day to see thousand of hopeful candidates, every one of them having that atmosphere accompanying them. They passed right by a commotion on their way to the exam room.

Of the people they passed by on their way, some spared them a glance, others not caring. Someone decided to speak up, "Hey you!" Both Sasuke and Sakura turned round to see who it was, while continued walking, he already knew who it was.

"Hello! My name is rock…" was the last thing Naruto heard before walking through the door.

According to Naruto, the other side of the door could be called a bunch of a good fortune. Each one of them would receive a special visit from him, that much was sure. If they got no bloodline, well he never did really take only DNA before, for what use will a bloodline be if you have to start relearning its uses from the beginning. He could read and let his chakra do the rest, but now even that was getting too troublesome for him to do. This was the first time he would actually have to repress a smile, why couldn't Konoha have this exams like three times in a year. So many candidates.

The shout of "Naruto!" disrupted his blissful thoughts. The voice belonged to Ino, ' **Did she know me from somewhere?.'** Before a conversation could ensue between them, Sasuke and Sakura walked in. "Sasuke!" Ino shouted again, her attention diverted. Any further fuss was disregarded when the booming voice of a bandana wearing man who appeared in front of the classroom resounded in the room.

He went on to explain the rules and regulations guiding the exams. Some people forfeited others that decided to push on later forfeited also when the pressure got too much. It was not long after they were done with the first part of the exam that a woman took them to the second exam ground (A.k.a) forest of death.

"Everybody ready?' Anko asked after going through the various procedures necessary before they would be allowed into the forest. Some answered while some ignored her. "Alright go kill yourself bitches!" she shouted maniacally. "I only want to see one quarter of you after this exams"

When Tenzo was assigned to watch Naruto, he thought what could be so dangerous about him that they actually had to call especially for him. But from what he was debriefed of, he could see the intellect applied. In addition, it turned out to be the best decision they had to offer. He still was not sure if he could suppress Naruto if he decided to unleash the Kyuubi. He couldn't find any trace of the Kyuubi chakra in Naruto. For now, he would remain hidden, this was the part where his stealth was required the most.

 **Elsewhere in the forest**

"We are going after team seven" Neji said, "We are closer to them than any other team"

"No, we are not" Lee said with enough weight. Both his teammate turned their heads, when did lee get so serious. Even his voice sounded different, "Why?" that was Tenten. She didn't see why they couldn't go after the team, they looked kind of vulnerable. They were too skinny to be ninjas.

"I spent two weeks in the hospital because of the blondie" lee explained.

"That was your fault for being a loser." Neji reprimanded him

"Whatever" Lee replied, he didn't feel like defending himself.

 **Elsewhere**

"What the hell is he? He's been shouldering everything we threw at him," a girl shouted terrified, she never thought there could be people like this in the exams.

"Why the hell are you after us if you don't want the scroll?" another shouted. Why did they even decide to take the exam in Konoha. His mother was right; being a ninja is a terribly bad idea.

"That's not something for you to know" the blonde replied continuing his onslaught.

Similar episodes were happening to almost all of the aspirants that were in the forest.

"He's everywhere," Gaara said for the thousandth time. "Mother wants his blood" he kept repeating the same line as he continued wrecking his own havocs.

His two siblings maintained their distance, even if Gaara was not known to show mercy, today showed that to be greatly underestimated. They didn't even have to take part, all their opponents were decimated before they could even notice any threat.

"Kukukuku" a creeping laugh resonated in thick forest. The person responsible for it bit his finger, drawing enough blood to summon a creature.

Orochimaru watched patiently, waiting for the snake to burst out under the blonde, he only needed to test Sasuke, not any nuisance. The ground trembled for a few minute before everything went quiet. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked disorganized while Naruto did not look any different, he never once look surprised, nothing ever met him unforeseen.

Orochimaru looked astonished, he couldn't feel the presence of his summon anymore. It couldn't have dispelled itself, only Manda could go against his command. Orochimaru jumped from his position, several leaves blocking his vision, he would take care of the Jinchuuriki nuisance himself. 

The Snake Sannin landed softly to meet only two genins remaining out of the three, was that brief obstruction of his view enough for the blonde to get away, or did he really take that long getting to the ground. He would worry about that later, he had something to do now.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked rudely, as if that was important in this forest.

"Ohoho! That mouth! I only need your scroll" Orochimaru decide to play with them a little.

"We don't have one" Sasuke replied, he was going to have to take charge again. Naruto ran away as he always does. He was starting to think all the power Naruto showed during his fight with Kakashi sensei was a one-time thing. What stupid Ninja doesn't train? Beside, He needed to play it smoothly; the person opposite them has **that** aura surrounding him.

"Then I will have to take something else" Orochimaru said, his hands a blur of sequential seals. " **futon:Daitoppa** " a huge gust of sped towards the two genins.

Tenzo watched the two kids fend off attacks from the strange Ninja from his position on a tree; he could no longer trace Naruto. This was the first time it would happen. Since he was assigned to watch Naruto, he never had too much trouble tracking Naruto. Choosing to observe the fight he could see, instead of going after Naruto he could not see. Maybe they may be in need his help.

Not ten minutes after tenzo made up his mind, he started a furious analyzing in his mind. What was a missing-nin doing in the exam? He could leave his position and be discovered or he could stay and watch patiently, Orochimaru would have killed them if he wanted to. Maybe someone will come along.

"I will give you a gift," Orochimaru said, his pale skin now visible to the moonlit night. He held a hand seal, his neck stretching disgustingly towards the battered and weak looking Sasuke.

Tenzo prepared to interfere before a voice that strangely sounds similar to that of Naruto say "You have been watching me since yesterday." Tenzo turned to see Naruto sitting on the same branch as him. He quickly flew downward, thankfully Orochimaru left already. Even after he landed, Naruto was there, not ten feet from him.

"Who sent you?" Naruto asked, not caring if the person had an older appearance. With his current Knowledge, the three hokage combined could not say they were older than he was.

Tenzo was thankful of one thing, he didn't have his Konoha hitai-ate. This could really backfire.

"I asked a question"

"No one" Tenzo replied, a small kid would not speak down on him.

"So you did it on your own. You shouldn't have" Naruto answered back.

Tenzo prepared to defend himself, but soon found it to be useless when he instantly felt a cut running down his left arm, before he could scream a devastating blow launched him back. Tenzo quickly recovered his bearing to see Naruto standing in his own previous spot, a shiny sword in his hands. What was he anyway, must he be able to use everything. However, it was something he should have expect, it was said that he could use a kunai effortlessly, maybe that included all kinds of weapon.

He speedily completed a chain of seals, " **Suiton:Mizurapa** " Tenzo blew out a compressed gazer leaking steam toward Naruto when he noticed the beginning of a step.

Instead of dodging, Naruto stood his ground. " **Ninpo** " A huge wall of dirt sprang up in front of Naruto, which maintained the position to protect Naruto from the heating water. The upshot left abundance of mud on the ground. "Ninpo" Naruto said again, thousands of moderate spike flying out of the mud with unforeseen speed.

Tenzo quickly braced himself with a wooden dome

"I suspect as much," Naruto said. " **Ninpo** " A violent wind picked up in front of him that continue to gain more power as it sped towards the lone standing dome, ending with the decimation of about thirty feet behind where the dome was once was.

"Although I normally wouldn't ask such things, I'm interested in knowing how you managed to get your hands on it" Naruto conversed, his hands not waiting for any answer as it continue to show aggression. The sword was long discarded, kunais now in its place. Naruto stood rooted to his position, his hands becoming a blur of thousand aims.

Tenzo continued changing locations on impulse, how the hell can a Kunai pierce five threes without changing its path. He survived that evil hurricane by mere luck, even if he could use earth. This attacks came at too little interval. Another Kunai blew a hole through the three he was about to take cover behind.

"You should answer me" he heard Naruto say before another hurricane tore through his last spot.

"Wait" Tenzo finally shouted when he could not get breathing space, his was running out of chakra fast. Everything went silent as tenzo moved cautiously back to the clearing. There Naruto was, waiting calmly as if he did not just wreck destruction to the peaceful forest around him.

"I will tell you who I am working for" Tenzo continued, treading slowly towards Naruto. Naruto might end up hurting his teammates even if he had mysteriously avoided them seconds ago.

"I'm working for, I'm working for… **Mokuton,** "Tenzo quickly shouted when he saw that he was within reasonable distance to Naruto.

Wood tentacles burst forth around Naruto, each with a complexity of seals coating it. Before Naruto could think to move, they were all wrapped tightly over his body. Though if Tenzo would have looked carefully, he would see Naruto was not making to escape.

He prepared to breath a sigh of relief, that jutsu was his most secretive technique, there was no way Naruto would escape from that. He could worry about releasing him late…

"You shouldn't have" Naruto said from right in front of him. Before eh could raise his head to look at the blonde, an immense force pummeled him into the ground. From his position on the ground, Tenzo's eyes were lined with his wooden creation, another Naruto sinking it into a ripple. The sentence "I should keep it, might prove useful in the future" reaching his ears. Strange how Naruto's voice could always reach you no matter the disturbance.

A hand demonstrating much strength picked him from the ground, which continued to demonstrate demonic Taijutsu expertise on him. Tenzo could not even fall down, blows and kicks kept him upright even with no more strength in his body. From his awkward position on the floor, he saw Naruto's palm turned to a swirling abyss before the sentence "I will know either way" escorted him to a blissful and painless unconsciousness.

Naruto walked back to where his two teammates were laying unconscious, the ghost of a smile on his face. Today just keeps getting better with each passing seconds. He briefly debated the idea of taking them to the tower at the center of the forest, but he needed to see what that seal could do, he interrupted Tenzo mainly for this reason. Orochimaru would also want to see the result of his handwork. If then, a campfire was in order. They may not be able to generate enough body heat.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Alright everybody, the board behind me will display the name of the two contestants that will begin the preliminary." Hayate Announced. "The rest can go up and wait for their turn"

The board blazed through names before finally stopping on two. The others went up to observe, Gaara giving Naruto deathlike glares all the while. The glare did more damages to others than the person it was intended for, and with the atmosphere that was hanging over the remaining participants, there was great fear for both Naruto and Gaara, Gaara's was understandable, he was demonstrating immense killing intent. Naruto on the other hand they could not understand, he can't have fought them all in the forest, that was physically impossible.

The first match quickly ended with Sasuke as the winner. The match continued undisturbed after Sasuke was taken away.

Several matches took place after the first. Teams from different village partook, with the team from kumo presenting a better display.

"Since we have an odd number, the last person will be passed automatically," Hayate informed. Several murmurs of disagreement followed.

"Hayate" The Hokage called the jounin to the side. They spent a few second discussing what to be done.

"Okay" Hayate returned to the ring. "Raise your hand if you do not agree with our judgment"

Gaara was the first to raise his hand; mother will have his blood no matter what. The backlash of his fight with the brow kid had long worn off. Several hands followed, of those, one belonged to Neji.

"What do you want him to do?" Hayate asked

"Fight us all" Dosu, a half-mummy replied, Naruto humiliated him back in the forest, he would take his revenge. "At once" he added.

"Any objection?" Hayate asked, expecting Naruto to disagree with that resolution. "Can the participants come down to the stage" he finally said when he saw no objection.

"I'll pass this up" Shikamaru said. "Troublesome people"

Up in the Spectator ring, "Neji will you really join?" Tenten asked concerned. She could still remember the injury Lee sustained the other day. Neji ignored her as he continued to walk down the steps.

Hiruzen looked to Naruto to see what expression he had and was not surprised to see the blank look etched on his face.

"Ready?" Hayate asked. No one gave a reply. They mean payback

"Start" Hayate shouted, before quickly jumping away.

Sand quickly burst forth before anybody could make a move; it was starting to get clear that not everybody that volunteered would participate.

Naruto stood his place as the wave of sand crashed on him.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted concerned, although Naruto could hold his own, what they saw of that Gaara kid was scary.

The maniacal smile was back on Gaara's face; Gaara just merely raised his hands before closing his palm in a crushing motion. The sand dune over Naruto suddenly compressed in a swirling manner, the sound of crushing metal emanating from within the churning earth.

"Blood, Blood, Blood!" the undertone continue to escape Gaara's lip

A ripple appeared at the other side of the stage before an unharmed Naruto walked out of it, it strangely feels like he walked out of invisibility. The ripples never had any color, as if it was the air itself was making the ripple, because they could see behind it perfectly.

"Sunset is approaching" Naruto said fully out of the ripple.

The sand construct broke apart to reveal empty space

"I don't miss sunsets." That utterance brought the attention back to Naruto

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked looking around, there was no outside view from the big tower, and everything was electricity powered.

Others like Shino, Temari and Kankurou all decided to stay out of the fight for various reasons best known to them.

Dosu moved in to attack, his mummified form moving in the manner of a mole on ground. Dosu jumped then swung his left hand down on Naruto, which Naruto deftly dodge to the side.

The hand on contact with the ground released a highly compressed air, which blasted the earth around it in all direction. Naruto jumped several steps backwards to avoid any stray chunk.

"So the tool has uses other than music," Naruto said landing softly, then immediately had to jump away as another sand arm crashed on the spot.

"Any other thing it can do, I didn't have time to check back at the forest," Naruto continued as if he was not just interrupted by an unstable Jinchuuriki.

"Allow me to show you," Dosu said, suddenly disappearing then appearing in front of Naruto. The musical instrument suddenly started spinning, tiny wind lasers shot out of its holes with high-speed. Just before it could reach Naruto even at the close range, he jumped back, a large arm of sand burst through the position not even a millisecond later. That did not deter the lasers as they just pierce through the sand like a hot needle through butter.

"Useful indeed" Naruto said from behind the erected black arc. "But as I said, I don't miss sunsets." Before Dosu could ponder what Naruto meant, several strings shot out the wall with unseen speed. He only realized what happened after the strings started pulling him in. He tried to struggled against his binds but found it useless, as he could not even lift a finger talk-less of the whole arm.

Up in the spectator ring, Kakashi already found his way to the Hokage. "Hakage-sama, are you sure it wise to pit them against him? Isn't that too dangerous?" Kakashi asked from beside the Hokage.

"It was necessary," the Hokage said, his eyes fixed on the fight.

"How?" Kakashi asked in a much lower voice, while doing his best not to look suspicious.

"Tenzo was badly injured while watching Naruto, we suspect its Orochimaru but the forest had Naruto written all over it" Hiruzen replied. "It has been far too long since we've seen him in action, we need to know what more he's learned"

Kakashi spoke no further, He could see reason in what the Hokage was saying. A pity they had to use Genins.

"Sensei, what is wrong with Neji? He has been standing there all along," Asked a concerned Tenten, Neji couldn't have been placed in a Genjutsu, he had his Byakugan active.

"Waiting for an opportunity" Gai replied proudly, "being a ninja is not all about power," He said beaming with pride.

Naruto walked up to the bounded Genin, each step bringing a terrorized look on Dosu's face.

"Your hand..." Naruto said, tendrils bringing it to his eye level.

"Gotcha!" Dosu shouted, his mechanical arm whirring to life, ready to let loose lasers right on Naruto's face. "You may have my whole body paralysed, but this is not part of my body"

"Good to know" Naruto said, a sword appeared in his hand. Naruto wasted no time in severing the arm from the rest of the body. Naruto threw the body away from him so as to not get blood on his own body.

"Naruto!" Both Ino and Sakura chorused in horror.

Another wave of sand crashed on the spot Naruto was standing, silence followed as everybody waited to see the outcome of the collision. Naruto had been successfully avoiding the sand since the beginning of the fight.

"Where is that other boy?" Ino asked looking around

"He sank into a ripple" Chouji said munching on a bag of chips. When everyone had their attention on the fight, Chouji had most of his attention on the potato chips in front of him. He wa able to see Dosu sink into the ripple because his bag of chips was lined with the body.

The sands parted way once again to show its precious catch. The black orb at the centre unwrapped to show a mildly annoyed Naruto standing in it, the metallic arm not anywhere in sight. Still with the same agility he dealt with Dosu, Naruto whipped his hand out towards Gaaara, before pulling it back in. Before Gaara's defence could counteract, much larger tendrils pulled him towards Naruto. Naruto grabbed him by the neck to stop his descent, his right palm covered with the black shadow, Naruto plunged the hand into Gaara's chest, however, instead of piercing the skin like it was supposed to, it stopped advancing then suddenly peel open the sand-armour that layered Gaara's entire body. The same black hand suddenly started glowing silver at the end of each finger tip. Naruto wasted no time in hitting it on Gaara's Stomach, successfully locking the connection between Gaara and Ichibi. All the sands that had collected together ready to protect their master broke apart and fell to the ground.

"Samui" Karui said

"I know" Samui replied, they didn't need to be told to report this when they get back home. Omoi wouldn't be of any use at present as he keeps giving the blonde whistles of approval.

Naruto threw away the unconscious body of the Jinchuuriki, how pathetic, the previous Jichuuriki of Ichibi was far better than this.

"Now…" Naruto started to say, turning around, but was interrupted by the shout of **"Jukenho:Hakke Rokujuyon sho(Gentle fist style: Sixty four palms)"**.Before Naruto could turn fully, Neji started demonstrating a long series of Jyuuken skill on Naruto, his fingers releasing a burst of chakra on each contact.

"I thought he had an ultimate defence," Temari said, though not meaning for it to be loud, it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. Some nodded in agreement while Gai looked on with approval.

"Gai, your student is really something else," Kakashi said back with Gai

"That's one more point for me," Gai said proudly.

"You shouldn't be so sure" Kakashi ended the conversation.

"I was wondering when you would attack" Naruto said standing limply opposite of Neji, his sun-kissed hair shadowing his face.

"You see with my eyes, I'm able to see through objects, so I can see the several seals on your body. Although I don't know what their true function is, I figured if I just disrupt your chakra flow they would be useless." Neji said, standing arrogantly close to Naruto

"You see now how weak you are, in front of my eyes you are nothing. Your fate is to remain a loser with others like you."

"Doesn't something seem fishy? I thought no Byakugan could see through anything Naruto owns.

"I was just wondering the same thing"

"Don't bother. I closed all your Tenketsu points" Neji said when he saw Narutio trying to raise his hand.

"What a foolish thing to do" Naruto spoke for the first time since Neji started bragging, his long manes starting to blow about wildly. With a loud crackle, the temperature of the room dropped several temperatures. The atmosphere suddenly got dense and it got a lot harder to breath. With another loud crackle, Neji was viciously blown away from Naruto, the already long hair of Naruto suddenly seem longer to those that could still manage their breath. A dark-grayish transparent orb appeared around Naruto before it blew outward, immediately after all the metals in the room started acting up. The atmosphere dropped several more degrees, as a violent blizzard blew throughout the tower. The rail that held the spectators started to bend at odd angles. Those that were swift enough quickly stick themselves to the wall, those that were not, fell to their death. Well, not exactly, but it was close. The floor from waist-level downwards lost all its gravitational attraction. Therefore making it so that all which fell into the range could never hope to hold his or her balance. Gaara's unconscious body was the first victim.

"What are you doing? I can't channel my chakra in his thing" Sakura somehow managed to say despite the oppressive atmosphere, thin sheets of frost baking her feature. "Stop it! Stop it Naruto!" she shouted. Apparently, she was part of the unlucky ones that fell to the floor.

"Stop it Naruto!" Kakashi said from up the wall, trying to use the advantage of his closeness to Naruto.

Instead of doing as expected, another loud crackle answered him, while Naruto looked on apathetically. The already disfigured banister got even more disfigured before detaching itself from the wall, and then fall to the ground. The few Genins floating about under, watched as their death approach with each pump of their heart. When the metal was only about a feet to crush them it stopped. Looking to the cause, they saw the Hokage standing on a long staff sticking out of the wall; he already had his Ninja gears on.

"This exam is over" Hiruzen said with a perfectly smooth voice, seemingly unaffected by the density of the room, much like Naruto.

"You are all weak," Naruto said, his vulgar tone not anything of worldly existence. The way he said it made them believe they have been wasting their whole life playing instead of training. All the while, the undercurrent of thousand hissing volts eclipsed the tower as the tendrils surrounding Naruto continued whipping about violently.

"And you" Naruto pointed to Neji, before Neji could open his filthy mouth he found himself plucked out of the air. The divine thrashing that made what Gaara did to Lee look like child's play followed.

"I said the match is over" The Hokage repeated.

"Weaklings" Naruto said before blowing away a part of the tower with a wave of his hand. Naruto walked off, taking along his repressive atmosphere with him.

Everybody took a lungful of air when he was finally gone. Several thuds followed when some fell on their butt.

"His Tenketsus were not channeling Chakra," Omoi said picking up his lollipop from the ground. Tiny shivers ripped through him.

"They were blocking it" Shikamaru figured.

Hiruzen brought out his opium as he stares at the icicle that hung from the ceiling. He diverted his attention to some shivering Genins on the ground, he must possess some kind ice nature chakra to make the temperature to drop that low. This was not what he had in mind. He was hoping Naruto would show more than just the shield, what outcome he got was beyond belief. That was too much chakra for even a Jinchuuriki.

"What happened here does not leave this room," Hiruzen said sternly, sending a sideways glance at the team from Kumo. He was not sure if that would hold when they get back to their village, but he had to try, it would not do if rumors started spreading already. Rumor of a ninja the Hokage could not control would be devastating to the village's pride.

"Your friend is nuts" Kiba said facing Sakura.

"How is that my fault?" Sakura defended herself, almost all the candidates were now looking at her with hatred in their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Kukukukukukukukukukukukuku" Orochimaru's creepy laugh reverberated throughout the dimly lit cave. "What do we have here? the Kyuubi jinchuuriki in my possession."

"He's here to make a deal" Kabuto said from beside the Snake sannin, both of them staring at the Blonde Jinchuuriki standing opposite of them. After an unlikely encounter between Naruto and Kabuto, followed by some vicious threats, Kabuto had wisely choose to lead him here.

"Ohh! Lets hear it" Orochimaru said amused. What could Naruto want with him of all people? **'Sure he must have heard of me'**

"He wants…" Kabuto started to say but Orochimaru simply held up a hand. "Let him speak for himself"

Connecting his impassive gaze to that of Orochimaru, Naruto said, "I want your minions". He did not have time for niceties. Surprise actually showed on Orochimaru's face, not because of the strange request but because of how matured his voice sounded. He was expecting the voice of a kid, but it was different, much like that of Minato.

"To do what?" He asked composing himself.

"That is mine to decide" Naruto replied in an even tone. Both sides are equal in this transaction.

Kabuto stood quietly by the sideline watching the transaction go smoothly. He was half expecting Naruto to cower away in fear when he came face to face with Orochimaru. Orochimaru has been known to make fully-grown men piss themselves just by staring into his eyes, yet Naruto was managing was managing it without as much as batting an eyelash.

"What do you offer in return?" Orochimaru asked leaning back into his throne. If he was right, Naruto would offer the release of the Kyuubi, but he didn't need that, just not yet.

The floor around Naruto darkened a little, shadow tendrils rising out of it. The tendrils kept circling around Naruto like a controlled inferno.

"Kagemane?" Orochimaru asked raising an eyebrow, "although the offer of how you got your hands on it is tempting, I need something else"

He and Naruto stared each other down for a few minutes before he felt a tiny shift in Naruto's Chakra. Orochimaru looked on expectantly; the shadows receded to be replaced by wood tentacles that rip open the floorboard. Naruto watched as the hunger rose to Orchimaru's eyes. Such possessiveness would be his downfall, no matter, it was necessary for his plan. Showing this little couldn't do him harm.

"You asked for something else," Naruto said seeing as Orochimaru was not about to say anything. Sunset was approaching; he would rather miss this than the sunset. The Past-experiences were practically his now, no problem keeping a few personalities.

"One more thing" Orochimaru said looking at Naruto at the spot he stood unmoving since the beginning of the bargain. "How did you avoid me in the forest?" Orochimaru asked. This time Naruto raise a dramatic eyebrow.

"Like this" Orochimaru heard from right beside him. Orochimaru quickly disappeared from the spot, reappearing beside Kabuto.

"Show yourself" Orochimaru demanded as he could not see who it was. Another exact copy of Naruto materialised into existence. Orochimaru almost demanded what was going on when he remembered to keep his dignity. He did ask a question afterall.

"How long have you been there?" Orochimaru asked looking back to the first Naruto.

"I think I gave enough information" the Naruto beside the throne replied sitting on the throne, "now do we have a deal?"

"How dare…" Orochimaru started

"Have them ready in two months time" the first Naruto said before both disappeared into a ripple.

"How come I don't know about that ripple jutsu?" asked Orochimaru.

"Must be the third, any information concerning Naruto always vanish mysteriously." Kabuto explained.

Orochimaru's hysteric laughter came back full force. Konoha is grooming another Madara, but that Madara would be him after he take that body.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hiruzen we should do something about Naruto, I don't believe in that civilian façade one bit." Koharu said aggravated. Over the one month break, Naruto had reverted to a strictly civilian lifestyle. His reason, no one knows like all the other things concerning Naruto.

"I think he should attend a session with Ibiki, Maybe what we need is a little understanding of his psyche to better understand him" Inoichi reasoned. "Using force would backfire, rather horribly I would say"

"That would actually worth some thought if we can get him to go" Chouza said from the clan head table.

"Or you can just all leave him alone" Shikaku advised, "Troubling him might start creating tension between him and the village"

"He started creating it already" Hiashi countered.

"We'll decide after the final exam" Hiruzen concluded the meeting.

"Hokage-sama, the warehouse, what is he keeping in it?" Hiashi asked. They almost forgot about it.

"Nothing, according to Jiraiya" the Hokage replied.

 **FLASHBACK**

"It has only been two weeks and Naruto is already up to something again" Jiraiya said sitting across the Hokage in the Hokage office. "I'm starting to think Kushina is still leaving on inside him"

"It's only a warehouse" Hiruzen replied unperturbed

"Come to think of it, where did he get the money to buy such a huge mass of land?"

"I don't know how he's been managing that since he left the orphanage" Hiruzen said unsure.

"Maybe he found a hidden treasure" Jiraiya said meaning for it to be a joke. If only he knew correct he was.

"Why don't you go and see what in it, I'm sure he won't stop you from entering."

"What about the Hyuuga, couldn't they just look through it" Jiraiya wondered

"No Byakugan could do it, what they see is behind it whenever they try to look in it." Hiruzen decide to go into details, "Same applies to everything he owns. He doesn't overload it with chakra like the normal method, it just won't work. He doesn't even have to be there for the effect to remain."

Hiruzen explained, he could as well say everything now since Jiraiya would be meeting Naruto face to face, and he won't be around for much longer. "Such obstacle and others like it have made understanding Naruto impossible for us."

"I've missed much already" Jiraiya said disappointed, it might not have been like this if he was around."

"Maybe you should offer him training; I'm not sure what the outcome will be but it doesn't hurt to try."

Naruto stood on a ladder at present, his loose shirt blowing slightly. The clangs of a hammer hitting nail reverberating through the empty colossal warehouse. The location of the warehouse just suits his need perfectly, it wasn't in the Konoha streets like his apartment. It was quiet and secluded, and on the outskirt of a rice farm, a perfect place to live. He would have used Moukuton to do it, but that would have brought unfettered attention to him, and he needed to regulate the flow of his Chakra, the Hyuuga kid disrupted the calm pace he fixed for it.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Naruto said not stopping his work.

"Hello Naruto" Jiraiya greeted from atop a ledge far beside Naruto. He wasn't even surprised Naruto knew his name, He did after all join hand in attacking Naruto the last time.

"Hello" Naruto greeted back over the clangs of his swinging hammer.

"I never knew you know Carpentry"

"I used to know a carpenter" Naruto replied curtly.

"Don't you think this place is too massive for a warehouse?" Jiraiya asked from up the almost thirty feet high Massive building

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked again, they were getting distracted.

"I can teach you" Jiraiya said looking at Naruto, he could not see a nail bag in sight, or any other tool for that matter. All the woods looked to be decorated with highly proportioned gears. "For the third part of the exam" He added when he noticed Naruto stopped working.

"What can you teach me?" Naruto asked as he proceeded with his work.

"I can teach you to summon" Jiraiya replied instantly glad he could gain a little control in the conversation

"I don't need it" Naruto said uninterruptedly

"What!" Jiraiya exclaimed disbelievingly, what Ninja would deny the assistance of a Summon. Maybe Naruto didn't know what a Summon is. "Naruto if you had a Summon, you could call…"

"Jiraiya, I don't need it" Naruto paused to get the point across. He wasn't in need of hindrances when he could create his. A few minutes of silence ensued.

Jiraiya decide it was time to speak. "I could teach you the Rasengan" If Naruto agreed, he

would at least have one more thing that belonged to his parent, beside his obvious teleporting skill.

"Show me" Naruto demanded. From his memories it was a feared technique but he never had any chance to see it physically. Jiraiya extended his palm outwards, blue chakra collecting at the tip of each finger. The chakras suddenly picked a fixed pattern as they turn to a spinning blue ball suspended above Jiraiya's palm.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked looking a bit disappointed.

"What do you mean is that it? Not every jutsu has to be flashy" Jiraiya said insulted, he spent a lot learning this technique.

"Instead teach me your one thousand needle technique" Naruto said looking at Jiraiya

"How do you know about?" Jiraiya questioned as if forgetting who he was talking to. Naruto ignored him to focus his attention back on his work.

"You are not supposed to know about" Jiraiya said again, trying to pass his point across, but what answered him were the clangs of hammer.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Naruto currently stood in a dark room looking at the eagle's claw pedestal, or rather, observing the meteorite emitting purple chakra radiation which sat on it, the civilian who appeared to him on their introduction day standing beside him.

"What did you say was the name this village?" Naruto asked

"Hidden star village" the person replied with a matching tone. Naruto enveloped his hand with shadow before taking hold of the so called star. However doing that triggered the security alarm.

"A commotion is starting outside" the person announced not a bit worried

 **Outside the pavilion**

"Hoshikage-sama" A ninja knelt in front of Akahoshi waiting for order to speak.

"Go ahead"

"Something weird is happening at the village square. A huge amount of mist is rising from the ground and it is quickly turning to fog. We can't explain it because the sky is clear and no moisture should be present by this time of day" 

Akahoshi stood up to confirm the information; he walked right past the kneeling ninja and straight out of the Hoshikage's residence. True to what the ninja had said, the village was almost completely wrapped up in the fog. The ground looked like it had just finished raining. He thought of what could cause the strange phenomenon; he wracked his brain a little and quickly arrived at the answer. The star, he took a running start before purple wings grow out of his back which shot him into the sky, the pavilion his destination.

Akahoshi arrived at the dojo to find the trainees sprawled all over the floor, some dead some unconscious. A civilian stood at the edge of the training dojo holding a sword dripping blood to the floor. A long blonde-haired teenager stood behind him facing away from them.

"Hello!" the civilian greeted flicking the sword to get the blood off it. The smile on his face allowed the view of a longer than normal canine.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where did you take the star?" Akahoshi asked in rapid succession.

"That is a lot of question you are asking" the person replied.

"Take care of him" with that, Naruto walked into a ripple and disappeared out of sight.

"I'll kill you today" Akahoshi said ready to start a fight.

"You should not be worrying about me, think of your villager's safety." The person said before disappearing also.

"What do you mea…?" Akahoshi started but realisation dawned on him, "the fog, son of a bitch"

Akahoshi jetted out the way he came in.

Naruto stood on the valley overlooking the village, he watched as the village got completely covered in thick fog. He should not leave without leaving them a parting gift.

Akahoshi arrived back at the village just in time to shout for the villagers to get indoors but the fog already penetrated every single home. There was no escape.

The word **Ninpo:Gyan(False Darkness)** resonatedthroughout the village. The electric volts that followed lasted a good five minutes. Crackles of electricity and cries of electrocuted villager reached Naruto's ear as he watch on apathetically. Naruto watched from his position above the village as his lightning went on independent search for any life signs in the fog. A ripple broke beside Naruto as the brown-haired civilian walked out of it.

They both stood side by side overlooking the village as the lightnings died down. Somehow some humans still managed to survive the blitz. Must be the shielding thing.

"What will you do now? You would have been disqualified by now" the civilian-dressed ninja broke the silence.

"The final exam is of no importance. I expect you found the others" Naruto said, this chakra-giving meteorite was the second of the three gifts he gained from the memories, the first was the treasure chest with which he has been sustaining himself with all this years. The third holds more significance as it would cost more than just strength, preparation was needed.

"I did" the man answered.

"All eleven of them?"

"Yes" It was a facility that housed dangerous criminals which was later broken down into splinter cells scattered all over the elemental nations.

"I would hate to be interrupted when everything is already going smoothly." Naruto said not directing it at anybody.

Naruto was about to retreat but he sensed more questions. "What is it?" Naruto asked

"Why are you dealing with Orochimaru? We can handle the task on our own. Orochimaru can not be trusted"

"He is in possession of something I desire" Naruto replied not peeved a little. The question was understandable; Orochimaru was a sly snake, if his past deeds were anything to go by.

A ripple pierced the reality prompting the departure Naruto. But a purple Kunai crossed his path. Naruto turned his gaze to the bad-mannered child suspended above him, the purple wings behind the boy shone softly. The wings would have qualified for something of celestial nature except for the feeble kid it was attached to.

"You have trampled on my grandfather's dream and you are going to pay with your life. I will take vengeance for all my people that you have injured." Sumaru, the son of the previous Hoshikage ranted.

The way Naruto looked at him was akin to the Hokage looking at a pompous Genin. Naruto went to ignore him but two more kunais flew past him. Sumaru threw another round aiming for a direct hit. Getting annoyed at being interrupted, Naruto flicked his wrist, pitch black Kunais flying at an unseen speed sped toward the neophyte. Two of the Kunai went right through the oncoming chakra kunais, absorbing the Kunai like foam soaking up oil. Before Sumaru could think to defend, the wings behind him were subjected to the same fate. With nothing to hold him airborne, and strangely not being able generate another pair of wings, Sumaru fell back into the gorge.

The man beside Naruto watched on with admiration as Naruto dealt with the annoyance deftly, ever since they separated, he has rarely ever saw Naruto in action. With no more hindrance, Naruto departed not caring if somebody saw his features and would be able to trace him back to Konoha. The man followed soon after.

"Hokage-dono, what is going on here? Three of your participants are missing, one of which is already disqualified." Ai, the Raikage spoke irately. "I hope I haven't come here to waste my time." The only reason he was here had already been disqualified. He'd exercise this enough patience just to see the blonde look-alike, the brawls below were unlike anything of ninja nature.

"Will you exercise some patience, I'm sure they will be here" Hiruzen replied coolly, this was the second time he would be questioned. First by the Kazekage, now the uninvited Raikage was making enquiries.

The Raikage was about to retort when a commotion broke among the crowds, the cause being Naruto who just walked in and joined the spectators like he wasn't scheduled to have an exam today. Ai sat speechless, right in front was the carbon copy of the Yondaime, and he was tempted to move in closer to get a better look. The resemblance was too much, but why was he in civilian clothing. He shot a sideways glance at the Hokage who sat unworriedly, his opium releasing puffs of smoke into the air. He shifted his gaze to the Kazekage beside him, something akin to a glint in the kages eyes. He suddenly felt like he was the odd one out, he briefly wondered if he was the only one or if there were other Kages who also didn't know of this astonishing revelation.

 **In the spectator box**

"Doesn't he know he's already disqualified" Kiba asked especially quiet. After Naruto's display of superiority back at the tower, saying his name out loud almost became a taboo among his age mates. Kiba was the most that wasn't tricked a bit with the lifestyle Naruto took up after the preliminaries.

"I don't think he's here to participate" Hinata supplied while looking at the attire Naruto had on. The appearance of Kakashi and Sasuke diverted the attention from Naruto to the centre of the arena.

It wasn't long before Orochimaru commenced the invasion, he was afraid Naruto might have known about his plan for Konoha and the old monkey may have been tipped.

The thousands of excited spectators all fell victims to the Genjutsu the invading Ninjas activated, save for a few who at least had ninja training of some sort.

Naruto sat on his chair, the Genjutsu washing over him harmlessly. Although he also planned something of similar nature, this invasion was poorly executed. He got up to leave the tainted atmosphere; he had no business with the war. He walked past a couple of Jounins engaging sand Nins. He was about to continue walking but an object flew into his path, his first thought was an enemy ninja playing hero but it was only Kakashi.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"We are under attack by Sunagakure and Otogakure" Kakashi answered misinterpreting the question.

"I can see that" Naruto replied

"What!" Kakashi expressed his surprise, "don't tell me this is also none of your business"

"My point" Naruto replied, no reason to get himself in between Orochimaru and Konoha.

"But the village is being attacked; your village is under attacked" Kakashi reasoned much more calmly.

"My village was destroyed long ago, it…" Right then, someone pushed Naruto from the back, making him lean forward a little. Kakashi briefly wondered how the person was able to touch him before directing his gaze to the Ninja behind Naruto who had been dumb enough to not deliver a deadly strike on first contact. An enraged look flashed across Naruto's visage as he spins on his heel, he had been interrupted a lot today. He raked his gaze over the ninja before stopping on the Ninja's headband, a sound-nin. Although he would have preferred not to create another massacre today, no sound-nin would be leaving here alive today.

"Nar…" Kakashi started to say, but a bright yellow flash obscured his vision. What he originally wanted to asked was why Naruto said Konoha wasn't his village, but the question caught in his throat as he once again saw the fabled Hiraishin of his late sensei, but did it seem brighter, maybe because of Naruto's longer hair. Back to the matter at hand, Naruto took a few more flashy stops, sound-nins falling under his shiny sword; he never waited to see the effect of his strike as he proceeded into the village, he could care less about the Suna-nins that held fearful looks in their eyes when they saw with their eyes the legendry Hiraishin, he had business only with the sound-nins, except if a Suna nin had decided to provoke him also. Channelling his chakra in mid-flight, Naruto searched out all the Otokagure Nin present in the village. Just because he had a deal with their leader doesn't mean they would be spared of the insolence. With a light crackle which was barely audible, Naruto departed, using the would-be victims' chakra signature to teleport to them as opposed to the Yondaime's three pronged Kunai.

The arena went deathly silent after no trace of yellow could be seen anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER

SEVEN

GAARA Vs NARUTO

"What was that light?" Sakura shouted when she saw half of the invading ninja fall with a thud, the rest looking like they had just seen a ghost. Although they don't really know why they were spared, they weren't about to wait and witness what would soon happened to them. "Retreat" one of the Suna-nin shouted, they didn't wait to confirm the rank of the ninja before they bolted. The Konoha ninjas who had been placed in a trance after seeing the legendary Hiraishin of the fourth firsthand, broke out of their stupor then gave chase, their morales boosted to new heights.

Kakashi organised himself before he gathered a few Genins to chase after Sasuke and stop him from getting himself killed. Gai approached Kakashi after the Genins were off. "Your student is creating tension" Gai said unusually serious, "did you know about this?" he asked.

"No I didn't" Naruto's threat level just once again rose to a new level within not even two months from his last display. "He knows things he should not. I'm starting to think he knows things even I should not"

"Why don't we concentrate on saving the Hokage for now?" Kakashi said turning to face the purple rectangle.

"Yes we should" Both disappeared with a burst of speed

Jiraiya of the Sannin, a perverted but powerful ninja, who has experienced the warring times, and had first-hand experienced in leading battalions of ninja army to success during this period. He also had the pleasure of successfully fostering exemplary students into powerful figures who he could proudly boast of. There as one potential kid with a bright future he had hoped to nurture into greatness, the kid also happens to be his undisclosed Godson. He offered the kid training, summoning in particular, but his offer was turned down, deftly. That simple action was a great insult to his pride, the kid even refuse to learn to learn the Rasengan. His first thought was " **what an asshole** " who the heck rejects summoning and Rasengan without even a second thought. The Rasengan is a highly fabled jutsu for its destructive capability, yet Naruto discarded its usefulness with his exceptionally untailored attitude. Naruto always had a way with making your most powerful jutsu feel useless, then came the most surprising of it all, his request to learn the one thousand hair needle technique, how he even manage to know of its existence was above Jiraiya. Why would he need another defence technique when he already the ultimate one. Jiraiya increased his pace, there was a moody atmosphere over the village.

Quickly arriving at the village, Jiraiya saw a part of the great wall had crumbled, a two headed snake being the cause. Taking a high leap into the air, Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta right over of the snake. An agonizing hiss signalled the departure of the snake. Jiraiya could just not understand why someone would reject the ability to summon. What swiftness. He prepared to move forward but a sight stood him rooted, flashes of yellow in his peripherals. He backtracked a step as the flashes became more prominent. With a few more several flashes everything went silent; he started to think all what he just saw was his brain conjuring thing up, but the chorused shouts of Yondaime-Sama reinforced his suspicion. His student once again proved to be unpredictable as he still somehow managed to find a way to protect the village twelve years after his death. **'You are something else Minato'** was Jiraiya's thought as he jumped above building heading for the exam arena as that must be where the hokage is. **'But why are some still standing?'** Jiraiya thought as he could still see some remaining invading ninjas running away with Konoha ninjas giving chase. If from the time he has known Minato with his use of the Hiraishin, it was total annihilation.

' **Four more left'** Naruto thought as he flashed back to his first point of departure. He appeared above the building where the Kage fights were taking place. He noticed the his targets were the four tasked with keeping the shield active.

Naruto's appearance brought silence before starting a string of incoherent murmurs among the gathered ninjas who had still yet to find a way to rescue their old Kage.

Getting ready to step towards the barrier, Naruto felt the huge Chakra of the Shikaku heading towards his new area of residence. Although the tower-like warehouse of his was sturdy, he wasn't going to take a chance with the unstable Bijuu. Naruto turned toward the general direction of his house outside the fence, a ripple broke right in front of him which would have obscured his vision if it had it not one with the air.

Naruto stepped right into it without a second glance at the four cornered barrier that separated the Hokage from his ninjas, he had more concern for his month long than the safety of an old man. Naruto appeared at the tree tops minutes later, he didn't necessarily need to go straight to scene immediately; there were places he needed to visit frequently. He watched the two sort out their challenge-bloodlust on Gaara's side. They were still a good distance from his place of residence, but considering how big the Shikaku could get, he wouldn't put it past the Shikaku to cover the distance in matter of seconds. Gaara had half his body covered with sand, he would mistaken Gaara's left eye as a doujutsu had this been his first encounter with it. He noticed the almost faint chakra of Sakura where she was pinned to the three by sand. He couldn't help but wonder why she was here in the first place, does she think she could just hold a single Kunai in front of her and expect to inhibit a Jinchuuriki's advancement, an unstable one even. The seal covering Sasuke was doing a very terrible job for a power booster coming from someone like Orochimaru, he might soon have to get involve.

Gaara screamed frenziedly before taking a wild lunge at Sasuke, aiming for a death strike. Even Sasuke with the weird power could not sate the desire of his mother, only that blonde's would suffice. Sasuke's would be barely tolerable. Just as he reached within range, he rammed headfirst into a black wall, experiencing first hand how it feels to collide with his own sand shield.

Sasuke became furious again, Naruto was here to do what he does best; interrupting his fight. Even if he could barely hold himself upright, he wasn't in need of Naruto's help, he never needed Naruto's help. Now that he got his hands on a new power, He definitely did not need Naruto's help. But why does Naruto continue to interrupt? How would he defeat…no kill his brother if there were so many of his age mates he could not even compare to? How…? Sasuke knew bliss as unconsciousness embraced its lost son.

Gaara regained his bearing to see the Blonde that sets his mother's rage to the highest peak looking down on him from a tree branch, the ever present apathetic boring into him.

"Haahahahaha…." Gaara bellowed, "Mother was right about you.." he spoke through gnashing, his face almost tore apart with an insane grin, "you would eventually come back to offer her your blood"

Naruto tilted his head to the side when he saw Gaara begin to get submerged in a much bigger sand armour, Gaara had a much different collaboration with his tenant than with the last vessel. Gaara took another wild lunge, both arms thrown forward. A huge arm of sand crushed the branch Naruto was in. Gaara spins in mid air, his legs sticking to another branch. He puffs his disfigured cheeks before blowing out several highly compressed ball of wind at random directions, the result of which was total annihilation. He puffs his cheek once more as he drew in large amount of air making him look a little bloated. From the longer process it took, it was clear this was going to be a much more devastating stunt, and Naruto couldn't allow for that. Gaara held a look of surprise as Naruto appeared of him in a quick burst of speed, the surprise that was quickly replaced by a formidable punch, courtesy of Naruto. Gaara was viciously launched back as if repelled by an invisible force. Gaara regained his bearing in mid flight as he once again landed on his feet, but with a good deal of skidding before an eventual coming to and eventual stop.

Looking at the effect of his punch, Naruto felt unsatisfied. Gaara got a little bit disoriented at best, which was an unacceptable feat coming from him, even with the engorged armour it should have had more damage done. Within seconds Naruto had both his arms pitch black, as he shimmered out of existence. Gaara lurched forward in an attempt to avoid the imminent danger but it was hopeless as Naruto intercepted his advancement with brutal punch that came dangerously close to shattering his armour. Gaara made to regain his bearing but he was once again subjected to the hopeless thrashing he got from Lee. Only this time he wasn't sure if he going to make a comeback, luckily for him, he didn't have to when the creature behind the scene decided to come into play. The miniature Shukaku had long started to loose its figure, but with one final roar, the real deal replaced it. Naruto jumped back as the upsurge of sand rose into the air. From his position on the ground compared to that of Shukaku, he would be nothing but a mere ant had he been a normal human, but he was more than that, size difference wouldn't deter him.

The Shukaku rose to its full height, the bubbling rage he had for human kind shuffled to one side, he had a pest to deal with. The burning intent the Shikaku was emitting didn't faze Naruto a bit.

Naruto watched as the gigantic arm of Shukaku swung down on him, instead of waiting for it like he usually does, he decided to end it soon as sunset was approaching. Naruto jumped back, both of his palms thrown forward; two huge Fuma blades flew out of the single-ringed ripple that suddenly became visible in front of Naruto. Both Shuuriken went on a fixed with almost blinding speed, the arm of Shukaku that unfortunately managed to somehow appear in their part did nothing to put off their advancement as they sliced through it cleanly. Instead of screaming painfully like Naruto had expected, the Shukaku did scream, but gleefully as another grew to replace the detached one that lay in a heap of sand on the ground.

Not comfortable with his viewing position on the ground, Naruto disappeared into a ripple reappearing on a much higher branch.

"YOU!" the Shukaku bellowed when Naruto appeared just below his line of sight. He didn't have much to say anymore, he wasn't about to strike a conversation now. The Previous Kazekage was enough, he would not allow for a child to take away his freedom once again not even a day after his release. Shukaku morphed the sand heap on the ground to form another arm, he didn't need any form of physical movement before he could sand, and he was the sand demon for god sake. However he did have one last word for the blonde: "DIE" Shukaku roared as the sand arm shot up from right under Naruto. Naruto leaned backwards as he fell off the branch, coming side by side with the upward moving sand. Before the sand could change its course, Naruto cut a clean slice straight through it. His feet barely touched the ground before Naruto shot forward, he raised his palm upwards making copious amount of shadow gathered at the Bijuu's. the shadow advanced to wrap itself tightly around the Bijuu's feet. Confusion flashed across Ichibi's face as it felt its movement were restricted, the confusion that was quickly replaced with an agonizing look as the shadow at its feet start to tighten. Before long, the Ichibi could no longer keep it quiet as its leg gave way. The Bijuu roared angrily and slumped to the ground, but it was short lived as the insane laughter came back with even more chilling effect. The severed body part once again morphed into workable one making the Ichibi stand back to its full height. Now it was getting annoying, and Naruto was not about to spend his time sunset-gazing(my word) with a several meter high monster in his backyard. Naruto jumped back a good distance before landing on another branch, he ignored inane rant of the Bijuu to ponder on the best way to deal with the situation without causing more damage to the surrounding. He could think of more than ten different effective ways, but he had something he wanted try out, Jiraiya was his first target, but the perfect opportunity just provided itself.

Naruto waited patiently as the Bijuu leapt into the air, an amazing feat for a being for its size. Just as Ichibi reached within range, a circular seal with a great deal of complexity glowed to life on Naruto's right palm, without further ado, Naruto hit his palm on the ground beneath him. Instead of the normal circular pattern with which seals tend to activate, the ground two feet In front of Naruto, lit up as white bright seal arrays crept horizontally on both side of Naruto. Shukaku turned his attention to the source of the large expulsion of chakra, the thin horizontal array of seal kept spreading apart before picking up pace. What was the kid up to again, Shukaku wondered. Whatever it was wouldn't really matter mush as the kid would soon be a paste of human flesh him. As he went to cross the line, he crashed into an invisible wall that shot upwards. The Shukaku, with its massive structure was swung back rather forcibly. Getting back to its full height, the Ichibi could still not make out the end of the wall; it seems it stretched to infinity. He watched as a paper thin black shadow rose from the array of seal below to meet its upper counterpart. He couldn't see even a foot behind the bizarre creation, of his thousands of years alive, he had never seen anything like it. The look he had would have been mistaken for awe as he saw tiny crackles of electricity seeped through the thin wall, but he was too proud to admire the creation of a measly human. Even as the sizzles of electricity started to blanket the area as a result of the high speed with which the volts were running to and fro between the two anchors, granted he could not hope to catch a glimpse of the matching part, he still would not bow to a meagre being; besides, what could a paper-thin iron wall do to him. As he was to move forward, he heard the most dreaded word he never wanted to hear whenever he managed to escape. " **Ninpo:Kuchiyose"** the word rang in the Ichibi's ear as he stare intently at the tall wall. He waited patiently, and he was not disappointed, only a bit surprised. Because there in front of him is a carbon copy of Shukaku, unnaturally black with glowing patterned blue eyes, still an exact coy of itself. The glowing eye for its part wasn't like any Doujutsu he had ever come across, it had traces of the Sharingan, Rinnegan and Byakugan with other unrecognisable ones in the background. It was unlike grandmother's own that were stagnant, instead of melding to become one like other advanced Doujutsu, the different genes existed individually, only appearing with brightly outlined flashes. Shukaku couldn't even make out its first lead of the pattern. The Byakugan it did recognised would flash brightly only to be replaced by the Sharingan in the same manner, the Rinnegan would then take cue, similarly for the rest. This would be the most bizarre summoning Shukaku would ever witness. He braced himself for the fight of his life as his copy flashed forward with startling speed, considering it was a construct of iron.

On the other side of the wall, Naruto sighed and stood up before turning to the general direction of his residences. Naruto walked forward without a glance backward, he would wait for the result of his handiwork while sunset gazing.

 **TWO WEEKS AFTER INVASION**

Orochimaru sat on his throne baring his numb arms, damn those two Kage…and Naruto. "Kabuto" he called into the darkness. Barely minutes after, the four eyed teenager appeared in front of him.

"Send him in, I can stand this pain any longer"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

He knows, he knew that the Council had been plotting, yet he couldn't bring himself to worry. He had weeks at best before he would drop off the radar. He would prefer to execute his plan without Konoha on his shoulder. Orochimaru's betrayal had been expected as he was the one that geared the emotion of the snake Sannin in the first place, it was only part of things that needed to happen, things that must happen, he could feel the gears begin to turn already, and very soon everything would be in full effect.

Naruto blinked, the noise and chit-chatter of marketers receding to the background, he continued onward nonetheless. Before long, he found out who was responsible as his surrounding morphed into that of a forest.

"Naruto" he heard a rather calm voice called

Naruto turned to the two figures standing a few feets from him. Both of them had black cloaks with red clouds. The taller one had an inhumane feature as his whole body was blue like that of a shark, he even had gill slits below each eye, his jagged teeths only reinforced Naruto's opinion. The second one could be considered a little normal if not for his red glowing eyes. Both had straw hats.

"What is it?" Naruto asked briskly

"What a rude mouth! Itachi allow to shave off his face with Samehada" Kisame demanded. Jinchuuriki or not, no one should speak to his elder that way. Itachi waited for any sort of reaction when his name was mentioned, over time his name had been something that generated fearful attention. Whenever his name was mentioned people tended to be on their toes, yet Naruto didn't show the slightest hint of a quickened breath. "Control your anger Kisame, we are only here to talk". Confusion flashed across Kisame's visage but was quickly replaced with a neutral one, Itachi always knows best. Meanwhile, Itachi was still analyzing Naruto, he didn't even seemed surprised at the sudden change in environment.

"I used to know someone like you" Itachi said steering for a conversation. "He…" Itachi continued but was interrupted.

"Itachi why are you here?"

Itachi widen his eyes slightly before he chuckled, "you even have his voice" he said purposefully avoiding the question. However he was forced to change that approach when Naruto started to turn around. The Genjutsu was pretty much useless as he couldn't feel any hold on Naruto.

"Naruto, what do you think of the today ninja world?" he wasn't sure if that would make any sense to a Genin but he had to try. Naruto with his back to the two, smiled, this he could talk about, and he was interested in knowing what could have forced Itachi to slaughter everything he had ever held valuable.

The loud puff of smoke brought Hiruzen out of his reverie, what the council had suggested weighed heavily on him, it could Damage Naruto's life completely should anything go wrong.

"Ah! Kakashi, why the sudden appearance? I don't think I called for you"

"It's just something that has been bugging me for a while now," Kakashi explained

"Oh well, go on, what is it?" Hiruzen said, a little more enthusiastic than he intended, maybe he was just glad that someone arrived to draw his attention from Naruto for a while.

"Naruto said something during the chunnin exams just before his display, what he said was pretty much expected. The problem is the way he said it" Kakashi enlightened the aged Kage.

"And what would that be?" Hiruzen questioned, he was unceremoniously brought back to the Naruto case he had been wishing to escape from for a while.

"He said Konoha wasn't his home. Hokage-sama, he sounded like he was soon going to desert the village," there, his cause of discomfort out in the open. Should Naruto decide to desert the village, Sasuke would most likely turn rogue also, considering the unstable phase he is in currently. If either Naruto or Sasuke should go nuke he would not be able to carry out his obligations, besides, it would soil his image. Two missing-nins as students.

"What do you suggest we do?" Hiruzen asked even though they pretty much had a solution in mind.

"That's the problem, I can't think of one. I was thinking that maybe the council would know best, or more importantly, Shikaku." He always knew what to do when others met a brick wall.

Hiruzen weighed the pros and cons of telling someone not part of the council, not even the civilian side of the council know of the plan. Should any of the Jounins know, it should be Kakashi, he has the closest of relationship to Naruto.

"Have a sit Kakashi" Hiruzen said while activating the privacy seal. After getting comfortable Kakashi asked "what?" with an even more serious tone-if that is at all possible-, the Hokage's change in demeanour showed the Hokage was about indulge him in a very secretive information.

"After Minato sealed the Kyuubi we checked the seal on Naruto's belly and noticed some alterations in it. It wasn't that obvious but Jiraiya being a seal master also, spotted it right away. We didn't think much of it at the time, so we just attributed it to Minato being crafty." Hiruzen clarified

"So you think the presence of the seal or rather the disappearance of it is responsible for Naruto's current state" Kakashi contributed what little he could.

"Exactly, and we believe whichever it is happened approximately on the night of his tenth birthday. Inoichi characterized his behavioural pattern from that night to that of someone who has locked away his feelings. We suspect he might have done it unconsciously or… someone else might be responsible" Hiruzen was glad he decided to involve Kakashi, it felt refreshing talking about it with someone who has the safety of Naruto in mind.

"That is unnerving; do you mean there may be an external influence?" Kakashi asked even though he didn't need more explanation.

"It could very well be Naruto, but usually people that are able to do it are so bent on destroying the world that it is nearly impossible to get to them" Hiruzen put it in plain words

"I guess we never had a choice in the first place," Kakashi said finding it hard they had already lost Naruto without much of a choice.

"There is a solution…." Hiruzen drawled purposefully

Realization dawned on Kakashi soon enough and muttered a barely audible "but it is forbidden"

"As the Akimichi clan and Nara clan each have forbidden techniques, the Yamanaka also has theirs, but as it deals with the mind and therefore very dangerous, it is rarely mentioned, if ever." HIruzen didn't stop there, "it may reap fruitful result or it could backfire. It's possible it may not even work because we don't now how deep Naruto has been affected.

"How soon is this going to be?"

"Very soon if things continued at this rate. An unknown informant informed us that Naruto had a deal with Orochimaru as he plans to attack a place, where though, the person didn't mention." Hiruzen was back to his first cause for concern.

"So you don't know the identity of this informant?" Kakashi asked feeling skeptical

"No we don't but we suspect Orochimaru sent him in himself considering how much of his invading force was decimated at the hands of Naruto. It could be revenge move. But most importantly, where is Naruto planning to attack?" It couldn't possibly be konoha after he save them just three weeks prior. However, precaution was needed because they wouldn't put it past him to turn on them.

 **Back with Naruto**

"Naruto, what do you think of the today Ninja world?" Itachi asked again. Kisame was getting increasingly frustrated with his partner. Samehada had been bustling with unusual amount of energy since they came in close proximity with the Blonde.

"I think it's pathetic" Naruto replied, this was something he liked discussing

"Why?" Itachi asked a bit surprised

"Firstly, why did you kill off all what you have always held precious, what you have always cherished?" Naruto returned the question with a question of his own. Itachi studied Naruto a little, he didn't seem like he gave a damn about the life Itachi took that night. Naruto was after something else.

"Excuse us Kisame" Itachi ordered not waiting for a response as he eject his partner from the Genjutsu. "I'll tell you but first, do you believe in peace, or rather, do you think its right to wish for peace?" From here, Itachi didn't know where the conversation was heading

"Itachi, everything attached to the word 'peace' is nothing but vain fantasy. Peace is a mere word that shouldn't exist in realistic world. Ninjas that do think of peace have clearly been allowed to roam free for too long…without an owner. The ninja era came to be because of a war-infested mind, so I see no reason why our main reason for being to be vainly wished against. I guess you were also one day wishing for peace when you slaughtered your **family** " Naruto clarify in one breath. He would remind them what a real ninja world looks like, not the now pathetic duplicate. Even the powerful ones among them who claimed cruelty for human life do sometime wish for peace or are indirectly working towards it.

Itachi shuddered, from what, he did not know. Was it because Naruto never called him a monster-meaning slaughtering a whole bunch of people was okay in his book as long it is not family and not for the purpose of peace. Or could it be because Naruto has completely lost hope in humanity-It's like Naruto didn't even want there to be peace.

Itachi pondered a little more, on one hand, this was the kind of person they needed in the Akatsuki, on the other, it could backfire. But would Naruto allow for the success of project **Tsu Ki Nome**. Naruto's next answer would conclude their meeting. "The sage made a prophecy, do you know about it?" one does not claim to understand the ninja world without knowing about the **prophecy**.

What answer he got, came in form of a hard stare. Well he expected too much from Naruto, he made to drop the cloak (it did not qualify as Genjutsu) but Naruto spoke up.

"The prophecy was the only the product of a fear-stricken and desperate mind, nothing more" when the brain remain idle for too long, all sort of things take haven in it.

It should have come as a surprise to Itachi that someone could easily dismiss the most sacred of prophecies the sage had ever made, but Itachi had got acquainted.

Well that decides it. "Naruto, how do feel about joining the Akatsuki?"

"Here they come Taicho" A ninja said handing the binocular to Baki, the acting leader in the absence of their Kage. He had a veil covering half of his face with a red war paint visible on the other cheek. After their rather quick and humiliating defeat at the hands of Konoha, the village council had made him take up the task of a temporary leader until a more suited leader will takeover.

Baki jumped down from the high elevated walls of Suna ready to receive their soon to be Kage. He brought the binocular up to his eyes; he should make sure there were just their Ninjas, just in case. Baki turned right and left, he noted a good dozen or so of their Ninja captive maintained a few feet distance from Gaara. Normal enough.

Kakashi walked down the streets of Konoha, his book pulled close to his face to avoid looking suspicious. What the Hokage told showed him there was much trust held in him, What if Naruto already caught wind of their plan, should there even be such plan in the first place? Kakashi almost walked past a stall when he sensed three powerful chakra. One he was familiar with, the other though… doubtful. Peering into the stall, Kakashi saw two figures donning black cloaks with red clouds, capped with straw hats. Alarm bells started ringing in his ears, what were the Akatsuki doing here? And why is Naruto in the same stall with them, doesn't he know it's dangerous to even come close one of them. On cue, Asuma and Kurenai walked up to him, before they could say a word he shushed them "Intruders" he whispered. Then right in front Kakashi's eyes the two AKatsuki vanished as Naruto strode out of the stall, walking past the three Jounins as if they weren't there. He made to call Naruto but paused, the two Akatsuki were more pressing. He silently summoned his nin-dogs, he never had to tell the two other Jounins to give chase.

Naruto breathed in the air of the village as he walked past some villagers. He noted as everyone parted way for him while some smiled at him, something that had become a regular occurrence anytime he walked the streets of Konoha. He was sure some would have waved at him while shouting his name had he Valued the attention they showered him. He could only shake his head; humans really don't know what to make of their minds. They went from despising him to admiring him overnight just because he used a technique of their beloved Hero to save them. He however did wonder if they would still suck up to him had he used the Hiraishin against them.

Naruto arrived at his warehouse, he moved closer to the door and a seal glowed to life at the top of the door before it swung open, he walked in and darkness enveloped him until another seal hummed to life as a door slide open right in his front. The darkness disappeared as daylight streamed in, accompanied by fresh grassland breeze. To Naruto's right was a vast grassland that stretched over thousands of hectare of land where it met up with a humongous forest, further in were a couple of highlands along with some high elevated mountains. To his left, not much, just seawater, which allowed sea breeze to filter into his abode, further in also, a massive waterfall could be seen which was formed like a horizontal arc. Finally, directly in front of Naruto stood his masterpiece, the several feet tall mansion (not good with measurements). A true work of art, designed, crafted and made entirely out of Naruto's highly reinforced Mokuton-Jutsu. It was a sturdy and elegant mansion worthy of only Naruto, it had its top half painted with a scaly yellow paint which made it to sparkle in the evenly distributed daylight that extends to every nook of the sky. No sun was present/visible; the daylight was evenly distributed though. The lower half of the building was intricately designed to look like interlocking bricks while still being wood. Naruto walked past the glass paned wall into his spacious mansion heading for the mini-deck at the very top of the building, which protruded over the balcony on the second floor. After getting settled on the fold out chair, Naruto turned his gaze to the bright sky, and with a thought everything soon disappeared and was replaced with his favorite, the night sky. He could see the stars begin to twinkle and the sea breeze wafted all around him.

Physics was useless in here, he controlled… everything, living or non-living, tangible or intangible, movable or immovable, were all under his control. In here He controlled the geography, in here He was **GOD**!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This is fiction, so expect some fictitious content. There are words you won't be seeing in this story, words that don't blend with male character or grown ups. Words like: Pout, pouted, pouting, I simply hate them word so you won't be seeing it.

Also I never got a chance to say it, but here goes: I DON'T CLAIM TO OWN WHAT ALREADY HAS AN OWNER, simple.

Uh….R&R?

 **CHAPTER NINE**

"What the hell was that back there Itachi?" Kisame fumed. First Itachi had ruined the whole plan by playing catch-up with the Jinchuuriki, their order had left no space for misinterpretation-capture the nine tails, as if that wasn't enough, a spandex-wearing eyesore (who surprisingly had incredible strength) had ruined his plan of snacking on those three Jounins. The two akatsuki were well on their way out of Konoha now.

"We wouldn't have been able to capture him even if we tried, Kisame" it was only right if he explained his actions back at the village.

"So you are finally ready to drop the hat, didn't you see his academy stats?" Kisame didn't think it possible but it appears Itachi's sickness was brain-based.

"His academy stats remained non-existing until recently" Itachi replied ignoring the intended pun, "either he was never a ninja of Konoha or he was enrolled just recently"

"That still doesn't explain your incompetence"

Itachi wasn't in the least insulted, "Kisame, you seem to have forgotten what we saw of his actions during the Chunnin exams. Do you think someone of his caliber deserves such insulting stats?" Itachi's statement was as a result of their presence in the village long before they were discovered. Itachi had picked a loud mouthed civilian who was busy recounting his escapades during the chunin exams and how he came face-to-face with the **New Kiroi-senko** in action. His narration of him being saved by a yellow flash had caught Itachi's attention; it turned out the man didn't have much to boast about when his brained was turned inside-out with the Sharingan. His attestation was only a couple of bright flashes which was enough for Itachi, it was a memory, and as such, Itachi could control every bits of it with his Sharingan. Itachi had slowed everything to an indefinite pause, and even with almost all factors in their favor, all they caught was a yellow blur and the silhouette of a person who was unmistakably Naruto at its center. The most surprising however, were the pair of eyes that bore them to their cores. The eyes were unlike anything they knew related to Naruto, or unlike anything both ninja had ever seen in their entire life. Sure the blue still remained, Kisame was sure even Itachi was as equally floored, what with him being a possessor of a dangerous Doujutsu in its own right. Kisame had no idea how such an intricate pattern managed to fit in such a small space. The eyes were like deep wells, no, more like a deep bottom cylinder, with different structures distributed at even intervals in all of its proportion. The structures would appear merged at first sight but one would soon discover they weren't, slight inclination revealed them to be individual as they were aligned perfectly right over the other, such an arrangement should have rendered some if not all forms behind the first incomprehensible, but the transparency possessed by each allowed for clear view of what is behind, and in this case, other transparent forms. Kisame would later figure out each form was a Doujutsu in its own right. Itachi could almost get lost staring at intricated maze nested in the pair of orbs suspended right before him. If he hadn't known better, Itachi would say Naruto was the universal giver of Doujutsu, he could virtually see just all forms of doujutsu, the outlines were numerous. From Shisui's to Izuna to madara, to his own, even the concentric rings of Pein-Sama was present, Naruto may just be the only person able to use more than one doujutsu in the ninja history. Looking closely, Itachi realized his first impression wasn't farfetched as he could see a tiny volt of electricity coursing in a fixed pattern round the maze, it appear even the extremely slowed reality couldn't completely hinder its movement, which begs the question, how fast would the volts go under normal circumstances. The pattern the volts followed, from what he remembered, was supposedly the Byakugan, if its puerility was any hint. The closer view revealed some more details to him, the pattern the volts followed seemed thicker than others just by a fraction, which prompted Itachi to think the other forms were inactive. Further inspections were cut short when a strange Doujutsu seeped through the others coming to a rest on the surface. Its domination already stripped the byakugan of its volts. Itachi wasn't even allowed to express his surprise before the eyelid snapped shut, thus ending his Genjutsu with instant effect. Itachi would later wonder where and what Naruto had been exposed to in such a short time, he wasn't even seventeen yet. Itachi only knew of the Sharingan's prowess to grant and transform feeble beings to dreaded villain in the blink of an eye. Yet here was someone who defied his logic and with a more deadly and lethal combination in synchronism.

This however, was exactly the problem for Kisame. He remembered everything vividly, while not having much insight on such situations, he knew someone with more than one Doujutsu was bound to be dangerous; he had living testimonies as comrades. People with Doujutsu always proved to be deadly opponents in a fight, which was why he longed for a fight with the Jinchuuriki, and Itachi had ruined that opportunity. Kisame had always loved battles which don't necessarily favor him just so he could take delight in turning everything around. His best choices were in the Akatsuki but Leader-sama forbade unnecessary spars in the organization. He of cause would automatically looked elsewhere for a challenge, and Naruto was right up his chart, yet…

Kisame just hope he and that bowl-cut weirdo would meet again sometime in the future.

Sumaru ran towards his village with all the speed he could muster, flying would have been his first thought but with there only hope gone, stolen, he wasn't sure how long the remaining reserves in him would last. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the item within the clutch of his finger, a glimmer of hope. He was almost there; the poison filled canyon was already in sight.

Akahoshi walked through the sparsely populated village; everybody was still grievous of the most recent disaster that had struck them unprepared. Each family had lost at least one person to that lightning technique, they just could not produce enough manpower to generate a shield for everybody, most of there Ninjas were also nailed. That simple stunt dealt them a heavy blow than the previous decades combined, he could tell the attack plan was well thought out. He continued on without a fixed destination, giving his condolence to those that bothered to look at him. There had been a good deal of burial in the last few days and the training dojo abandoned, sealed off from outside contact. It was decided the place just held too many painful memories, even before the blonde came along.

Akahoshi took another sharp turn and the giant pavilion came in sight, along an even more unusual sight. Sumaru was standing at the entrance when normally he would have barged in as his father was the previous leader; his whole face was painted with a look not seen in the village for a while now. Although he didn't notice, he had increased his pace slightly.

"What happened?" Akahoshi asked, coming to stop in front of Sumaru

"I got a lead" Sumaru replied. The tone with which he replied suggested that Sumaru had managed a pint of success since the fruitless search he started two weeks ago.

"Where?" Akahoshi asked, the previous animosity between them lay forgotten; the safety of the village is an utmost priority that should come before any other.

"See for yourself' Sumaru handed the item over to his uncle.

Akahoshi inspected the item with a critical eye, a Bingo book? Explains much. What other place would high level criminals be found? He flipped through the pages rapidly, his eye searching for a sole target-blonde hair- he found it quickly in the section for the new additions.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he voiced the first thing his eyes landed on. The boy's image was attached to one side of the page. There was no mistaking it; it was him, their stature matched too closely to be coincidence.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Country: Fire country

Hidden village: Konohagakure

Taijutsu: Average Chunin (guarded details)

Genjutsu: Unknown

Ninjutsu: Hiraishin and Kagemane (also guarded). Weird ripple jutsu

Sex: Male

Age: 13

Height: Approximately 5'5

Weight: Approximately 120 pounds

Birthdate: October 10

Chakra: Unknown

Bounty: 1 million Ryo

Other: Approach with caution as he tends to be everywhere at the same time. Better if not provoked

All the details seem lost to Akahoshi as all he allowed himself to see were: Uzumaki Naruto and Konohagakure. He just may be able to get that star for himself afterall. He returned his gaze back to his cousin and one thing was for certain: Konoha would be seeing new faces.

There was currently five occupants in the office of the Hokage and all were involved in a heated argument.

"Sensei, why did you even allow for such an idea into the council? I believe this is the third time someone would possess a workable Hiraishin in the Village, and I don't remember this same method being utilized during their respective time" Jiraiya argued, he hoped he would be able to drive his point home, although it seems likely, he still suspected Danzo must have masterminded the whole thing.

"Jiraiya, you must understand that he isn't the most stable of people currently in the village" Danzo said from his place, answering a question which wasn't directed at him.

"And your **weapons** are" Jiraiya countered, "and I don't remember asking you any sort of question"

"We are only trying to secure the safety of the village, don't your let close relationship with his parents to cloud your judgment. Honestly, the chunin exams showed us how much of a danger he can be." Koharu had spent the last few weeks horribly frightened, she had personally saw what outcome the Hirashin could inflict when in the hands of angered person. What if Naruto had choose that moment to end everything, to kill of everything that had ever wronged him. Everybody could have been erased in that moment in a spur of revenge, she spent that week, and the one after it, and the one after that fearing for the worse.

"I don't see why you should worry yourself, unless you have done something that deserves retribution. And how are you even sure that it's going to work and not making an even worse enemy than the current one" if anything, Jiraya was sure Naruto would not take it while sitting down, he must have known already.

"If push comes to shove, we can always banish him." Homura said.

"Or I can just banish the both of you right now" Hiruzen replied fiercely, he should make it clear that banishment wasn't an idea to be discussed in the council, much less agreed upon.

"Hiruzen, you are loosing sight of the future, you can clearly see the boy lack the will of fire" this time it was Koharu who spoke. What was wrong with Hiruzen anyway, he upheld the will-of-fire the most, yet why couldn't he see the boy was a danger to not only the higher ups but the whole konoha populace in general.

"You say this even after he saved you from an invasion that would have claimed your lives few weeks ago" Hiruzen almost growled, almost.

"And whose fault is that, Orochimaru was your student, your responsibility" guess who said that.

"How do we even know they didn't initiate the whole invasion together? For all we know he still has an ongoing deal with that snake. Maybe he went against Orochimaru so he could preserve our lives for himself" Koharu again.

Jiraiya watched from the Hokage to the two old bats to Danzo. Sensei had pretty much accepted the idea if he already welcomed such a risky suggestion in the first place. He stood up abruptly; he would not wait here while they plot against his godson, Naruto may have meant them harm, they rightfully deserve every bit of contempt they get in return for their less than innocent action.

"I'm leaving Sensei" Jiraiya said turning his back on the meeting.

Every body stood silent while walked out. Soon Danzo spoke up, "I hope your student won't be foolish enough to complicate things further."

The conversation/argument carried on for a few more minutes before Danzo, the ever knowing in situations of distress, once again suggested a solution that would benefit everybody and ensure the success of their plan.

Danzo took a deep breath before starting, "A request was sent to you from Kiri fairly recently, am I correct?" he quickly held up a hand to halt the inquisition that would surely follow on how he knew of the secret request, Hiruzen would soon see his reasoning anyway.

"Explain"

"I believe this request is of the kind that we would not be able to provide assistance for under normal circumstances, but with Naruto now in possession of that technique, we might just be able to bring things in our favor" Danzo explained, hopefully he won't have to highlight everything before they would catch on

"While tempting, I don't plan on pitting a team of my ninja against an army in hopes that Naruto will be weakened by the time he gets back; besides, I don't think anyone would want to team up with him, much less go against Yagura." Thing just looked hopeless and he was not going to be sacrificing a few of his ninjas just to get the job done. He wasn't like danzo

"You misunderstood me Hiruzen, I never suggested a team, only Naruto would suffice" he continued, lest allow someone to interrupt him. "From recent happenings, we know Naruto can keep himself protected while still dealing devastating damage to Yagura's army. While everything may seem in his favor, he would have to face Yagura at some point.

Everything may seem in his favor in terms of Ninjutsu, however Yagura was widely known for his stamina. His fight with the sand Jinchuuriki showed Naruto also possessed some lasting resilience, but even he can't resist fatigue. Yagura is an experienced Kage while the sand kid is only a Genin"

Each person in the room could clearly pick out a discernable detail; Danzo didn't come up with the decision only just. He had everything well thought out before this meeting; he only waited for the right moment to introduce it.

"This meeting is adjourned" everyone understood the silent dismissal.

"You can only prolong the inevitable for so long, Hiruzen" Does it even matter who said that.

Ino walked through the village with a destination in mind, a week ago Gai-sensei had offered to train each and everyone of the rookie teams, except maybe Naruto, his main reason being to involve them in a rigorous training in order to harness their hidden potentials, what birthed that idea was partly because of the invasion and mainly because of Naruto. Gai had stated it plainly that Naruto was leaps and bounds above them if combined together, but still continued to encourage them that with enough training they could live to achieve great things as their flame of youth burn brightly with the fiery passion of a thousand suns.

She trudge heavily into Training ground ten, Ino slowly raised her head expecting some kind of reprimand about how it took her a whole week before she could decide. The sight that greeted her however, was unexpected at most, at first, she was fairly sure she would not be the only one to chickened out, the sight before her says otherwise. Now she was definitely sure she was the only one save for Naruto and maybe Sasuke. Everyone of her teammate were present, each involved in one kind of training or the other, either individually or in groups. Even Chouji was busy doing sit-ups, there was also Sakura.

"I'm glad to see you finally decided to join us, Ino" she whipped her head around almost instantly, wasn't this Gai's idea? What was Asuma sensei doing here?

"What are you doing here, and what do you mean by 'us'?"

"The training was joint idea of us all (Jounins). We feel it is only right to train you all to better prepare you against the future as we don't know who might be planning to attack Konoha next. We only put Gai up to it knowing a few of you would back out cowardly because of Gai's renowned training method" Asuma explained, he was really glad Ino hadn't disappoint. "We tend to alternate between training instructors" he said when he noticed Ino directed her attention back to the group. "We realized it is better to educate you in all forms of combat instead of sticking to one specialty."

"I saw some strange ninjas on my way here" Ino said, "They had a weird headband and are dressed like they were ready for battle." This partly contributes to her presence here today as their presence in the village reminded her of the invasion and how hopeless she was during the attack.

"I'm sure they are under tight surveillance, we won't be caught by surprise anytime soon" Asuma assured her even if he didn't know who the strange ninjas were. "Meet up with Gai, he will give explanation on what to do"

Immediately Ino walked away Asuma vanished in a swirl of leaves reappearing later in the Hokage's tower

"You can not see the Hokage at this moment" the secretary said recognizing the approaching Jounin.

"Is he busy?"

"Yes, he's in a meeting with some emissaries"

"Are these emissaries by chance dressed kind of funny?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Nothing" Asuma replied, "thank you for your time" he added turning his back on the woman; it would seem the emissaries already found their way to the Hokage.

"Don't mention it, it's my job"

 **With the Hokage**

"To what do we owe this…unsolicited visit?" Hiruzen asked, he didn't want to jump to assumptions.

"Hokage, I'm sure you are old enough to recognize our headband even if we aren't one of the five great Nations." Akahoshi decided it was best to act professional, brawling wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Indeed, but why are you here?" Hiruzen inquired, he hoped they too weren't here to request for some kind of help in an ongoing war, their outfits didn't leave much for him to conclude.

"Don't play ignorant with us, you already know why we are here" Akahoshi shouted getting to his feet; he had more to gain so it was only right if he took on the position of leader.

"I'm lost on you, can you enlighten me?" Hiruzen asked observing the man's reaction with a raised eyebrow.

Akahoshi began to get furious, the Hokage wanted to play ignorant and he could not allow for that, the safety and strength of their village was at stake here.

"About four weeks ago…" and so Akahoshi went into details. While narrating his story, he watched the Hokage's visage for any sign of acknowledgement.

He got none

"So if I understand you clearly," Hiruzen started when the ninja in front of him stopped ranting, "a blonde boy attacked you along with an accomplice, correct?"

"Yes"

"The date, from what you have just said, matched the day we hosted our Chunin exams. And the only blonde boy in the village was also a contender. I don't see how it's possible for him to appear in two places at the same time. In addition, the distance from your village to Konoha isn't a negligible factor if your days-long journey is any indication. How then would you explain his presence in your village when he was supposedly in ours?" HIruzen could just turn things against them provided not many people know of Naruto's ability to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time, but would it be worth it. Naruto did massacre over half the population of a village. A most under-believable phenomenon

"With all due respect…Hokage-dono, this boy is one of your making. It's exceptionally difficult to be a coincidence." They made it this far already, they would achieve there aim, even if it mean going behind the old monkey.

"You said your sources led you to believe he originates from this village. Where, might I ask, your sources got their Intel?" Hiruzen was sure of one thing; not many people know of Naruto's existence. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow when the ninja in his front pulled his hand into his flak jacket, he would not be foolish enough withdraw a weapon

Akahoshi withdrew his hand, bringing out the bingo book that prompted their departure in the first place

"In here" he placed the book in front of the wizened old man, another copy was hidden within his reach in case the old man decided to act funny.

Hiruzen flipped through the pages taking note for any sign of a trap. He visibly slowed when he got to the section for new entries. True to what the accusing man said, Hiruzen found a page dedicated to the boy who was supposed to be his protégé. The page had everything from his picture to his suspected height and weight, it made sense somewhat, since no one ever managed to get close enough to get an accurate measurement. He could see some missing details but who would have so much information on Naruto, he quickly skimmed through the statistics, his raking gaze clamped on a bold sentence written at the bottom of the page.

 **CREDIT: OTOGAKURE**

'Orochimaru' HIruzen thought, the snake Sannin was really out to get Naruto. Hiruzen sighed tiredly; other village would soon see the entries and it would once again cause an uproar. He knew a fair share of updates would soon be added to the bingo book, especially on the bounty. Such revelation would not sit well with villages that threw joyous parties when the page for the Yondaime was erased from the bingo book after his death. A new ninja who bare uncanny resemblance to the Yondaime, also from the same village and in possession of the Hiraishin just seemed too fishy. People would started questioning the validity of Minato's death had Orochimaru not boldly proclaimed Naruto as the son of the yellow flash.

"Now that you agreed we are right, we demanded the return of what has rightfully belonged to us for centuries." Akahoshi interrupt the Hokage's musing. The monkey had been cornered. His entourages were now grinning. Thing couldn't get any better.

"I'm afraid that is not possible at the moment" Hiruzen said composing himself.

"WHAT!" this time, the group chorused their surprise. that had been their last legal resort.

Hiruzen held up a hand to halt any other outburst. "While I may have heard your side of the story, I still have yet to listen to his. This entire ruckus may only be a well planned out treachery. So you will provided with a place to stay for today while I make confirmations. Tora" he called, and an Anbu appeared behind him instantly.

"What the fuck!" Sumaru exclaimed, jumping to his feet, a kunai brandished in his palm.

"He will lead you to your place of residence for today" Hiruzen continued, ignoring the kid at the side of the room.

Akashoshi could see the conversation was over and nothing much came out of today's 'negotiation'. Further prolonging would only allow the Hokage more excuses. "On second thought Hokage-sama, we would like to handle the situation our way. If you could just direct us to his place of residence…"

"Are you certain that is your wish? From what you narrated, the whole of your village couldn't raise a finger against him. I have to say, with this small **army,** is there something you prepared that I should know of, which could place the safety of my people in danger?"

"We only have business with him, not your people. Plus we may be a small village but do not underestimate us Hokage-sama. He succeeded only because he caught us by surprise." Akahoshi boasted, his arrogant side didn't allow for insults.

"Well if that is your decision…Tora, lead them to the warehouse." Normally Hiruzen wouldn't allow for such a thing, but this was Naruto. He couldn't be worried, Naruto would take care of himself, He always has. Maybe that was exactly what people couldn't cope with, a close enough reason for his dispute with the villagers. They just could not accept the fact that Naruto never came to them for help, never begged for assistance; he was a little too independent for their liking, and that makes him a mystery. Mysteries don't belong in Konoha.

"You are dismissed" Hiruzen spun his chair around to overlook the city below through the glass paned window of his office. Soon the four-man council would be at his door, Naruto might just have given them a more valid excuse to push their luck, and Hiruzen wasn't planning on putting it off either, he was tired. He hoped this would serve a good purpose for Konoha as his last decision as a Hokage.

"Inu, inform Naruto that his presence is required in my office tomorrow." Hiruzen didn't need turn to make sure his order was executed.

The next day found Naruto already in front of the Hokage's door. Before he could raise a fist to the door it swung open to reveal four occupants.

"Glad to see you could make it Naruto. Come in" said Hiruzen

Koharu shifted uncomfortably in her sit, being in the same room with the boy was enough to make her tense.

"You called for me"

Hiruzen decided to go with half the truth, "We receive a request for help from Kirigakure. As you know, they are currently involved in a war with their tyrannous Mizukage. In the letter, it was particularly highlighted that only your help was necessary, owing to your recent display of the Hiraishin prowess at the invasion. They thought you could cause large scale destruction to turn the battle in their favor." Hiruzen said, "know you perfectly have the right to reject the offer if you choose not to help, I only think it would provide you with experience and allow you to hone your abilities to the best of their capability. It's your decision."

"I accept" it came sooner than he anticipated, but it wouldn't matter anyway, it only means phase one has begun.

"Here is the scroll and the mission is classified S-rank, no one is to know of its existence except the five of us in here."

Naruto exited the building without another word, and the rest occupants in the room shared a collective sigh they hadn't known they were holding.

"That went a little too smoothly don't you think?"

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** Kiri's Arc


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This is my best chapter so far, and it's also the true beginning of the story. I had to erase a scene because of its dullness, other than that…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own what already has an owner

 **CHAPTER 10**

"Halt" shouted Chojuru, he was a blue haired boy with the exceptional appearance only the seven swords Nin could manage, he also had an object wrapped in bandages attached to his back.

The assumed foe impede his movement in respect to their command, the mist covered forest couldn't allow for them to better distinguish his identity, but one thing was for certain: he wasn't a rebel. They could only pick him out of the mist covered forest because this was their haven, their home, since the oppressive rule of their tyrannous Mizukage. Even so, he came too close to the hideout before they were able to sense his presence, he would have fitted perfectly had it not been for the fact that rebels walk in group, a method they took up after the Mizukage had suddenly walked up to their hideout unsuspected and continued to lay siege, they manage to escape only because of the sacrifice of an experienced few of their driving force. His blonde hair only served as an added bonus.

"What business do you have with us and how did you manage to find out our location?" a question from Ao, a bandana-wearing ninja that had an eye patch over his left eye. In rebellious villages, 'why(s)' comes before 'who', the identity could be discussed later. The rebels were scatter in the trees, perching on different branches. They had barely given out their location to any stranger and even the Konoha's carriage didn't have their location on it, politics was just that unsafe, who knew what kind of relationship Konoha had with the Mizukage. Ao prepared to give out the order to obliterate the figure should it try to play any trick, the land was called bloody mist for a reason, and not many ever get to express their intention before being exterminated. Even without the order everybody tensed their muscle ready to deliver a killing blow when they saw the figure began to make a move.

"I was given a mission" leave it to Naruto to go indirectly.

They immediately tensed; it could be any mission, from assassinating to rescuing to information gathering, everything in the ninja world is connected to mission in a way or the other.

Naruto pulled out the scroll entailing the mission details; he held it up high above his head. He would rather have them ignorant to his true intention than to have to kill them all just to get the deed done.

What seems to be the leader of the group appeared several feet in front of him.

Naruto brought the hand containing the scroll forward, he could see the man uptight movement. They didn't even know him yet they were this jumpy, a good thing in his book if he was going to work with them, he couldn't have them on his shoulder every chance they get. His visit to Kirigakure was inevitable, with or without the council.

Ao created a clone to collect and open the scroll to check its content; he wasn't going to take chances against any trap. He inspected the scroll and sure enough it was the scroll they sent to Konoha three weeks prior. He looked back at the ninja proper, he appeared too young to be carrying out such task, then he suddenly remember their notorious enemy and his youthful appearance. "Where is your headband?" if he was truly from Konoha there should be an indication.

"I don't have one" Naruto returned plainly.

"Follow me" Ao said, it was unlikely that the ninja hadn't already the location of their hideout. He led the blonde back to the camp, all attention averting to them as they made entrance.

People started to speak softly among themselves and an all too familiar book started to appear among gathered groups. Ao had no idea what was causing the ruckus so he chucked it up to them seeing a stranger with such a vibrant colored hair. That still didn't explain the why they were all bringing out their bingo book, he would find out soon enough after he showed the ninja to Mei-sama.

"Tsuchikage-Sama, elder Hideyoshi wants to see you regarding a matter he termed as urgent."

"Well send him in, what are you waiting for?" Ohnoki replied in his grumpy voice. Elder Hideyoshi was the only person in the village who could boast of seeing Ohnoki in his childhood years.

"Welcome" Ohnoki greeted, the man was truly his role model, and he could still do things that proved difficult for Ohnoki yet was older than him. "What brings you here?"

Again the bingo book found its ways into another village; "here" the elderly man said, dropping the book in front of Ohnoki. He didn't bother to sit down, he didn't need to. "Look at the last entry"

The Tsuchikage zoomed through the pages to arrive at his given directory, "A playboy?" he asked.

"Look again, doesn't he seem familiar?"

Ohnoki returned to the book, squinting his eyes to try and see what was wrong with the man, it clicked soon enough and he remembered where he had last seen those blue eyes and the vibrant yellow. As if just realizing something, Ohnoki close the book, checking the hard cover as if to make sure he was really looking at the Bingo book.

"Why is he back in here?" Hiruzen asked, venom dripping from his voice. He had been one of the few that went to great lengths to confirm Minato's death. "Is he still alive?"

"The entry says it's his son" Hideyoshi replied, "and apparently, he also possess the Hiraishin"

Ohnoki stayed quiet for a few minutes, "what do we do now?"

"We wait" it was the best course of action for someone in their position.

"Welcome Naruto" Mei greeted immediately Ao and the blonde stepped into her make-shift office.

"Do you know him Mei-sama?" Ao asked clearly confused at her recognition

"No, but would you please excuse us, I believe I have business to discuss with our… visitor"

Ao excused himself politely after that, if Mei-sama thought she could protect herself, then she could, what possible danger could a boy of his age pose?

"So Uzumaki-san, I'm sure you understand our current dilemma and the reason we requested for help from your Hokage. Your presence in the village is less than appreciated as what we requested for is heavy manpower to help deal with our situation, not some silly backup. We haven't sent you back only because we are going to need every helping hand that comes our ways, so you need to understand your position if you are going to be working with us, I won't stop you from leaving but if you choose to stay, do not expect any kind of special treatment." Mei clarified, watching the budding young man in front of her for any reaction. All she managed to catch was a raised eyebrow which was win-win in her book, he at least had some form of military training if he maintained his expression so nicely, the battlefield isn't child's play. It showed he wasn't just dressed to kill even though no kunai pouch was in sight, or any form of weapon for that matter.

Naruto still maintained his all black appearance with the lush of sun-kissed blonde hair and sky blue clear eyes being the only variation. The only factor relating him to a Shinobi was the regal manner with which he walks. He would have passed harmlessly as a commoner if not for his posture that screamed of royalty.

"How were you able to recognize me?"

"I got Intel beforehand" Mei replied tightly, was that all he could come up with after her long speech.

"When was that?" Naruto asked

"Earlier today, is something wrong?"

"Amazing" Naruto remarked with a hint of a smile.

"What's so funny?" Mei asked irritated, no man has had the guts to laugh at her in a very long time

"Nothing" Naruto replied gaining a neutral expression, "just that you were able to put up such a fine speech in such a short amount of time."

Mei didn't know if to feel angry or happy, the statement was both a compliment and an insult, was he questioning her position as a female leader? In the end she went with angry, his smile did disappear a little too quickly for her comfort, he was deliberately getting on her nerves. In an instant she appeared behind Naruto breathing a warm-almost hot air down his neck. "I would watch my tongue if I were you. You have a very fine voice and I would hate to strip you of it. "Mei said in sickly sweet voice which was meant to appear deadly.

"Well…" Naruto started, pushing to his feet, "…I'll be retiring for today" he said completely unfazed.

"Tsk!" Mei scoffed, disappointed she didn't get much of a reaction. "Ao" she called loudly

The Ninja appeared instantly, "Mei-sama" he chanted kneeling down. Naruto raised and eyebrow at their little drama.

"Ao here, will lead you to the guest residence for today, tomorrow we will start with the introduction…"

'That won't be necessary" Naruto cut in, "my only business here is the war" he added walking out of the tent. He didn't have a hint of playfulness in his voice

"What is wrong with him, acting all high and mighty?" Mei wondered, it was more on impulse than anything else.

"I don't know but be careful around him; he came dangerously close to this place before we could detect him" Ao replied to the unintended question while vacating the tent also.

It had been a week since Naruto joined the rebel force and still they haven't managed to discover a tiny diverse of information about him, apart from that which was already in the bingo book. Not much fervor was expressed by the Uzumaki even when trying to relate to him, not even his favorite food is known as he never really ate as far as they could tell. It wasn't even certain if he sleeps in the camp, his tent was off limits to everybody except himself. However, they couldn't argue that his presence with them was a huge advantage. He had never went with them on scout missions yet they could tell he was active. The enemy force just continued to dwindle at a steady rate, he didn't deny being responsible but still refused to explain how he did it. The fact that nothing like that ever happened until his initiation into the camp made them believe he was solely responsible

 **With Naruto**

Naruto sat calmly planning his next course of action; he was through with his own part of the mission, now onto the request of the rebel force. Without much remaining for him to gain from the group, he needed to conclude the War soon. Although he would have prefer to end everything today so he could depart, Yagura needed to be lured out of the village, it wouldn't cost him a thing to lay siege on the whole village but this was the same village that the rebels would soon occupy, he didn't think they would appreciate his kind of gratitude. Hence the reason he has been sending the three tail Jichuuriki messages through his missing scouts and messengers, beheaded gate guards without infiltration, just minor hints that would fire him up for the real confrontation.

Naruto exited his tent for the second time that day and instantly caught sight of Ao, Mei's assistant, immediately, the event of yesterday came flooding back.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=FLASHBACK=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-

Naruto had been debating the best way to get into their (the rebels) brain so he could siphon a copy of their bloodline, this place harbor very strong Kenkei-Genkai users, they were surplus exactly in Kirigakure which was his main reason for accepting mission, a mission that wasn't a necessity in the first place, for whatever reason the Council had decided to appoint him the task, it was only a cover for his own real plot.

Naruto walked out of his tent into a world of white, it wasn't the type of white that burned the eye, just a thick white fog that obscured everything from view, even the sky could not be seen from the ground. Before long, Ao found his way over to the blonde.

"I'm surprised you are just noticing, every resident was affected, well except yours" Ao said, coming to stand beside the hero of the sound/leaf invasion. At the inquisitive eyebrow of the blonde, he felt it necessary to explain. "I'm able to find my way around the fog because I possess the prized Byakugan of your village."

"I know" Naruto replied annoyed at the ninja beside him

"Oh….well you know as this place is called the land hidden in the mist, what you are seeing is one of the factors that contributed to the title 'hidden mist.' It happens every few years, it had once plunged our force into a fit of confusion until we finally realized it was the earth taking its course.

"I didn't know that" Naruto said more to himself than anybody else.

"Yeah its…"

"What time is it? Naruto asked abruptly

"Actually once it begin, you lose track of time until its over or at least diminish a little." Ao turned to the blonde, wanting to continue the conversation, "hey are you listening to me?" Ao exclaimed when he saw the boy had his eyes closed with a faraway look on his face.

"Hey! Hey..." his voice began to fade before coming to an indefinite stop. Everything went deathly silent after that, no chirping of crickets or crooking of frogs, not even the distant chit-chatter was heard anymore, absolute silence as even the wind refused to caress the leaves. Naruto opened his eyes to see the ninja in front of him suspended in a trance-like state. He closed his eyes again then reopened it to reveal the interlocking tunnel of a Doujutsu. With a flare of chakra, two doujutsu became active, each pulsing with restrained power, the first was the Byakugan which lie at the outer edge of his eye, the second was an oval pupil surrounded by seven tomoes shaped like tiny spear heads, a faint sizzling sound escorted each volt of electricity that pulsed outward from the center of the dark pupil. Another faint pulse cleared the camp of its fog revealing to Naruto the normal view of the hideout. Naruto turned towards inanimate ninja beside him, his two palm once again growing the two dark swirling abyss, thus, the beginning of a long process of memory and bloodline assimilation. Naruto sifted through boatload of information moving from one ninja to the other, the swirling abyss in his palm changing nature with respect to any detected bloodline or special ability. He finally came to the last and most important of the group, Mei. Naruto approached her tent; he slipped into her tent to be presented with a sight that had him raising his eyebrow, if he had not known he would say she knew in advance that they would be placed in a deep stasis. Mei was bent over at the center of the tent with in only two articles of clothing. But this was Naruto and Mei didn't have fore knowledge of the situation, he chucked it up to coincidence.

Naruto walked round to where he head would be, the two assimilators in his palm coming to rest on both sides of her head. The speed at which the assimilator could detect bloodline was truly frightening as immediately the two palm changed from its neutral black to two scary looking entities. The swirling vacuum on his right palm was red, ready to erupt with the force of a dormant volcano coming out of sleep; Naruto had to move his hand away from her lest her brain get fried. The second palm appeared like a hot box of scorching steam. Eventually, both traits disappeared down the drain like all other of its type, Naruto continued his probing for two more seconds before returning to his initial position beside Ao. Naruto deactivated the doujutsu and the thick fog once again assaulted his sense, a mutter of "Kai (release) withdrew his hold over the rebel army.

"Hey! I'm talking to you" Ao continued

"Thank you for your help" Naruto interrupted, retreating back into his tent.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=- **FLASHBACK END** =-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-

That wasn't the first of his deeds since his arrival in Kirigakure

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-= **FLASHBACK** -==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-

A hooded male figure landed softly on one of the mountains overlooking the village hidden in the mist, and true to its name there were mist just below the perspective plane of the figure, and most the village's conical skyscrapers were obscured near the top. A black giant construct shaped like a bird rose behind the figure, before it immediately hardened into a glinting metal. The bird construct flapped its wing twice followed by a loud shriek which went unheard by any of the ninjas stationed on the mountain, or the mountain close to it because they all lay in heap of bodies behind him. The hooded figure vacated his position to reappear on the bird's back, it gave a few more flaps for test flight before taking to the sky. Both individuals spent a good few minutes airborne, the figure jumped off the bird after spotting his target, it wasn't a living being so searching out its location was useless. The constructed bird returned to its initial form of black before incinerating as the figure plunge down deep into the village from his high altitude.

He landed softly in a forested area of the village, the resulting wind from his high fall pushed the hood back, causing long silky blonde hair to spill out. Naruto peeled away the annoying piece of clothing before descending even deeper into the forest. He came upon a barbed fence bearing the "No Entry" warning, Naruto leapt swiftly landing on the other side of the wire.

Naruto finally spotted the piece of land that was his target and he let a smile graced his lips, he finally found the mass burial site of the Kaguya clan, a truly sacred location. The place was covered with a good deal of trees from years of unuse. Naruto navigated through the trees in search of a good spot. He got into a kneeling position after coming to stand on one such good spot, it isn't everyday that small scale Mokuton come in handy. Naruto placed both his palms an inch above the ground, small scale Mokuton jutsu were unfamiliar to him, never having any use for them, but like all the Jutsus he kept in archive, it would one day come to an important use, which was now. Two thick vines grew on each palm which continued on to pierce the earth floor, after reaching a suitable distance underground, the two vines began to branch out in several directions. Naruto had suspected that fossils containing the Kaguya's DNA material would have accumulated at the far depth of their grave, he just didn't think it would be this much or so powerful as his hands suddenly gained a layer of bone but his superior chakra quickly neutralized its effect. He had wanted to count on his chakra to upgrade whatever weak link he found but apparently, the probing vines had managed to tap into an already powerful link, the whole bunch of vines underground were redirected and the power source was immediately sucked dry. Naruto suddenly began to get overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to destroy something. The love of battle possessed by the Kaguya clan was now beginning to take hold on Naruto's already infested mind.

"Hey who are you?" Naruto was soon bound to be discovered anyway. There was a whole squad of hunter-nins, who were originally tasked to deal with the numerous missing-nins plaguing the village, standing a couple of feet to his right, but Naruto paid them no mind, he was busy muttering some incoherent jargons with a disheveled look, Naruto kept staring at his palm with wide eyes oblivious to his surroundings.

The assumed leader of the group gave the order to apprehend the target and the squad of hunter nin began to move in, a stranger in the restricted territory of their village was more than a target.

Among Naruto's incoherent jumble of words, the word "Ninpo (ninja art)" slipped out, the incoming group thought nothing special on it thinking it was some kind of a nervous breaking, probably because he would soon be in the hands of their intelligence division.

Not until the words "Sawaribi no Mai: (Dance of the seedling ferns) followed did the fools began to get an idea of what is going on, but then there realization came a little too late as the earth rumbled for a second and bone shards began to grow out of the ground, each one growing to a height of 18 meter and as fast as it would take one to blink. A smart nin among the group who managed to piece together the details would utter his last words as "Shit! A Kaguya" before being torn asunder by a shard that grew from right under him, his team also got subjected to a similar fate. Naruto gave a loud scream equivalent to a war cry and the affected range span out with even more speed, the previous occupants of the forest crushed to splinters. In the matter of a minute, the wood had gotten transformed into a swarm of jutting bones that continued to grow upwards, their height peaking to the clouds. Naruto wobbled to his feet, his dancing eyeballs set towards the village, which would only lead to a single outcome.

Needless to say, the village hidden in the mist stands today only because of the neutralizing effect possesses by Naruto's chakra. That day would come to be known in Kiri's history as "the day the Kaguya got angry" as even in their death, they consumed a better part of the village's geography.

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **FLASHBACK** **END** =-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-

Presently, Naruto walked up to the patch wearing ninja.

"What can I do for you, Uzumaki-san?"

"Can you lead me to your strategy room; I have a question to ask of you"

The two soon found themselves in the tent dedicated to preparation. "Well what is it? Ao asked

Naruto walked past him going to the board that held the visual map of Kirigakure. "Where are your sites for major battles?" Naruto asked while inspecting the board

"Here, here and that one" Ao answered pointing to several red dots on the illustrated map.

"What is this one called?"

"That particular one is the largest and is called demon's breath because of the mist that covered majority of the land. Why do you ask" Ao had kept quiet before but he couldn't anymore, such questions were unusual for the blonde.

"To end my part of the deal"

"Wha…"

"Now where is Yagura's tower?" Naruto asked, turning to another map that had the village layout

"I don't know what you plan on doing, but I currently see no harm in pointing to you the Kage tower. It is general knowledge, but bear in mind that if you betray us, you will not be making it back to Konoha in one piece" Ao threatened in what was supposed to be a deadly tone.

Naruto looked at the ninja as if just seeing him for the first time, "I'll be leaving in two days time" Naruto concluded, retreating into a ripple.

"What the hell!" Ao exclaimed when he could no longer sense the boy.

"Byakugan" he shouted then continued to search out the boy, He lingered on Naruto's tent which had previously been inaccessible to his Byakugan, no matter from what angle or altitude, it was like the tent literally became a thin sheet of paper. Ao quickly turned the direction he knew Mei would be, he needed to report what had just happened.

"Can I come in?" Ao asked from outside of Mei's tent even though he knew he could.

"Come on in"

Ao walked in with urgent-ness in his steps "Mei-sama".

"Have a sit and tell me why you have such a panicked look.

"I think Naruto is planning to betray us" Ao jumped straight on subject.

"Oh! Is that so? What brought you to that conclusion?" Mei asked, straightening on her chair, the scroll that occupied her attention tucked away.

"Well he started first by asking me some unusual questions and then saying something about ending a deal. I happened to threaten him and he made it a necessity to say it to my face that he would be leaving in two days time." Ao highlighted.

"What was this threat?" Mei inquired thinking it was something intense, the boy may not be someone that liked to be threatened.

"That I would see to it he doesn't return in one piece if he betrayed us" he defend, Ao Continued on to support his action, "you don't understand, he…"

"Ao, there is nothing wrong with trying to protect us, the cause may have been me. I've been inquiring about on him." Mei stated frankly, not at all bashful of her action

"When did this happen?" Ao asked surprised he didn't catch wind of a thing, being her assistant and all.

"Very recently I might say"

"Well what did you find?"

"Just that the information in the bingo book is lacking some major details and we have probably been sharing camp with a very dangerous ninja." Mei didn't give full detail mainly she herself didn't know what the details were, no one seem to.

"I see" Ao remarked

"We may have to trust in Konoha for the time being. Why don't we continue by you telling me what these unusual questions are, huh?"

Naruto appeared inside Yagura's office, pitch black Kunais flying at different angles in the room successfully dispatching the guards before they could sense a thing. The three tails Jinchuuriki was right behind his desk, his expression hardening into a vicious glare upon the entrance of the enemy. He had to quickly move out of the way when another one of the kunai went right through his chair, Yagura landed softly at another side of the room.

"Hello Yagura" Naruto greeted as if on a regular routine, as if he didn't just try to kill the youthful looking Kage.

"Who are you?" Yagura retorted, branding his hooked staff, his posture quickly dropping into a stance.

Instead of replying in the normal kind of way, Naruto grew a bone sword from his right hand and ice Senbons in his left, the two most prominent bloodlines he knew Yagura would undoubtedly recognize, what use were introduction? He was here to provoke the jinchuuriki, not to make a friend.

Yagura, a young looking Kage with a crop of messy grey hair, pupil-less pink eyes and a scar running down to his cheek from right under his left eye, he also had a green poncho supported under by a grey sleeveless shirt, over this is a short sleeved mesh amour. He never really took well to mockery mainly because of his composed and diplomatic ways. A rebel with two bloodlines was in his village, in his own office, still going as far as killing his guards right under his watch, even tried to assassinate him. Someone would be joining his ancestors in pieces today.

"You must have been wondering who was behind the annihilation of some of your divisions and the killing of some of your most important supporters." Naruto said not at all bothered by the tension that was filling the room.

Yagura said nothing, just tightening his grip on his club-looking staff. Pieces indeed.

"Assemble your army at demon's breath, and maybe then we can converse properly" Naruto said, the beginning of a ripple appearing behind him. He brought his hand forward as if ready to surrender his weapon, instead he dropped them allowing the free fall of gravity to take effect then stepped back into the ripple. At Naruto's departure, the Kage tower lit up in flames as a nasty explosion rocked the close vicinity. He knew it wouldn't kill the ninja, but he hoped it would encourage the Jinchuuriki to take his offer seriously. He didn't want to have to erase the village just so he could kill their Kage. They didn't deserve it, at least not yet, he only had scores to settle with Iwa and Kumo at current. The other villages would follow much later.

Naruto didn't leave the village like he should have, it didn't feel right. He exited ripple, hovering in the air right beside one of the skyscrapers. He ran his gaze across its length, it was much taller than the use-to-be Kage tower. He really felt like leaving the populace a message, something to ginger up their weak minds.

Satisfied, Naruto spread his hands outwards as if ready to receive an offering from above, but he wasn't, he was dishing it out. The signature word, known to only him, carried across the village, successfully halting the ninjas who were scrambling their way to the destroyed Kage tower.

The Words "Naiha: (Implosion)" closely followed the first utterance of "Ninpo"

The whole building began to crumble to the outside eye, only the people inside knew the true repercussion of that simple word "Naiha". What had seemingly been a harmless collapse of the Intel tower soon revealed its true nature as they felt the earth below begin to tremble. The resulting shockwave which should have escaped free was forced down into the earth, the result of which was the crack that began to creep out from the collapsing tower.

Like a switch, realization crashed their party, the two greatest structures of Kiri was destroyed within a minute. The village got filled with even more activity as ninja from all division sprung into action. Genins, chunins, jounins and even the hunter division were scattered all over the village ready to defend their home. They continued to search out intruders, bloody mist has never been infiltrated successfully before, and today would not be a first.

Naruto, from his position high in the air, floated back into nothingness. He didn't return to the camp because he no more business with the place, he would however only return to Konoha when it was two days.

Two days arrived quickly and we found ourselves back at the rebel camp.

"Mei-sama, our spies in the village just brought Intel that Yagura is deploying the whole of his army" Ao said, presenting the matter in front of the four man council"

"Is that so?"

"We believe so, Mei-sama. This situation requires a wise and tactful approach"

"Wow! When did Chojuru get so insightful?" Mei commented in a taunting manner.

"Please take this seriously!" chojuru banged his hand on the desk, "they may have discovered our location and-and…" he seemed hooked.

"Okay, okay, I understand your concern. But don't worry, we are completely untouched and no one outside of this camp knows of our location" Mei reassured the boy

"Except for the Uzumaki" Ao added.

Mei wanted to shoot her assistant a deadly glare but she couldn't really fault his awareness. They hadn't seen the boy in a two days and he was the only stranger with the information on their hideout. There was also the case of…

A cough outside the tent interrupted her thought

'Can I come in?"

"Enter" Mei replied loudly

"What happened?" Ao asked immediately the ninja stepped into the tent

"More info" the ninja replied handing over a rolled piece of paper, he quickly retreated as more Intel could be making its way to the camp at current, he didn't have time to be waiting around

Ao scanned the content of the scroll, "it appears they are moving the opposite way" he continued "advancing in the direction of demon's breath" Ao dropped the scroll after that. "I think those unusual questions are now beginning to make a semblance of sense" said Ao.

"The destroyed Kage tower" Mei started

"And the ninjas advancing towards a major war point"

Getting confused, Chojuru asked, "Am I missing something?"

"I think Naruto has challenged Yagura to a full out war" Mei concluded and silence followed the statement

Finally, the forth occupant of the room, a man much older than the other three, felt the need to add his two cents

"I perceive only two things right now; either the boy is stupid, or he is really stupid" Ren had personally witnessed Yagura's accession into Kage-hood, and knew personally how brutal his reign had been, and is currently is. His ruthless way of ruling only saw him more success and the strong hold he had over the village only reaped amazing results as only the best of bests made it into Yagura's military.

"I understand the notion is debatable, but you should also know Yagura wouldn't deploy his army if he didn't identify Naruto as a great threat. Surely, the whole army wouldn't be exploding with zeal if they thought they were fighting a mere boy." Mei was beginning to see why Konoha sent the boy, but what does he plan on doing with an army.

"He must have utilized their hatred for people that we that possess bloodlines. Following the event two days back, a sword made from bone was found among the rubbles of the destroyed tower. We can also recall that just recently, the burial site for the Yagura was excavate and the surrounding forest decimated, a whole part of the village turned into a no mans land. They must think they are battling some last survivors of the extinct clan or quite possibly, Us." Ao explained.

"Either way, this is an opportunity for us right? We can just overthrow him while he is away"

"We are making no move until we are sure this isn't just a plot draw us out of hiding"

"Hai, Mei-sama"

Yagura and his army kept a steady pace as they advance towards their destination.

"Halt" shouted a sensory ninja among the army, and his action was reciprocated by many others so the message could be passed across to those out of earshot.

"Someone is ahead" two more shouted. Before they could begin to debate whether is was a trap or not, the word "Ninpo (ninja art)" floated in an out of their ears and many just knew they were home.

A near violent wind swept through the army of over two thousand, stripping them of the shrouding mist that shielded them from the clear world view. With the mist now gone, the ninjas were left to take in the real appearances of their surrounding. Demon's breath had been cleared of its daunting mist leaving just a barren wasteland that stretched on for miles.

"Over there" Another ninja announced, the mop of blonde stood out sorely from the green-less vegetation

"Hey, you haven't seen any sign of an army, have you?" the taunting voice of a ninja carried straight across to Naruto. They waited for an answer but got none except for the barren quietness.

Naruto looked at the assembled battalion; a chance like no other. He bent at the waist, pulling a moderate looking sword out of the ground, something he could have created while standing but he needed them to know he was making a move; he wanted to know he was making a move. Naruto took an extended first step, following it closely with his left, the process continued as he gradually increased into a full out sprint.

"Here he comes" A ninja announced barely a second before he lost his life; he had miscalculated their distance as Naruto zapped through the front lines. Naruto kicked the body straight into the crowd and a long path was created before him. Naruto wasted no time in tearing into their midst.

Naruto back flipped on the spot, spike growing under his feet to impale the ninja that tried to swipe kick him. It slowed Naruto not a bit as he swung his sword in a wide arc, catching three oncoming ninjas at the throat. A quick pivot saw that a few more fell to their death as several Kunai launched off of Naruto with alacrity. Naruto brought his arm up in a cross to block a drop from a ninja who screamed painfully when his leg collided with the cross defense. Further confusion was prevented when Naruto pushed off the ninja; the leg that assaulted him was bleeding profusely. The cause being the small toothed bones that lined the outside of Naruto's outer arm from the elbow downwards, they appeared like razor sharp triangular spikes that were jutting out from his elbow down to his outer palm, spikes that stood out prominently from the all black appearance. Naruto suddenly spun on his heels, plunging a swirling ball of ice inside a ninja that tried to sneak up on him. The unfortunate victim instantly got baked over with ice, his whole feature turning rigid as he was transformed into a mass of ice. Naruto kicked the carcass away, its body crumbling into pieces of ice chunks. At that the ninjas began to maintain their distance.

"Span out" Someone shouted, their hampered movement wasn't an advantage.

Naruto, instead of paying them mind, grew the razor sharp tiny spike up to seven inches each, the total of twelve bones were lying almost adjacent to his arm. Naruto dropped the sword he was holding, two shiny one replacing it, one in each hand. Naruto made a dramatic stagger as if going to fall then suddenly varnished.

"Here he comes" once again rang among the army, even though they knew not from which direction, their sensory ninja not being able to sense him anymore. A half dozen ninjas who had their back to each other in a defensive manner suddenly dropped dead with a surprised look etched onto their visage. The last of the group, which was unfortunately a sword bearing Jounin beheld a terrified look when he realized he was alone in his struggle, his partners having fall to their death. The terrified look turned verbal as the word "damnit" slipped out of his mouth unconsciously when the visage of a crazed blonde appeared in his line of sight. He brought up his sword in a pathetic defense, expectedly it proved no use as Naruto cut a clean slice through the weapon and its user. Naruto continued onward, carving his way through the army in what would later be the first documentation of Uzumaki Naruto in history. Naruto moved in such a way that the gathered army had no sense of location, he could be over sixty feet away only for him behind you in the next second. Just when they would think they had him pinned down, he would varnish again reappearing at location, starting the ceremony anew.

Much too soon, the brigand of ninjas began to crumble as their ninjas began to slump at an alarming rate. It continued like this for several minutes, with Naruto butchering the army without much resistance. Finally, the skyrocketed mortality rate started to dwindle as enough space was created among the army, thanks to Naruto. The force glad they could finally retaliate utilize their opportunity to its fullest.

" **Katon: Doroku Gaeshi (Fire release: earth shore return)** ". The combined effort of over three dozens ninja peeled open the crust and a wave of fire spew forth.

" **Futon: Mugen tsubame (Wind release: infinite swallow)"** originated from another side of the battle ground as a spinning blizzard advanced towards Naruto.

Another faction, not to be outdone, contributed to the effort.

" **Doton: Shibari Hojin (Earth release: Bind encampment)"** the Jutsu turned the mass of land around Naruto into a sticky swamp, effectively preventing any form of escape. The two evil looking Katon and Futon techniques plowed into one another successfully transforming both into a blazing inferno with Naruto right at its center. A violent explosion shook demon's breath as a mushroom of smoke and dust rose high into the air. Immediately the dust began to settle at ground level, a chorused shout of **"Raiton: Ikazuchi no Henji: Sotora (lightning releases: Fangs of calamity: two headed wolf)"** blanketed the arena as a two headed wolf made of lightning crashed into spot Naruto would be if he was still alive, the collision created a burst of electricity and the group once again waited for everything to settle, even the boy with all his taijutsu prowess would not survive the devastating ninjutsu combo. The battleground was restored to its serene stated and an unobstructed view of a human sized, bulb-shaped dome was presented to everybody.

"What is that?" someone questioned, they simply refused to celebrate until they could confirm his death, too many of their comrades already perished at his hands, and more would not be joining.

The bulb looking object had the remnant of the last lightning Jutsu coursing along its diameter, revealing its nature to be of metal composition. It began to unfold in the manner of a flower petal. The outer layer of the dome peeled open in four equal sized petals and another perfect white bulb was revealed at its center, the disjointed parts didn't completely fall off like it should have, just hanging about halfway down while still retaining the Raiton particles coursing through them.

Suddenly, the less favored word of every ninja that has had a chance of meeting Naruto penetrated the eardrum of every one of the gathered force, the resonating phrase of "Ninpo: Ninja Art" floating with the wind to reach every corner of the battlefield.

"What is he?" a ninja question as he could not believe the boy managed to survive, much less in a condition to perform a Jutsu

"Be on your guard, catastrophe always seem to succeed that statement" A much organized ninja projected his voice over to his comrades, they would all the help they could get if they were going to survive this encounter. Where was Mizukage-sama anyway? A deafening silence followed and they began to wonder if they truly heard what they thought they heard or were imagining things.

" **Jokai Shobatsu (Heaven Punishment)"**

The once clear sky immediately got clouded over plunging the battleground into total darkness. A storm began to brew as lightning flashes ran across the sky, each burst creating illuminated view of demon's breath. A gale picked up as the now numerous flashes started to compress into a spot, finally having enough force generated, a portal opened up bearing a thick ring of concentrated volts. Loud shriek began to emanate from behind the portal and the gathered force started to feel fear like never before. They watched on hopelessly as large eagles made of lightning began to descend from the portal in great amounts. They stood transfixed, not sure how to defend themselves against sky based attack. They had never faced such an opponent, was this even a Jutsu? It's out of this world.

However, They hadn't have worried themselves as the eagles soaring the sky suddenly took a nose drive and began to plunge south, straight into the black and white flower construct.

"Wha-what is going on?"

The eagles were diving straight to their destruction the same rate they were being created, the once dark battleground was brightly illuminated with the constant flashes of lightning. A huge mass of Raiton began to gather at the tip of the middle bulb, while the birds to crash into it making it even bigger. It continued like this for a few more seconds, there were sparks flying about but none extended over the four petals. The overhead portal suddenly snapped shut leaving the last few eagles to crash into the ball which now appeared like a mini-sun.

"Retreat" someone shouted, but a long string of thunderclap drawn out the warning. With the last of the birds gone, everything went silent once again, the rumbling, the thunder, the flying sparks, even the ball of electricity all shared a moment of silence.

"What now?" a ninja asked, if they were going to be killed, this was too much preparation.

" **Sengoku: Verdict"** resonated through out the battleground repeatedly as if to answer the question. And like a switch going on, everything whirled back into action.

No one expected a simple pause to stir such intense feeling in them, was it because this was unlike any Jutsu in existence? Or was it because the battleground was casted back into its position of conflicting melodies and catastrophic bangs of thunder? Or maybe it was the knowledge that something disastrous was about to occur?

The white bulb under the ball of electricity whirled to life as it began to rotate especially fast, and its four surrounding petals spinning the opposite direction with blurring effect. A great gravitational force pulled the ball of electricity down to be impaled by the spinning bulb which immediately dispensed the lightning in great divisions. The four petals blurring the opposite direction shifted apart by a tiny margin, causing the contained mass of lightning explode out evenly.

A circular spinning wall of electricity anchored to the ground started eating away at anything it touched as it span outwards clearing all in its path. The Kaiten looking Jutsu was as tall as a tower and five feet thick, making it impossible to overcome, the white wall of electricity spun wildly, its intense velocity grinding the earth into dust particle that float around it.

The though of escape soon overcome them, until "Shit! I can't move, we are stuck" a ninja shouted feeling paralyzed. The battle earth floor was layered in a large amount of shadow, something that prevented escape with its paralysis effect. The ninjas, who were rapidly perishing under the grinding force of the Jutsu, began to say last prayers as they fervently wish for a miracle. One couldn't possibly survive a contact with the wall, aside from being electrocuted, everything that touched it got incinerated on the spot. The spinning wall of light increased its width, the cutting force of the lightning, coupled with its forceful velocity ensured the Jutsu continued unstopped, incinerating both living and dead, even going as far as snuffing out other Ninjutsu by breaking them down on a molecular level, then casting into nothingness. It was a perfect judgment for the likes of a ninjas, but say, with something like…

" **Bijuudama"** Yagura didn't fail to come to the rescue of his ninja. The giant purple ball crashed into the oncoming white wall setting off a fierce explosion.

"Thank god we are saved" one of the ninjas exclaimed falling to his knees.

Unfortunately, not everybody got the privilege to make that utterance as only the western wing occupied by Yagura managed to survive the encounter, all other sides were painfully got subjected to their end as the lightning wall gleefully wrecked its havoc without a Bijuudama to cancel its effect.

The backlash of the Jutsu finally over, and the dust generated from the Bijuudama settling, daylight began to filter into the barren land once again.

"I didn't expect some of you to still be alive" Naruto remarked, coming out of the now visible dead looking white bulb, he had a cloak of electricity surrounding him. Naruto stared right at an enraged looking Yagura who was standing protectively in front of his remaining force. Naruto stepped away from his position into the patterned terrace of the battlefield, courtesy of the spinning nature of his last Jutsu.

"You are early" Naruto declared honestly, his voice carrying over the small distance to Yagura. "As you can see, I failed to set the stage for our grand conversation, I didn't expect this much nuisance would still remain standing. We can't allow for that, can we?" Naruto sounded so honest that they could almost reason with him, but he wasn't, he was taunting them.

"He just called us a nuisance"

"What conversation is he talking about?"

"Don't relax just yet, the fight is not over. Look around you, something is about to happen." Something was about to happen, it was only left to be known if the blonde was responsible or if it was Yagura-sama who now had a visible cloak of red chakra.

Yagura readied himself thinking Naruto was going to charge into their midst. Red chakra seeped out of him in copious amount reaching up to two tails, he had observed enough of the boys fight to know he could not be fought the normal kind of way. Yagura increased his chakra worth to be able to catch up with the boy's amazing speed. The chilliness of the atmosphere was increasing.

"Be on your guards" another of the surviving three hundred ninjas said.

Naruto brought both his hands together, cheeks puffed out as if going to perform a Katon technique.

Instead

" **Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho (Secret technique: Demonic mirroring ice crystals)**

The world, for the gathered army, instantly turned into crystalline rectangular mirrors, which were systematically arranged with accurate precision, the mirror looking ice was distributed explicitly and spanning across the sky to create a dome, encompassing the whole army.

"I thought he was only a Kaguya, just what the hell is he?"

" **Ninpo: Hantai Koyo (Ninja art: Reverse effect)"** Naruto intoned

At that word, every body began to scramble for an escape, each running in various directions just to escape the mirror dome, a lot of them targeting the marginal space between a mirror and another, some with the thought of breaking through it. Before any of the theories could be put to test, miniature ripples replaced each crystal mirror. They appeared like the transparent surface of water so they thought nothing dangerous in particular. Once within range, some leapt into the air while other just rammed straight through expecting to have escape out of the confinement, an action that triggered total disorderliness.

Yagura who had stayed behind, had much understanding of what happened next, he observed others to also see them with a perplexed look. Every ninja that made a dash for the west side of the dome were standing on the right and vise versa. It was like there had been a switch of some kind, like they exchanged position, but that didn't explain why those that jump for escape were still inside the dome, they were probably the ones that fell back into the dome from another location, a switch would have been impossible as the dome wasn't ball-shaped.

"What just happened?" exclaimed a ninja, before he darted straight into a ripple beside him, only to exit another ripple into the dome. In denial, he made a dash for another ripple, something which bored the same result. Several of his comrades were also in a similar phase. It was hard to be seeing the world beyond a step away yet not able to make it there, this redefined the law of physics. How was it possible? What could have been a step out was only another step in.

"Just what is happening?"

The shout of " **Kai** " was chorused by numerous ninjas as they tried to dispel the non-existing Genjutsu.

Naruto waited patiently for them to come to acceptance, his gaze not for once leaving Yagura

"Get yourselves together," an older looking ninja encouraged, "We haven't lost the fight"

"You call this a fight?"

"I believe in a fight, there is damage done to both sides" Another contributed.

"If we are trapped in and can't get out, then he also can't get in" He finished pointing to Naruto. "The effect applies on both sides, right?" he looked towards Naruto expectantly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Ninja, "you are quite right, good deducing skills I might add…"

"…but I define my own Jutsu"

Naruto took a giant first step towards the dome, the pressure behind it created a small crater under his feet, his second step saw him blurring towards the dome, yellow streaks trailing behind him.

A huge wave of water rose in his path but Naruto simply phased through it. Once within a step distance to the dome, Naruto varnished, his speed increasing tenfold, Naruto varnished straight into a ripple, leaving behind a scorching wind that was transformed by the intense pressure from his departure. Like a trigger, the giant dome flashed a bright yellow before going dead. It wasn't like the previous yellow streaks or the miniature flash known to Minato, this was a giant flash of yellow that encompassed the dome looking ripples. This was the Hiraishin on a whole new level.

The last untouched man, Yagura, watched on as he was stripped of his remaining three hundred men army, their bodies falling with a thump as gravity finally resumed its effect. The butchery-ground started to turn red as snippets of blood escaped the arteries of the dead army.

Yagura, in his period as Mizukage had never for once lost control to the Sanbi, today he saw red. The giant scaly form of Isobu graced the world of the mortal with its presence, a half finished Bijuudama at it's lip.

Naruto seeing the sinister looking technique, brought his palms together, fingers interlocked. A giant black construct of a dragon rose between Naruto and the angry Bijuu just as it finished accumulating the blue and red chakra.

" **Bijuudama"** the sanbi wasted no time in launching the ball at the dragon.

The giant red eyed dragon simply opened its maw then swallowed the oncoming bomb, prompting an explosion to go off inside its mouth, the force of the explosion only managed to puff its cheeks, steam escaping through its teeth. The dragon snapped it's dislocated jaw back into place then promptly brought both its wings forward in an upside down triangle shield over Naruto, successfully blocking the long stream of compressed cutting jets erupting from the mouth of the turtle, the stream continued for whole minute before dying out.

The dragon retracted its wing to reveal Naruto with not a single drop of water on him, much less an injury. Naruto sank the construct back into the ground after that, the fight was between himself and the Bijuu.

Naruto started a moderate running pace towards the Bijuu, he swerved to the right to dodge the hand that crashed his previous spot. Naruto swung both his hands over the other and two cylindrical shaped constructs rose on both side of the Bijuu, looking to crush it, but before the weapons could reach, the Sanbi compressed into a spiked Boris then rolled out of the way. The Boris shaped turtle redirected its course then headed straight for Naruto.

Naruto waited till the last moment before jumping out of the way. **"Ninpo: ninja art"**

With a massive breath intake, Naruto blew a super thin wind laser straight at the Bijuu that just exited its rolling form. The highly compressed laser cut a clean slice through the scaly shell of Isobu to deal a devastating damage. An agonizing howl that came out angrily had the Bijuu finishing another Bijuudama. It quickly dispensed it at Naruto, and Naruto not missing a beat countered his normal kind of way. A ripple materialized in front of Naruto then sucked in the tail beast bomb, acting as a sort of gateway for another ripple that appeared above the Sanbi. The Bijuudama that got sucked into the ripple in front of Naruto exited the one above the bijuu, the sinister ball didn't lose a bit of its velocity as it collided with its creator's back. A giant explosion saw the Bijuu plunge deep down with a crater underneath. It stayed its position so Naruto relaxed his posture, he then started towards the fallen Bijuu calmly.

On instinct, Naruto generated a ripple that sucked the Bijuudama flying at him from the dust hanging over the Sanbi. Naruto once again redirected the ball of chakra, however, this time, three downward facing ripples appeared over the bijuu, each bearing an identical Bijuudama. For the first time, Isobu was truly caved in, the crater underneath him spanning out even more from the combined explosion of three Bijuudama.

Naruto stood at the edge looking down the massive crater. He waited for the hanging dust to settle before floating down towards Yagura who was back in his normal form, unconscious. Naruto landed softly, looking down at yagura, he was tempted to leave the ninja like that but he knew better. Yagura did take a bit too long in joining in the fight, so someone was probably observing the fight through his eyes.

Naruto turned towards the spot the plant looking spy had been occupying, the pest didn't worth the title of human. Naruto had been aware of it following him around, something **it** had been doing thinking it was unseen. Naruto never acted surprised when it first started trailing him because frankly, he had been expecting it for a while now, he knew he would eventually come to be target for the pest, a move which he gladly welcomed. Naruto would have search out the being himself had it taken too long to come after Naruto, it was just too much of an interesting sentient to be left alone. Naruto came to be aware of its existence around his tenth birthday, the plant looking pest had been directly linked many deaths and lives taken by the Shinigami. It was a part of the memories he received through the Shinigami, and it had been around for as long as the beginning of the ninja era; it was a perfect source of information, a perfect historical library, it possessed informations not even He knew of, information he intended to get for himself. A true eye catcher.

Currently, Naruto used a sharp shadow formed iron shaped like a scalpel to cut away the piece of clothing covering Yagura's belly. A white disc of Ckakra appeared on Naruto's palm, it was a couple inches in diameter. The scalpel pointed tendril morphed again then pull away the severed garment to show the seal caging Isobu.

Naruto placed the disk against Yagura's belly and the seal housing the three tails appeared instantly. The seal began to lose its form as it evaporated against the white disc, etching its form onto its surface of the disc. With the seal finally transferred, Naruto retracted his palm then stood up. The disc holding the seal started swirling inwards, disappearing back into his palm. It wasn't long before Naruto felt a stinging pain at the inside of his wrist, the miniature version of the circular seal burning into his skin. The seal meant nothing and he wasn't the new jinchuuriki for the Sanbi, it was only a key to the real location the Bijuu. The seal would be the second of its type on his body. Naruto looked straight into the sky from his position down the crater, it was mission accomplished. A ripple appeared beside Naruto ready to transport him back to konoha, but before that, a bony spike pierced the lying body of Yagura, raising it high in the sky.

' **It's already this far'** thought Naruto, before he retreated into the ripple.

"Welcome back Naruto," Hiruzen greeted, his co-conspirators were right beside him.

"And congratulations on the success of your mission" Koharu tried her hand at participating but a dubious look from Naruto casted any and all of her confidence down the drain.

"You must be really tired after taking on Yagura and his army. It truly is an amazing fit..." Danzo really could not give two shits on praise and worship, his remark was only meant to be a distraction, something to keep Naruto from guessing what was about to happen. He did this only because he remembered clearly every detail of their last encounter in the council chamber, and it appears he wasn't the only person with an amazing memory.

"This is a rather unusual place to be receiving mission reports Hiruzen" said Naruto, ignoring their trivial praise, it meant nothing. Most important was the setup of the council, there was just too many high class personnel than was required for a mere protective precaution, surely they didn't perceive him as much of a threat, he hadn't done anything to them as of yet to get them jumpy, yet they were this untrusting-no it wasn't that. Also they shouldn't have tried to cloak their presence, Genjutsu only made them stand out even more.

"How dare you address Hokage-sama as such? Correct your..." the Anbu captain felt all the weight of the world resting on his shoulder, he could not even make it to his knees as a vicious pulled him roughly towards the outstretched palm of Naruto, the palm halted his descent by grabbing his neck then raising him high in the air, leaving him choking mess. It happened so fast that the council could barely register what had happened, much less save him from the black spike that pierced the Ninja's throat, it pointy edge appearing at the back of the ninja's neck.

Pin drop silence could not describe what followed, Naruto just killed an Anbu captain right in front of the village's leader. What gall has he got? To-to think he could just walk in here and start killing people just because they expressed their freedom of speech.

Homura prepared to express his thought in words, the anger he currently felt towards the blonde was unrivaled, but an Anbu beat him to it. A squad of Anbu had instantly appeared protectively before the Hokage, their shinobi instinct allowed them to shrug off the overbearing feeling that washed through the chamber moments ago.

"How could you!" An anbu, probably another captain, shouted. His lack of emotional control would be the last of the elders worry.

"How..." he continued, oblivious to the look that demanded for utmost silence sent his way by Naruto. Naruto being one that didn't like interruption dropped the body he was holding with an unceremonious thud before lifting his left hand to the bragging midget. He made no gesture, but the intent was clear and the meeting was once again brought back to what it used to be: deathly quiet.

Tora, a renown anbu among his pairs for his bravery could not dare make a sound for fear of joining his captain up above. The bragging anbu was lodged head deep into the roof with his body dangling from the ceiling, he wasn't struggling so they could safely conclude he was dead, the roof was concrete built after all.

"This gathering reminds me of a previous insolence which I had decided to forego," Naruto said, gesturing round the chamber, "but now!" his eyes flashed dangerously while his chakra flared wildly.

"Subdue him" Hiruzen ordered and the room was instantly filled with some selected anbu and the Clan heads as everybody dropped their less than useful Genjutsu. Sarutobi Hiruzen could not really put his hands on it but the feeling had been there since Naruto's first comment. The success of the plan was dependant on two factors: Naruto's use of his protective dome-meaning he would be forced to stay stationary, the forbidden jutsu they planned on using was never a physical attack but it does require for one to stay unmoving, much like every other jutsu of the Yamanaka.

The second factor was another thing that had been grating on him for a while now. Naruto accepted the mission way too easily, Hiruzen couldn't help but feel they played to Naruto's tune. Their current situation felt so much like a train set on course, it was like the outcome was already set in stone no matter what happened in between.

The war cry some gave to unclog their tension plugged throat brought Hiruzen to one conclusion: failure could not afforded.

The order was "subdue him" but with the high number of sharp weapons flying at Naruto from all angles, one would think it was 'erase him"

Naruto watched the weapons close in on him and with mental command, his figure glowed spectral for a moment, his long mane taking on a new shade.

The ninjas in the room felt their breath hitch in their throat and those that hadn't seen the shinigami physically before now had a better idea of what it would look like if it was a mortal. An ear shattering bang unleashed a whole new level of power, expectedly, some gave up their lunch while other fell on their knees, it was clear that the outburst of power back at the preliminary was insignificant to this.

Hiruzen, god of Shinobi, coughed out blood, his old body wasn't reinforced to sustain this kind of potency, his two other teammates would testify to that. Danzo was the worst as his fake-real body ratio was high. He was visibly burning up, fighting to restrain the rebellious gene of the Shodai, he couldn't allow himself to be discovered here.

Hiruzen could see the assaulting weapons had long since halted their descent as tiny black tendrils that sprouted out of the ground from around Naruto were hooking each Kunai by its ring. The scenery, should anyone not affected observe, would see Naruto looked like a spawn of the devil straight out hell. Hiruzen noticed one other thing, the suspended weapons were still gaining speed and the area around them began to contort, showing just how fast they would fly unrestraint. The distortion grew even more and a collective bang signaled some of the weapons crossing the sound barrier. Hiruzen had no idea he could be even more worried, but his worry tripled when the weapons, which had been facing towards Naruto for all the period they used to gain the frightening speed, started to turn, vibrating against each tendrils, trying to face the struggling ninjas. Naruto only had to let loose and they would be no more.

Hiruzen was regrettably sent into reminisce, why did it have to be this way? Jiraiya turned out to be right once again, he really shouldn't have welcomed such an idea in the first place. There were ninjas in the village who were worst than Naruto. In the end, he too fell victim to village's hatred for Naruto. Could he question it if Naruto killed them just for hating him, he did worse to those that didn't even do as much. Now they had ruined their chance of ever gaining his trust. He realised much too lately that what they needed was Naruto's trust, not control over him. If only they could be granted another chance. The being in front of him was beyond rescue, it was no longer a human, it was a monster- A god, and he had to wonder if they were the one that unleashed this wicked side of him and in the middle of the village no less. Raising his hand for Kuchiyose felt like going against a force ten thousand of earth's own. Hiruzen was brought down to earth when the tendrils holding the Kunais began to flap like elastic bands, loosening with each second that ticked by. The weapons traded their deep hum for the angry whoosh of a fierce tornado while Naruto stood at the middle of the pressure, his long hair fluttering like the wing of a hummingbird. The tendrils finally let loose with a resounding snap and the still conscious ones in the room closed their eyes to await death. The fierce wind flowing around Naruto felt like it increased in speed and they could only squint their eyes more.

An ensuing shockwave tore the council chamber asunder as everything from inanimated to living soul was swept across the room, crashing into the walls which quickly gave way. The first ninja to crack an eye open from within the rubbles was surprisingly Hiruzen, he painfully opened his eyes, expecting to see the Shinagami for the second time today-the real one this time. If he died, he expected the process to be at least painful. The sight before him had him blinking, it wasn't the **real** Shinigami, but the whole top floor of the Hokage tower was demolished, truly run over. Everything was in rubbles, the files, shelves and chairs were all remaining splinters, it was a miracle they were still alive at all. The real thing that had him transfixed however, was the giant trail of flame that arced across the sky infinitely. Hiruzen was sure the village below would be feeling the searing heat, yet Naruto was standing right under it, his billowing hair being the only indication of the scorching inferno. Hiruzen, now able to think clearly, remembered he had a whole village worth of life to save, his mind was instantly motorized to the fire shadow mode as he almost got consumed by the will of fire. Naruto was occupied, strange but still occupied; he was staring deep into the flame above him as if challenging the flame to try and harm him. To the Hokage, what he saw was a ninja inspecting his masterpiece, picking out flaws and how to turn into an even more dangerous. Naruto was beyond rescue but still he steeled his mind, if this was a possible solution; there was no reason to forfeit. The Jutsu may just prove successful, afterall Naruto was considerate enough to redirect the weapons at the last second. If it could make Naruto come to his sense, the village would avoid total destruction. Hiruzen would later come to wonder why there had not been total commotion following the great release of fire.

Naruto remained unmoving, and **coincidentally** Hiruzen realised Naruto was standing at a point he was all too familiar with. He couldn't misjudge the seal's activation complex even if he was blindfolded. If everything was down the drain, what use were reservations? He called up the conscious survivors, the fact that they were mainly Yamanaka didn't also seem strange to him. Many of them were scattered all over the rubbles, staring transfixed at the person straight out of this world, but on being signaled they quickly got into their initial positions. The sealing process began with them recovering the long memorized seal sequence, the fact that they started without Naruto knowing any better simply means their success was guaranteed.

Hiruzen summoned Enma just for safety sake and the loud puff of smoke dragged Naruto's attention from the flame (shouldn't it have died down by now? There was nothing fueling it)

Naruto shifted his scrutinizing gaze to the Yamanakas and they felt their confidence falter a little, but the knowledge that they were about to reach success spur them on as their hands practically became a blur. The blue glow of the seal array seeped through the wreckage, bringing the intricate design hanging midair. Naruto could feel the immense power behind whatever it was they were planning, it must be of forbidden nature and Naruto could not allow for it, Kinjutsu were always dangerous. He had an arsenal full of techniques that could attest to it. He fashed out of existence with a, intent on erasing their very being, but alas it was not be as with tiny flickers, he was back on the same Spot. He looked around confused, something like this had never happened before.

"There is no escape, Naruto" Danzo said, surprising calm for someone who almost lost his cover minutes ago. 'Immediately you allowed them to start the sealing, your fate has been stamped. You could sense their movements yet you allowed them to start the sealing process, your chakra has been anchored to theirs to prevent escape. Even if you managed to flash away, you would take them along and the sealing would continue either way. So you can see now that your arrogance is going to be your downfall. It is a shame really; your power could have brought this village to fame if in the hands of the right person."

"Konoha should be led to greatness by its Ninjas, I'm only a stranger, an outsider, my kinds don't belong with weaklings. I'm an Uzumaki." At that, a dangerous spike in chakra almost convinced Danzo the plan would crash.

"I'm an immigrant, a guest who would eventually leave for another destination. Ever wonder why we Uzumaki never joined any Hidden village like all the lesser clans are doings? It's because we despise people with the moral fiber of a chicken, we don't bow to others. Our alliance with Konoha will always remain that: an alliance. Not the allegiance you believe it to be"

"And again we are back to your arrogance" Danzo interrupted, "the arrogance that led to your destruction."

"Bear in mind that their would retribution for any and all that had a hand in our destruction, and their generations to follow"

Wisely, no one interrupted that disquisition, that simple-no, heavy speech reveal so much on who Naruto truly is. Many missing details in the last decade of them relating to Naruto just began to fill up.

The gears continued to work full time in Hurizen's head as he watched the seal which was previously on the ground rose to about waist level, its blue glow casting an illuminating shadow over the Kage tower. Naruto had pretty much accepted his fate as he had stopped trying to escape, but his expression was no less different, something that unnerved them greatly. What more could he be planning. Hiruzen became conscious of the fact that Naruto wasn't a power house, but was a powerhouse with shittier attitude than the Uchiha and Hyuuga combined. His advanced superiority complex was well above the Uchiha, possibly on par with Madara. Naruto harbor a deep hatred for mankind and Hiruzen couldn't fault his reasoning; even he would grow rebellious if Konoha was wiped off the face of the planet. The better question would be how Naruto had come to figure out there was an Uzumaki clan, or how he knew of the destruction. Could there still be another Uzumaki survivor who Naruto had been secretly meeting with? Even Kushina would have a hard time bringing up the details of the genocide. **"There would be retribution"** Hiruzen thought, could it mean this is related to Naruto's plan in attacking a place, maybe they shouldn't trust Orochimaru. But if it was the truth, he hoped none in Konoha had a hand in the destruction of Uzushio, he really didn't want the younger generations to pay for sins of their ancestor. Then again, all could be avoided if the sealing process was successful.

A chorused shout of **"Kai: Release"** reminded Hiruzen of just how much effort was expended in the bid to perfect the seal. The sealing array began to creep inward, latching onto Naruto like a second skin, the patterns swirled over his body fascinatingly before closing in on the target. The seal wrapped around his head like vice, seeping into any opening they could find, his eyes, nose, ear and mouth, everything was covered. The marking were disappearing into his head with such a speed that the word: pain was redefined in Naruto's dictionary. What should have been an agonizing scream came out instead in grunts and grimace. Naruto hunched over, clawing at himself as if to peel away the skin when he felt the seals tearing into his brain in search of what he didn't know. The unbearable pain continued for a few more minutes and some had to shift their eyes in the process.

Finally, Naruto gave a silent scream as his head shot to the heavens, a visible barrier of blue chakra appeared around Naruto before blowing outwards. Everybody shielded their eyes while Hiashi used a quick Kaiten, but nothing had happened as far as they could tell, except for the pandemonium that suddenly hit the village below, which had been otherwise quiet for this whole period.

Chouza, who had remained quiet throughout the ordeal for fear of the safety of his clan, was closest to the edge of the new roof and he knew what it felt like to witness the beginning of a chaos.

"What the …" Chouza expressed and soon his reaction was mirrored by all other occupants of the room/roof

Kakashi, after he was let-in on issue he now hoped he had remained oblivious to, was approaching the Kage tower to try to convince the Hokage to maybe think of another solution. It had been a week and he still could not shake off the feeling that something might go wrong. As he neared the tower, the feeling increased intensely, hi increased his pace unconsciously and his orange covered book going out of sight. Getting to the large entrance, Kakashi felt something shift- it was more like a veil was lifted. Something compelled him to look upwards and once he did, he leapt backwards, dodging the debris that fell on his previous position. However, he wasn't the first to do so, something that became apparent when the whole village was thrust into a jumble of turbulence. Kakashi jumped back even more when he felt a wave of heat wash over him. The thought that it was another invasion was quickly imbedded in him when a magnificent came in sight. There in front of Kakashi, was a gigantic arc flame of fire that originated from right over Kage tower, stretching infinitely across the sky, he was sure the flame would also be seen from nearby villages. He noticed, the first floor was actually gone, presumably consumed by the flame. The flame was rapidly reduced to whisks then finally diminishing, it really felt like lifting a veil that obscured what preceded that giant flame, what could have been happening.

With a quick Shushin which could have been mistaken for a white flash, Kakashi appeared on the newly created roof.

That was how Kakashi found himself with other newly arrived Anbu on the roof.

'What took you so long, Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked, being the most organized one of the group

"I came the moment it happened. What is going on anyway?" Kakashi enquired, his headband resting above his forehead, his Sharingan already analyzing the situation to the best of its ability. He quickly brandished a Kunai in his left hand when he saw a strange figure at the center on the rubbles.

"What happened?" he asked again, the only stranger in the room was the figure hunched over several feet in front of him. It wasn't one of their Anbu, wasn't dressed like a Jounin, wasn't a clan head and sure wasn't a member of the village as no one in the village had red hair.

Hiruzen ignored the question so he could focus on the figure ahead. He and the original conspirators waited with baited breath for the long awaited moment, a moment which could decide the fate of the village. If things turned out okay, the whole set up could be cover up.

The person known as Naruto was nowhere in sight, either his appearance had been greatly altered, or this was the real person behind the whole dilemma they found their selves in with Naruto. At that thought, Hiruzen and the elders pulled out a weapon each, of course the gathered Jounins and Anbu followed suit with their own brand of weapons despite having little understanding of the circumstances.

The thought that Naruto might have been an imposter did not even shine on them for such a long time, of course there had been major hints like the disappearance of his whiskers-birthmarks don't just disappear, there was also a major blow like the disappearance of the Kyuubi's chakra from his Chakra networks. Facts they had stupidly pushed aside just because he looked like Minato, how stupid they must have looked, Naruto did seem to know a bit too much.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen intoned, his presence dominating the crowd for the first time, he didn't remember Naruto ever having red hair.

The figure looked around the room, long red manes obscuring his face from view, "so many souls" he said in raspy voice. A lot of people felt their breath hitch in their throat as they quickly mad connections. "th-t-the Kyuubi" somebody stammered.

"Kyuubi? What a poor sense of deduction" the figure remarked mockingly, his voice getting clearer.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen asked again, he didn't for once believe it was the Kyuubi.

"My name…" the person shifted his stance before swinging his head backwards causing his long hair to fly backwards, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto?" Hiruzen asked baffled.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi questioned, putting away his Kunai

Only facial features linked the person in front of them to Naruto, every other thing was altered. Naruto's usual black Anbu outfit was replaced with a normal Shinobi wear which comprised of brown sandal and shinobi pants common to Konoha ninjas. Its only difference being the color it came in. it was an ashes colour with dark splotches here and there, he also had same-colored flak jacket which half hidden by a half body robe that had flowing edges. The flowing robe had a large whirlpool insignia designed on it. One other factor that opposed the identity of Naruto was his wild well polished red hair. Up till now, many had no idea there was a shade of red that could reflect the sun.

"Naruto purposely stayed his position, allowing them to jump to all sort of conclusion. He sensed an incoming weapon so he shifted his balance at the last second causing the Weapon to cut a deep gash across his hands. Naruto turned towards the assailant with an angry hiss, the Anbu almost sank himself. He really felt like ending the man right there but reconsidered; besides, he no longer possessed the power to do so, he instead went with an angry "what do you think you are doings?" Naruto figured that was how any normal teenager would react.

The nervous Anbu replied with a sheepish "J-just making sure"

Kakashi wanted to reprimand the ninja but the sound of burning steam drew his and everyone else attention to the deep wound Naruto's arm. Naruto appeared oblivious to what was happening on his body as he seemed oblivious to the deep wound on his arm closing back up top be replaced by his original bronze skin.

"Apprehend him" Danzo quickly made sure he wasn't forgotten

"And you are all dismissed" the hokage followed immediately after, "except…" he left that one hanging; it was enough to pass the message across. Within the interval of ten seconds, the roof was deserted save for its original occupant. The remainig anbu felt no fear in closing in on the target, hopefully their last move unarmed him. They however shot hunters chain at him, for safety sake. Hiruzen looked round the destroyed floor, he would be without office for a few days. "Inoichi, it's left to you now" he said, "and you, retrieve Kakashi for me." The said Anbu departed without a word.

While he was being dragged away, Naruto thought, ' **infiltration successful'**

Hovering above the group, unseen from any mortals perspective were two figures.

"Was that wise?" one of the two figures questioned

"No, but its necessary for the success of my plan." The first replied. "Until the time comes, he will be independent of hi sown action"

"I still think I'm better suited for this mission"

"Why don't we meet up with the others, it has been long since we came together"

 **REVIEWS?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This chapter contains only two parts: The **Exit** of the real Naruto and the **Entrance** of the fake

 **=-=-X-=-=**

"He really won, I-I can't believe it" Ao stuttered. Mei had appointed him as the leader of the four man scout that was in the process of scavenging the battle ground. Nothing much was left except for the extremely damaged demon's breath. The place could no longer be called 'demon's breath' as it had been stripped of its mist.

"Wow! The girth, I've never seen anything like it."

The group was standing at the edge of the giant crater that sat at the middle of the wrecked battleground. The four man squad were like ants in the giant battleground, in the vast spread waste land that was made even more wasted by Naruto. No plant would flourish in this region for the coming century.

"Come, there is a body over there" Ao said, pointing to the center of the crater, his left eye Byakugan activated. Going down the crater felt like they were descending down a mountain, the long process came to a stop when they finally arrive at the depth of the crater, feeling like they were in a completely different location.

Ao hoped they would have discovered some important factors before Mei arrived with the rest of their force, someone had convinced them that Naruto might need their help in battling Yagura, he had convinced them that leaving the boy alone to fight an army of over two thousand simply because he think he can was a cowardice move.

"Hurry, the others would soon arrive. We need to make sure everything is safe"

"Hai"

They started advancing towards the center of the crater, Ao leading the way.

"It's Yagura..." Ao announced, finally recognizing the hanging body. At the mention of Yagura, each one of his fellow scout men started with their brand of weapon.

"...and he's dead?" he finished even more surprised than his comrades. So Yagura can be killed, at the hands of a boy no less.

"Hehe, I'm suddenly glad he didn't take my threat seriously" Ao laughed nervously.

"What threat is that captain?"

"Oi" Chojuru shouted while waving his hand at the far top of the crater. Mei soon walked up beside him.

"I would have thought he will return to the camp after this, at least so we could thank him for his assistance" mei remarked, "that's what any sane person would do"

"How do we get down there?" asked a ninja, coming to join the numerous ninja standing at the mouth of the crater.

"I have an idea" said Chojuru while unwrapping his bandaged sword. He jumped up and with a loud shout swung the sword downward in the manner of a club. A wide purple sloppy platform with a smooth surface started downward from under their feet, soon the mouth crashed on the floor of the crater. Chojuru stood upright while wiping away the sweat that perspired on his brow.

"Wow! Leave it to Chojuru to do the unthinkable"

"Let's go" Mei announced jumping on the plat form then sliding down with incredible speed. The group quickly arrived at the bottom of the crater and Mei walked up Ao.

"What did you find?" Mei asked.

"Nothing much, except this" Ao replied, waving round the huge crater. "and Him" he finished, pointing to the suspended body of Yagura.

"Who is that?" the soon to be Mizukage asked as she didn't possess a byakugan like Ao.

"Yagura" came the short reply.

"What!"

"H-how did he?"

The group quickly closed in on the body like lightning, the body was still fresh so a lot of poking and pinching was in order.

"I-it really is him, I can't believe it."

"How did this thing get here?" Chojuru questioned after he tried to cut through the spike with no success. "It's like a bone made out of crystal."

"I'm also curious, since only the Kaguya could manipulate bones. And they are all dead as far as I'm concern."

"Do you think Konoha could be hiding something? Thinking of it, it did seem strange that the burgeon of bones happened only after he joined us.″

"Why are there no bodies? I thought Yagura brought along his whole military." Mei didn't understand, how could a body of over two thousand army just up and varnish.

"There are, towards that direction," Ao replied pointing to the west wing, "though only a few hundreds if my eye is not mistaken. I suspect whatever did this must have turn the others to ashes." he finished waving round the huge crater.

"I see..."

"Actually, you might want to see the few that's left."

"Why's that?" Mei asked, turning to Ao.

"They seem to have died without any form of struggle, like they stayed their position and allowed him to kill them unchallenged."

"I might have to meet up with Naruto again in the near future" Mei announced.

"Why?"

"To get answers, there are just too many things that needs to be explained, things only he could provide information on."

"Huh?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=A week earlier=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So boss, we haven't figured out how we will make it in without him noticing" Sumaru said, "the place is huge, so maybe we'd just rummage through his things before he would suspect a thing." he reasoned

"We are not sneaking in, we aren't the thief. Come on"

Akahoshi raised his hand to knock on the door but before he could, the door swung open. He quickly jumped back expecting a hostile attack. He was further surprised to see no one at the door. The deeper part of the warehouse could not be seen much from the outside because of its giant size. Akahoshi treaded slowly towards the opened door. The warehouse had a narrow passageway just after the oak wooden door.

"Come on" Sumaru led their remaining members straight through the doors.

The building which had a defense mechanism against strangers activated right away, Though the group hadn't noticed anything strange except for the door swinging close behind them. Sumaru quickly ran back to try and pry it open but there wasn't any kind of handle.

"We are locked in"

"Worry about that later, come in here for a second" Akahoshi called from inside the warehouse. The group quickly entered the warehouse proper and they had to hold back a curse. One of the group expressed his frustration, "I said it already, we shouldn't have waited this long." the warehouse was devoid of any human activity, there wasn't even any sign of a person living there. The mention of warehouse did sound strange for a resident, a move they foolishly didn't question.

"We should just return to the Hokage instead and he had better have an explanation for deceiving us"

"He may as well have been honest, but because we took this long to act out our intention, the boy already took flight."

"Either way, the Hokage should still be aware of the boy's location. I learned that these hidden villages immediately ratify their ninjas as missing-nins once they could no longer be traced"

"Even when he's already in the bingo book, I don't think there has ever been a ninja that was inserted TWICE into the bingo book.

Akahoshi didn't reply right away, but when he did, it was clear he regretted waiting this long.'

"Lets just get out of here first" Akahoshi said finally accepting he was at fault.

"Great idea, How?" he said enthusiastically, but everybody could see the hidden derisive meaning.

A bright white light engulfed the group and the next thing that greeted them was chilly winds and a vast land covered with snow.

"Where the fuck are we?"

"If I didn't know better I would think we are in that snow country. We aren't, are we?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **X** -=-==-=-=-=

Two cloak wearing figures appeared on an abandoned dock far off the coast of land of fire. Everything on the dock was left in tatters and splinters, as was the condition of the wrecked ship that was being approached by one of the figure. What he planned on doing with a broken vessel was unknown until the pieces of wood that fell off during the crash of the ship started coming together, the damaged pieces of wood mended back together while trying to regain its former structure under the outstretched palm of the cloaked person. Within a minute, a full ship replaced the splinters that it used to be, the second of the figures watched apathetically as if what just happened was an everyday occurrence. Their presence on the abandoned dock could only mean a thing as no living soul ever approached the place since the third world war, their target would also be an abandoned site, the land hidden by whirlpool.

The big ship was telepathically moved off the shore and onto the sea proper, ready for use once again. The two water walked to the ship then simply phased out and reappeared on deck. Through all the process, no exchange of words happened between them, it would be probably continue like so for the remaining of their journey to Uzushio. They simply had too much understanding of the other's psyche to bother with words. A moderate pace that would see them in Uzushio by nightfall was set for the ship even when there was no wind. It was only a day journey from the shore.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **X** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The two figures approached the island, the spinning whirlpool calming down to allow them entrance. It wasn't long when they arrived at a giant red gate a little into the island. Connected to the giant gate was a long row of an equally giant fence. The giant structures defied the description of a destroyed Uzushio that suffered under attack from two hidden village. One of the two strangers walked up to an outpost attached to just below the fence, inside it was a protruding stone on the rock wall. There was a glowering seal that rested on the exemplary brick. The man placed his palm on the seal and there was a blue glow followed closely by a loud clicking noise as the gate split in two, each half dragging the opposite direction.

The first noteworthy thing that was revealed behind the gate was a gigantic bridge that arced from one side of the stream dividing the village in two to the other. Several other similar structures lined the stream into the far distance. The two proceeded further in, the soft thud of their footstep carrying throughout the empty street. Each divided section seemed to be dedicated to a sole activity with the right side being its commercial hub, it was also littered with a few residence here and there. The residence proper took up the whole left section, with a whole lot of buildings being multi-storied, there was a side fenced off from the other residence, the separated land was mostly occupied by mansions of different proportion. The whole village was set up so one had to go through the commercial section immediately after entrance through the gate; it was especially effective in keeping away strangers from homes, an ideal home for peaceful families. Each of the deserted shops had the whirlpool insignia decorating their exterior.

The two continued their quiet trek through the village until they reached another gate on the residential wing of the village. It was the gate that led into the Uzumaki clan compound, a compound that almost account for half of the village. This was also the section that harbor the most wealthiest of Uzushio, a testimony of it being the numerous mansions occupying the place. A couple of quick and precise turns brought them to the biggest and most important building in the whole village; the Kage mansion. A red head man awaited them at the door.

"We nearly began to get worried, your arrival should have been a day earlier, I guess this was also a possibility. Come on, the others are inside." The man announced then pushed open the glass door. Behind the door were four people in similar attire to the two just arrived guests, they all stood side by side.

"Welcome boss" the four of them together with the red head chorused. For now it was still unclear who was being address among the two. As a whole, the group moved to hall, sectioned off as a meeting room for diplomatic reasons. The hooded cloaks started going off immediately everyone was properly seated, round the mahogany table, but it was the least concealed member of the group that opened the conversation.

"I'm sure no introduction is required or needed...since we are one and the same, but you can still call me Uzumaki Naito," and so began the last meeting of the extraordinary beings, as humans.

"My time was before the era of Shinobi villages, and to tell you this, it was very luxurious. It is impossible for me to forget anything that enters this head," he said tapping the right side of his head, "we were once a dynasty, before the so called hidden villages shadowed our glory. But..." he added enthusiastically, "...you can see what I've done with the place. I really detest Shinobi villages, so the village will remain as it used to be."

"About that, how did you manage in only two years? The manpower and resources that would be needed to raise a whole village from the ashes, I would have denied its destruction if I didn't know better." the only sword wielding member of the group wondered, he was among the few that was allowed inside Uzushio during its prime, this rebuilded one was only missing a few details, like just created buildings prior to its destruction, even the geography was brought to perfection.

"The manpower is not a problem, if you aren't opposed to seeing the same faces throughout the village. As for the resources, do not forget we were once whole...as we will soon become." Naito returned nicely, he was a man of average height between the age 25 and 30. He had light stubs on his elevated jaw and deep green pupils; he carried no weapon but was feared nonetheless.

"I'm Shikitora Kenji," Kenji introduced, being the second most easy going of the group, "I traveled the continents and I have an uncanny likeness to forbidden Justus" Kenji was dressed in the typical attire for Ronins, he also had two moderate length swords in golden sheath placed carefully beside him, on other occasions the two swords would be in a X-cross attached to his back.

"Uchiha Tanko" the dark hair, onyx eyed ninja introduced out of necessity. He and the two yet to be introduced subordinates would better prefer not to present themselves, that's why they gave the least possible entrance.

"Fukushima Iwado" the purple hair, jaded eye member introduced, he bore no weapon for offensive battles but his physique spoke of incredible strength.

"Izahashi Jin" the armor wearing ninja introduced, he was the sole survivor of the extinct Izahashi clan, a race of people even more estranged than the Uzumaki. Their existence has remained a myth through history, a race of adapters, geniuses, the dullest being said to be able to create and discard complexities within the span of three seconds. Jin was also the progenitor of Itachi, a prodigy among genius, the like of which have never been seen before, he eventually got overcome by darkness, then went to be first man on earth to kill off his kinds. He was only here among this group of people because his quest for power ended with the Shinigami.

One more hood went off among the two latest arrivals, it was the same unusually strong civilian sometimes seen around Naruto, and this time also he was no less different. He offered no niceties as the last hood was discarded; it belonged to the boss that was being addressed a few minutes earlier.

This was not the type of gathering where the leader starts with something like: welcome to our 27th annual ramen contest, no.

Instead, it went like this...

"How did it go?" the voice of the surprisingly young boss questioned, a voice too young to be the leader of beings centuries old.

In response, they each presented each of their hands forward, or rather, the tattoo on the back of their knuckles. It was the tattoo of a moon with flaming edges.

"Alright, you can all drop the facade"

A couple of shifts in reality replaced the room with a handful of blonde hair and an appearance that mirrored that of the boss, and the assumed personalities receding back into dormancy as both events worked in tandem.

The multitude of tattoos was something that could only be achieved after a certain level of power has been reached, a method of preservation that dates back into the ancients. Its usage now was only due to the fact that it was impossible for clones to assimilate the concerned powers, which is why the storage device was employed. Its use also brought about one major setback; it was impossible for Naruto to receive any return of information from the specially made clones. Another basis for Naito's remain inside Uzushio after their departure two years ago was to create a counter for this setback.

=-=-=-=-=-= **X** =-=-=-=-=

The six copies of Naruto descended down the stairs beneath the Kage residence. The passage became an added feature only after the rebuilding of Uzushio; all other things remained the same, including the mansion they were under. The stairs had been previously non-existing as what would the leader of a village need a basement for, but Naito had found it necessary to included the hidden location as all the plans of Naruto fall back on this room they were descending; without the room, there was no plan. The group continued downward for what felt like miles, something that seems plausible since it was an island, perhaps they were already under the sea bed. Their descent finally wind up in a dimly lit room, the room appeared spacious and it had intertwined roots hanging from the ceiling, the eye catching element of the room however, were the six silky white membranous pods that hung horizontally on the wall, the pods had saplings that hard-wired them to a seventh pod sitting on an elevated platform at the center of the room.

"You haven't put this past years to waste Naito, you really did a number on Uzushio" said Ken appraisingly; "first was your perfect reconstruction of the village, now this, I really loud your ability to retain information".

One of the Naruto, presumably the real one, approached the singled out pod, a longing look etched onto his visage, the time was finally here. Strangely, the longing look varnished instantly, as if it didn't belong there just yet. "There's something else I must do, someone I need to erase. He being alive will put a wrench in my plan."

"Who is that?" Naito asked even though he already had a hunch.

"Zetsu"

That single word bore no more questions. The personalities inhabiting the clones each had a kind of encounter with the manipulating parasite at a point in their lifetime, almost all existing godlike ninjas had a section of their brains dedicated to it.

"What then will be our next course of action while we wait?" one of the six Naruto said with strict air.

"Do as you wish" Naruto replied, backing out into a ripple.

The remaining five looked between themselves, what would a group of godlike ninjas do when given free reign?

"I think Uzushio still needs some modification" said the clone that assumed the personality of Kenji, "don't you all think?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-= **X** =-==-=-=-=

The next day Naruto appeared in a forest towards the border of Kusagakure, his appearance seemed especially vibrant. Looking around Naruto realized he was alone, that was soon to change. He started forward at a leisurely pace, his chakra pulsing outwards with a rhythmic frequency. Naruto didn't take up to fifty steps before he got the desired company, however he took ten more steps, he disbursed his chakra into the earth unnoticed by the observing ninja. Three more steps saw Naruto stopping abruptly.

"Hello Zetsu" Naruto suddenly varnished, his reappearance was to impale a tree trunk with a glinting sword. Naruto pulled out the sword then turned to a branch high in the trees. "You are fast" Naruto commended with a wide caring smile.

From the branch, the flytrap form of Zetsu emerged, "Oh my, he can sense us, it has been long since someone could do that" the white half of Zetsu said giddily.

"I thought so too, explains why you haven't been trying too hard." Naruto supported.

"If you could sense us all this while, why didn't you say so?" white Zetsu exclaimed accusingly. Naruto channeled lightning chakra into the sword in response.

"This changes things" the dark side of Zetsu vocalized, "what is your thought on Itachi's offer? Leader-sama wants to know your decision."

"You aren't really here because of that are you? No one knows you are here"

"What makes y..."

"We are leaving" black Zetsu interrupted his white counterpart, the both of them sinking back into the branch.

Naruto waited patiently, not at all alarmed the escaping Zetsu would get away. It was barely fifteen seconds when Zetsu appeared, his form looking like it would melt away.

"What did you do?" white zetsu demanded in a raspy voice after he regained his solid form. Naruto gave no reply, but what he actually did was corrode the roots below the ground with the large chakra he sent underground. The chakra had began to affect everything under the earth since the minor conversation started.

Naruto appeared in front of Zetsu once again, the lightning coated sword poised to strike. Before the weapon could reach however, the flytrap collar of Zetsu closed in on itself and Naruto instead impaled a trunk that split in two on contact. He again turned to another portion of the affected forest.

"you don't get it do you?" Naruto said, and on cue, Zetsu appeared in his line of sight, his form looking like it would once again fall off. Normal form immediately started replacing the damaged one.

"Even the trees are affected" Naruto added, with a minor flick Naruto launched the lightning coated sword straight into the sky. Getting to a point the sword got incinerated, showing there was an invisible barrier to prevent aerial escape.

"The chakra pulse you sensed was expelled at such a frequency at such a frequency so only you could detect it. The same way you did your previous victims, you remember Iwado?"

"What Iwado? Hurry and let's leave here Zetsu"

"Shut up" the concerned black Zetsu snapped, he was more concerned with where the Uzumaki got his information, even Madara did not possess that old information.

"How did you know about him?" Zetsu demanded in heavy tone, this was past the level of white Zetsu.

"You are trapped, Zetsu" Naruto reminded, as if to say the parasite had more pressing things to worry himself with.

Zetsu was not a fighter, his area of expertise was manipulation, but it was already clear that that would prove no use, he needed a way out as he couldn't afford to engage Naruto in a fight.

"what do you want?" if at least he could negotiate his way out now, erasing what seem to want to be an obstacle in the revival of mother would not be that hard.

"Information" Naruto decided to humor himself, if this was going to be his last encounter with any living being he would make the best of it.

"Why would you come to me for information?"

"The same reason you approached your past victims"

Zetsu really wanted to know when Naruto got this informed, was it not only thirteen years that he was born? He had practically put the boy under surveillance but it appears he was too late.

"What do you want to know?"

Naruto smiled, "you misunderstand me Zetsu, I'm not asking, I'm taking it" Naruto followed that statement with an instant appearance in front of the Akatsuki. Zetsu could not think up an escape route just as fast and so was sent crashing through the trees with extreme ferocity.

Naruto dropped the besieging kick then followed in the destroyed path. Getting five steps from the heaving form of Zetsu, the forest suddenly turned against Naruto as giant roots began to erupt from the ground. Naruto dodged and maneuvered round the assaulting roots for a moment then his form was gone again, varnished.

Zetsu looked round himself frantically, he was always able to sense the boy, why was it suddenly difficult now? Was it not just thirteen years ago that he was born? He had practically placed the boy under surveillance but it seems it was already too late. Well he need not to search anymore as Naruto literally flashed to his front. Any thought of redirecting the upturn roots was discarded as a fierce kick that sent him soaring through the canopy separated him from the ground.

Zetsu managed to regain his bearing only after colliding with a few branches, Naruto did not let up as he instantly appeared above the airborne Zetsu. A dropkick sent the Akatsuki crashing back down and a loud ramming noise signaled Zetsu's re-acquaintance with the ground. Naruto dropped back down then landed softly beside the still form of Zetsu.

Zetsu twitched involuntarily and Naruto misjudging the action reeled his right leg backwards with such a force that lightning immediately coated the limb, it shot back forward with a blinding speed and the effect was Zetsu dragging across the earth floor like a spinned batarang.

Naruto again followed in the destroyed path, he soon came upon the disfigured form of Zetsu with a major gap at the head where both Zetsus merged. Naruto took two steps back and immediately tiny, black, hair-like tendrils burst out from the ground. The tendrils circled round the lying form of Zetsu, their movement something akin to the whistful steams of a heated Kettle. They began to get interwoven as each tendrils reached across over Zetsu to hook with another tendril. The process continued like this with the tendrils growing in length then repeating the interweaving process.

Naruto tried to siphon information his normal kind of way but was only successful in getting bits and scraps since Zetsu possessed no definite anatomy. There was a lot of shits about mother and one project Tsu ki nome, what had him more motivated however was the subject of Hagoromo. Naruto still had no idea who the mother was but all was in due time.

Naruto discarded the insignificant swirl on his palm, it was useless now. A familiar concentric ring seeped through Naruto's deep blue eyes; a light purple discoloration could be seen if observed closely. Naruto returned his palm to Zetsu's head, this time a hand on both side of each Zetsu's head. This was the first time Naruto would be using the reaper ability granted by the Rinnegan. After feeling the connection, Naruto prepared to separate the soul from the body, Zetsu, unfortunately Naruto choosed that moment to come out of his unconscious state.

"What are you doing?" Zetsu croaked as he stares fearfully into the ringed pupils of Naruto. He struggle futilely against the binding tendrils, he was familiar enough with Nagato to know the feeling that befell him.

"You will pay for this, it is not over, mother will make you pay for this,..." Zetsu ranted helplessly to which Naruto ignored blissfully.

"Mother will ...″ Naruto choosed that moment to yank the soul out of both Zetsu. The grey form of what closely resembled Zetsu and his white counterpart hung on both palms of Naruto. The previously discarded Swirls got reactivated and both souls got rapidly sucked into the vortex.

The tiny tendrils holding down the empty case of Zetsu sunk the body into a ripple that appeared underneath it. Naruto canceled the effect he had on the surrounding then started in random direction. He could only managed two steps before he began to stagger, his eyes getting dizzy as he re-experienced the pain he felt on that night, on the night he was robbed of the little innocence he had. Since that night, Naruto thought he's seen and known enough, but what he experienced then was only a grain of sand compared to the darkness that harbored the being called Zetsu. Naruto staggered even more as informations assaulted his brain in too great divisions, it eventually got too much and Naruto slumped forward. However, Naruto never made it to the ground as the owner of a pair of eyes that had been observing the fight from the beginning moved in to pick him up. The person disappeared into whisks the moment he slung Naruto over his shoulder, leaving the forest a barren quietness.

Barely a heart beat later, the person appeared in the underground room that housed the seven pods, and five of them were already occupied. The person Laid the unconscious form of Naruto into the pod that was singled out on the platform, leaving only one last pod unoccupied. That was soon to change, the person dropped his cover to reveal it was another clone, he didn't need to be camouflaged for his last two tasks. One more clone materialized beside Naruto, the two remaining tasks would be carried out simultaneously.

=-=-=-=-=-= **X** =-=-=-=-=

"How did you get in here" slipped out of Danzo's mouth instead of his intended 'how are you like this?'

"Looking for a prize" Naruto said back in his original form.

 **'Oh no'** danzo thought, **'we have been fooled'** the seal never affected Naruto, he didn't seem to suffer any disadvantage from it. The Naruto in front of him was every bit his former self, did he escape the facility?

Naruto looked round the massive chamber, his prize was not among them. He settled his deep gaze on Danzo's hardened visage.

"Where is your right hand...man?" Naruto said, Danzo stiffen unnoticed when he mentioned hand, a reaction that was mildly amusing, but he wasn't here because of the man's implanted Sharingans.

Naruto briefly acknowledge the man's quest for power, considering he himself was doing the same thing right now, Naruto's own method being a lot more discreet. Back to his reason for entering the root base, "where is he?" Naruto asked again when naruto saw Danzo was at lost for words, **'does he really think he could keep them a secret for long.′**

"He must really be special if you are unwilling to talk, don't bother trying to hide him from me, I know he's in here' Naruto stated matter of fact. The said ninja possessed some kind of bloodline that keeps jamming his sensory ability. Naruto knew the ninja could not leave his master's side, he came to know about the ninja by chance, if only he could pinpoint his location. Suddenly, Naruto shifted his gaze from Danzo then zeroed his attention on a mask wearing Anbu,

"Torune...was it?" Naruto asked, and the ninja in question immediately stuttered a quick yes before falling on his knees, heaving.

Danzo looked at the ninja that had the attention of Naruto, the tool had nothing special in his appearance, though it seemed Naruto had forcefully pulled the information from him; what frightening technique. Torune on the other hand wasn't a bit useless. He had specifically handpicked the ninja because of his special ability. Had he knew Naruto could not pinpoint Torune's location he would have appointed the boy as Naruto's personal spy. It was a fortune Naruto revealed that piece of information, now to get him to leave. Another interesting question would be why Naruto blatantly revealed that he could not pinpoint the boy, much less show his face here after escaping, he must surely know the repercussion of not keeping thing secret, **'except he's got a way round it′** he thought as realization dawned on him.

"I see you don't want to talk" Naruto said. "well" Naruto finished in a I-got-no-choice tone. Immediately, he varnished, reappearing behind a root Anbu. Before the ninja could make a move Naruto snapped his neck with a vicious twist. There was no terrified scream or cold shivers, they were emotionless tools, ninjas with no emotion.

Naruto varnished again, another ninja falling victim to the swift killing blow.

"Katon: Goka..." a vicious twist to the neck saw that the Jutsu reached no success.

It continued with Naruto taking them out one by one, he didn't do it in a hurry, he took his time, allowing the pressure to start building. Danzo tried to involve himself in the fight but Naruto simply went round the bandaged man.

"Rethink Danzo or it will continue like this" Naruto said not stopping the killing. His swiftness made it possible none of them could retreat.

Twenty bodies turned to thirty. Thirty turned to forthy. Forthy turned to...

"Wait" Danzo called and Naruto responded nicely by stopping his assault.

"What do you want?" Danzo finally raised his voiced

"Provide him, or..." Naruto raised his right hand towards a random ninja, a loud cracking noise followed the ninja head turning a 180 degree rotation, the dead ninja fell with a thud. Naruto almost disappeared again to continue his onslaught but the shout of stop had him delaying the inevitable. Naruto turned to the ninja and he could tell just right away, this was his target. He must possess something deadly in him to be able to create such a strong jamming effect.

"Stop the killing and lets talk″

"Talk?" Naruto inquired before he suddenly appeared behind the ninja, Naruto lifted his hands to the ninja's shoulder, a move that proved to be the most stupid of all his decisions. Naruto instantly began to feel his hands go numb and the feeling was spreading upward as more of his hand got consumed, he looked to the cause to see Torune covered with the same purple substance that was damaging his cells. Danzo, ever the **omniknowest** , thought it was right to come into the play.

"You should have stayed the way we made you, now you won't have the option to be either. Namikaze or Uzumaki, both lineages will end with you."

A mild laugh answered Danzo, "Namikaze and Uzumaki you say..." by now Naruto was completely covered by the poisonous micro-bugs, "...a good thing I'm neither."

Naruto made no physical movement but normal skin started to replace the purple one as the bugs started to peel off his skin like specks of dust. The process started from his forehead before gradually reaching his feet, leaving Naruto as brand as could be.

"H-How did you? Its impossible" Torune stuttered, this had never happened before, it was impossible.

"The forgotten law was, 'never explain the mechanism of your Jutsu', young people wouldn't know that.″

"Wha..."

Naruto hooked the still purple ninja by the throat then varnished without another word. Danzo would meet his end when it was his turn.

"Go after him" Danzo barked angrily, voice dripping with barely contained anger.

"Ye-yes" they stuttered scrambling to go in the direction they knew not.

Danzo stomped out of the chambers with extreme vigor, if the person was neither Uzumaki nor Namikaze, then who was he? He needed to see with his own eyes.

"Where is the Uzumaki boy?" Danzo asked seemingly into the air but his answer came none the less, "Still in his holding cell". Danzo said no more as he used a quick shushin out of the underground, could it be they didn't have the real Naruto or was there others out there looking exactly like the Yondaime? He needed to solve this on his own, he couldn't allow Hiruzen to know about this, Root would not be uncovered. If it turned out be how he perceived it, he would be one step ahead of Hiruzen.

Danzo appeared at the entrance into the facility, he wasted no time as he quickly approached the holding cell. He immediately caught Naruto sending a glance his way before he turned away as if he couldn't be bothered by Danzo's presence. He disregarded Danzo too quickly to be the same Naruto that just left his base, there wasn't any loud siren that would signify a recent breach, or did he by chance teleported out of the place? No, he looked too calm to have just been into his base. Danzo soon realized, there was another Naruto out there, one possibly stronger than the one they have in custody. If there were two of them, what has the second been doing all this while? Why is he just showing his face today? Many scenarios could play out, but there was no way this Naruto would remain ignorant to the plot. If only he could persuade Ibiki or Inoichi to do a mind search on him. Those two were the only ones that have access to him, but letting them know would mean letting Hiruzen know. He needed another way to go about it.

An anbu soon came up to Danzo

"Welcome danzo-sama, do you by chance need any...″

"Its nothing, you can return to your duty″

"Hai"

=-=-=-=- **X** -=-=-=-=

Deep inside a forest, its location unknown, a series of explosions succeeded one another. Cries of agony and the adrenaline pumped war cry of savages rang through the forest in a tangle of conflicting melodies. Despite all this, the trees refused to sway from any kind of backlash, the leaves as still as a pond, the image that of a serene environment, a contrast of which was the agonizing screams that continued to float round the forest.

Underground, a trio of disfigured humans ran helter-skelter, their destination still uncertain as the whole place was plunged into a deep mess queuing the appearance of a blonde boy.

In another section, "Orochimaru-sama, I already prepared for a safe escape, we should leave at once before whoever it is gets here.″

"Don't bother Kabuto, he's already here"

On cue, the door to the 'Royal' chamber blasted open and Naruto stepped in. "Nice to see you are still around, Orochimaru"

"What is the meaning of this? Naruto" the coarse voice of the sannin questioned. Originally, Orochimaru would have escaped whenever an attempt was made on his hideout, but this time, something compelled him to stay, he didn't know what but it had been there, telling him to stick around.

"You failed to meet up with the requirements and therefore can not be left alive" Naruto intoned, his voice carrying judgment. All this foreplay should be unnecessary but as he needed Orochimaru to take him Hostage it became necessary. This hideout would be his last stop in a while and the round up of the two remaining task was handed over to the second clone. This mission must see success and that is why he would be showing more than needed without really trying to win.

"Naruto, you are the only one that will not be alive after this," said Kabuto, the bluish green chakra covering his two palms.

Naruto turned to the four eyed ninja, "Is that so?" Naruto asked, his eyes turning a menacing red with three black tomoe. From the corner of his eyes, Naruto caught the mouth watering form of Orochimaru.

"I should have known Konoha had a fake" remarked Orochimaru now thanking his faith that he didn't discard the feeling. Suddenly, Orochimaru didn't want to run away, he wanted to test the capability of that eye. As if sensing his readiness, Kabuto also prepared himself.

Orochimaru started to open his mouth as if going to comment but instead, in a rapid move fired a short Kusanagi at Naruto.

In what seemed too fast to both Orochimaru and Kabuto but was actually slow to Naruto, he swayed to his left, the sword passing by him harmlessly. Naruto stood back upright and immediately had to dodge a palm strike from Kabuto. Naruto jumped away then stuck himself to the wall. Orochimaru also wasted no time as he was immediately upon Naruto with a fireball. The fireball collided but Naruto was already on the ground, the wall behind him in rubbles.

A plunging noise filled the chamber as Kabuto's chakra coated palm went straight through Naruto's heart. "I find it hard to believe that that you turned the war around with this level of power," said Kabuto as he pulled his palm out of the gaping hole.

"You would be surprised," Rang Naruto's voice throughout the room, the body in front of Kabuto disintegrating in eight Sharingan patterned petals.

"When did you?" Kabuto stuttered as he watched the petals turn into a copy of himself, each bearing a pair of Sharingan and his own mystic palm technique.

"You think I will fall victim to a simple Genjutsu?" Kabuto asked as he tried dispelling the genjutsu with a **Kai.** With no option Kabuto fell into a stance.

"Yes" came the chorused answer as all the clones also fell into a similar stance as Kabuto. Kabuto charged straight into the clones, his palm going to quickly dispel the clone closest to him.

Instead of dispelling the clone like he wanted to, Kabuto was suddenly on the receiving end of eight similar palm strikes. Kabuto immediately had to abandon his attacking stance as he had eight chakra palms to deflect.

Before Kabuto could realize it he'd been circled by the clones, he deflected about three palms but five of them still caught him in various spots. Luckily, Kabuto had his regenerative ability to fall back on.

The first batch of attacks was followed closely by the clones launching attacks on him, each coming in different forms.

It felt like forever before Kabuto managed to escape their midst, his clothes stained red. Kabuto much too late realized that he needed to maintain a distance. Fighting Taijutsu with them was practically battling himself, eight times over, each possessing the sharingan to boot.

Their coordination was even more frightening and everything seemed to be in their advantage. Any attempt to attack would be mirrored b the eight, and even individually each was exceptional, further more, the pains were real for that moment before he started to regenerate. Kabuto just had to wonder, was this how it would also be if he had the Sharingan. So far he had yet to land a hit on any of them, but Kabuto was quickly getting a quick and better understanding of the situation.

Four scalpels hung in between Kabuto's right finger, an explosive tagged Kunai in his left. He made a charging motion then quickly launched the explosive tagged Kunai.

A light detonation engulfed the eight copies in a burst of smokes, then recalling from memory, Kabuto let loose.

The result came in form of Kabuto gaining four deep gashes over his body. He doubled over as one was right across his stomach, he didn't suffer for long as his regeneration kicked in.

The smoke cleared to reveal the eight of them still maintained their positions.

"H-how?" Kabuto stuttered, normal or not, this was too much for a genjutsu. Was this the extent of the mirror technique granted by the sharingan? To mimic wounds.

 **With Orochimaru**

"Intriguing, Naruto, intriguing." It take a lot to place Kabuto in a Genjutsu. The sharingan and Mokuton! And Hiraishin" Orochimaru recited while running his long tongue over his lip. An opportunity like this would not present itself twice, if he could just take over the body right now. First, to dispel the Genjutsu on Kabuto. Orochimaru shot forward, his form slithering round the room to try and approach the suspended form of Kabuto. At the last millisecond, Orochimaru was struck with something on the stomach, looking down he saw it was Naruto and a seal had begun to spread over his body, starting from where Naruto placed his hand.

An object too fast for the eye to catch flew out of Orochimaru's mouth, the object turned out to be another Orochimaru from where he stuck to the ceiling, his whole body covered with a slimy substance. The body in front of Naruto crumbled into pelts.

' **Was that the Hiraishin?'** no, it couldn't be, he never saw a flash but the speed was incredible still.

"What is happening to him?" Orochimaru asked referring to Kabuto. The four eyed ninja had strangely began to bleed all over since he was placed under the Genjutsu, and he was not healing, which was why Orochimaru was in a hurry to release him from the Genjutsu.

"He's fighting a loosing battle" replied Naruto from beside Kabuto. "Now that the nuisance is out of the way..." Naruto tore away his tight fitting shirt, a trio of seals lined his back in a triangular form.

From his position on the ceiling, Orochimaru could clearly view the strange seals.

"You are about to find out" Naruto replied, looking up at Orochimaru with a new pair of eyes, their depths like that of a frozen ocean.

"Where is the Sharingan?" Orochimaru seemed to have lots of questions.

Sensing Naruto was about to make a move Orochimaru quickly aligned himself with the ceiling, a burgeon of snakes erupting from his mouth. In a fit that seemed impossible to accomplished, the snakes began to cover every available surface, including the ceiling. From the mouths of the snakes grew another incredible set of weapons; Kusanagi.

Orochimaru had originally wanted to maneuver the snakes around Kabuto but surprisingly it was Naruto that shielded him with a black dome, leaving Naruto unprotected.

What should have been a surprise to Orochimaru quickly turned to urgentness as the whole room lit up in flames. It cleared quickly to reveal Orochimaru having most of his skin falling off, and the snakes nowhere in sight. Shredding of the skin usually takes a lot out of Orochimaru but the few times he's used would leave him with enough chakra to deal with Naruto. He turned to look at Kabuto but could still see Naruto beside him, unaffected whatsoever. What was even more surprising were the bones jutting out of Naruto's upper body. His appearance greatly mirrored that of Kimimaro when at full strength. Now Orochimaru could not help but be suspicious, Naruto was everything he always wanted to be, but how? The Sannin had practically spent decades searching for the secret, yet here was a boy, matured but still a boy who perfected everything already. "You are..."

Orochimaru never could finish the statement as he immediately lost his right arm, his left followed, as was his head, a bone sword to the heart rounded up the combo. All happened in the span of a second.

The several parts of Orochimaru promptly turned into Snakes that merged together to form a whole and from it rose another Orochimaru.

Orochimaru barely had a chance to completely exit his only perfected regenerative ability when Naruto was again upon him, a crushing clap sending pieces of skull in all directions. Instead of falling dead like any normal ninja would, Orochimaru once again evade death as four snakes rose from his neck then merged together to replace the head that was destroyed.

Naruto whirled around, his aiming punch getting engulfed in flames. Orochimaru could not apprehend such speed and so had the right side of his waist tore away. Several velocity carrying punch followed the first and Orochimaru was successfully littering the ground in a chunk of flesh and bones.

Being as stubborn as he was, Orochimaru again merged together, but this time he looked greatly winded. Performing the regenerative ability was more than he could handle, now movement would also be a problem.

Orochimaru braced himself Naruto was at his front, a mangekyou spinning in his eyes. Naruto placed his palm on the cross defense, Orochimaru wasn't allowed to wonder why as he immediately got blasted through the wall. Orochimaru nearly lost his hand again but managed to start regenerating as he was crashing through walls. Naruto joined Orochimaru in his mid-air flight and more pressure was added to the velocity. A repetition of this move took Orochimaru on a highly unpleasant ride throughout his hideout, their final destination being their first stop; the **royal** chamber.

Orochimaru rolled into the chamber like a rag doll, he struggle greatly just to get on his knees. Again Naruto was at his front, like a ghost, no prior signal or billowing wind, just there. To augment the ghost appearance Naruto flashed eerie form, only once seen by the council.

Naruto grabbed both hands of the Sannin and Orochimaru instantly began to pale even more in complexion, his form tuned complete white as he got the soul sucked out of him.

"D-damn you" he rasped weakly. To Naruto, what he was doing was unnecessary, since it was Kabuto that would...

In what seemed like the inevitable end for Orochimaru came his only and time rescuer.

Naruto felt a weak palm touch his back, but it wasn't the palm he was worried about, it was what was placed on him, he would recognize a seal he created anytime and anywhere on earth.

"H-how did you?" Naruto pretended to stutter when this was plan all along.

"Your Genjutsu was tricky but I mana..." were the last words Naruto heard as he fell unconscious.

"Are you okay Orochimaru-sama? Kabuto offered weakly, his body battered and bloodied. Seeing Naruto was truly unconscious, he allowed himself to fall to the ground, "I thought I was healing" Kabuto added, looking at all the wounds he gained in a genjutsu start a slow regeneration process.

"Damn him" Orochimaru returned equally weak, his arms hanging beside him, purple and useless. But Orochimaru still managed a smile despite the pain, he had Naruto now.

From deep within his unconscious state, Naruto smiled, the first part of this mission was over, the second part should take two years approximately to be completed. He wouldn't disappoint Boss when he wakes up.

Orochimaru looked at his numb arms then at the destroyed hideout, **it would be worth it** , he chanted in his mind.

=-=-=-=-=-=- **x** -=-=-=-=-=-

A round giant slab rolled into place to cover the entrance that entered the room containing Naruto and his copies, a seal spreading all over the room then across the slab.

Inside the room, the seven pods were already occupied, the last getting occupied by the unfortunate Anbu captured by the second clone.

Outside, the last clone started to retreat up the never-ending steps. Each step canceled out another behind him, and before long there was no more steps, no any evidence to point to the existence of an underground passageway, nothing at all, just plain rock bed. His final step dispelled him, his task having been done with.

Now there was only one Naruto left.

 **PART TWO**

"Good, I wanted you to be here before I approach him"

"Why, what possible help could I provide? He doesn't like me either."

"The sealing had some unforeseen consequences."

"I did warn against it, I think whatever outcome it had should be solely your problem."

"Its nothing like that Jiraiya, just come see for yourself, only then would you understand."

"Hai sensei"

=-=-=-=-=-==- **X** -==-=-=-=-=-

"Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama, I suppose you are here to see him"

"Yes, can you lead the way?"

"Follow me" the guard of the secret passageway led them into the Intel division. The three proceeded down the brightly lit corridor until they reached a door.

"I'm afraid I can not go any further, my rank does not extends beyond this door."

"Thank you Iwajo" Hiruzen dismissed the ninja.

"I still don't think this is worth abandoning my research."

"Come on" Hiruzen called ahead pretending he never heard a thing.

"What am I looking at?" Jiraiya asked as he stare at the back of a redhead through the one way mirror.

"That is Naruto" replied Inoichi who they met in the observatory room.

"Huh?"

"How is he doing?" Hiruzen asked turning to face Inoichi.

"We haven't had much problem on his part as he talks willingly...actually, he's a little too contented with this place."

"And that is a problem I suppose."

"Yes, he's okay with it but we are not, we thought it would be easy but its even harder to relate with his change in attitude. Maybe Ibiki can assess him better; I believe this would be their first encounter on a personal level.″

"Jirai..." Hiruzen made to face Jiraiya but he was already approaching Naruto.

"Naruto" Jiraiya called unsure, the person didn't look anything Naruto, even his clothes were unlike...sure there was an unmistakable resemblance in the abundance of hair, and what was it with the giant Uzumaki insignia.

"Naruto?" he almost shouted when the person turned his direction, he would recognize that face even if blindfolded.

"Yo, Jiraiya-sama"

"ehhh! Are you okay Naruto? You don't seem alright"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking himself over.

"No, no, that is not what i meant, you, you just called me sama"

"Why? Are you uncomfortable with the title? Then would you prefer the title Ero-sennin" Naruto looked really considerate, showing he was really thinking it over.

"No, nononono, this can't be real, no no..." the muttering gradually waned then was replaced by snickering and minor chortles that quickly got replaced by a full blown laughter.

"You got me Naruto, I never thought you had it in you, a little more professional touch and you would pass as a comedian in the coming 100years."

Inoichi and the Hokage made their own entrance and they didn't fail to receive their greeting.

"Inoichi-san, Hokage-sama,"Naruto greeted immediately the two stepped through the door.

"Sandaime...sama, you weren't joking!" Jiraiya exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Naruto.

"No" came the flat reply.

Jiraiya quickly pulled Sandaime to one side, "what did you do to him? Naruto is never one for honoraries"

"It is the seal," hiruzen nodded sagely, "it is the seal."

=-=-==-=-=- **X** -=-=-=-=-=-==-

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"You people just keeps getting weirder"

"Hello Naruto, my name is Ibiki" the examiner introduced, pulling a chair close to get himself sitted. "I will be replacing Inoichi for today"

"Why"

"Because he's preoccupied... On a mission"

"Why is he still in the village?" Naruto asked more out of curiosity.

"How did you know that?" Ibiki questioned suspiciously.

"I just do"

"Good" Ibiki said, jotting a few things down on the notebook. "Well Inoichi is preoccupied on a mission inside the village. Since this is our first meeting, why don't you introduce yourself properly."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like myself and I dislike taking unreasonable orders. Unimportant details should be: I like my chains."

"Ooookay, so you smoke" Ibiki drawled, his pen zooming across the notebook.

"You heard me wrong. What I meant was this..." from Naruto's left shoulder, shot a white, adamantine, spear headed chain that pierced the opposite wall with blinding speed. It took Ibiki a full three minutes before could return to his questioning mode as he had his eyes fixed on the white humanoid form impaled to the wall.

"What is that?" Ibiki asked, though he remained sitted.

"A spy...I suppose, he's been roaming around this facility for a while now"

"Why reveal him now? And did you have to kill him?"

"You never asked, besides, I don't like people eavesdropping on my conversations"

"Okay" Ibiki returned to his notebook, "never realised you could use that" Ibiki proded a little more, his finger pointing lazily towards the chain connecting Naruto and the strange spy.

"Yes, its the only one other thing I can use beside this..." the bright red hair that fell to Naruto's back suddenly came to life then hardened, glinting red needles flying out of it to pierce the dead Zetsu alongside the chain. "Sealing doesn't count, right?"

Ibiki made sure he noted it down in block letters that on no account should a ninja of Konoha eavesdrop on Naruto. And whoever said sealing doesn't count.

"Do you what happened at the last Chunin exams?" Ibiki redirected where the interrogation was heading as this was too much for introduction.

"You see, I don't quite remember what happened in that event so I was kinda hopping you would enlightened me"

"Strange" Ibiki thought as his eyes continue to dart between Naruto and the pierced wall, it was supposed to be indestructible, and for how long has the spy been around? "Aren't you tired of this place?" Ibiki asked going round the chunin exams topic, "I figured you have escaped if you wanted to."

"This place is not that bad, and it is definitely not boring, especially since I'm aware of everything that's happening beyond this wall."

"Escuse me?" Ibiki blurted, his pen making making a sudden halt, "You can? Who is behind the mirror?" He needed confirmation.

"Inoichi-san" Naruto replied without turning his head.

"Really?"

"He's right Ibiki" sounded the voice of Inoichi through the speaker.

"Then where is the Hokage right now?" Ibiki fired quickly

"Two steps from entering his office" Naruto replied without missing beat, "He's accompanied by Iruka"

"I think this is a good place to take a break, rest for a while and we will continue when it is noon." Ibiki pushed to his feet then turned towards the door.

"I'm not tired"

"Yes you are" Ibiki returned forcefully, unwilling to accept he was the one that was tired. Getting to the observation, he quickly gestured for Inoichi to come with him as he didn't yet know what level to place that kind of sensory ability. Both retreated to another section of the facility, leaving behind a ninja to keep watch.

Naruto turned to the pierced form of Zetsu, something akin to confusion on his face, "I guess Naruto decided to leave him be" He thought before gesturing for the person behind the mirror to come and remove the body from the room. Naruto retracted the chain, its hooked edge dragging out the full body of Zetsu. The body fell with a thud when the chain dissolved then broke apart in splinters.

=-=-==-= **X** =-=-=-=

It was two days later when Ibiki found himself in front of the council.

"So Ibiki, what can you tell us of his current condition" Koharu asked. The four of the Konoha elders sat in various spots in the rebuilded hokage office.

"We never got to truly understand Naruto because he may have a personality disorder" Ibiki informed

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked while danzo and Homura also looked genuinely curious.

"From previous reports I learned that Naruto sometimes act out of the ordinary, like in his fight with Kakashi during the genin test, or the crazed nature with which he fights.″

"I fail to see your reason" said Danzo

"I asked him a single question for almost up to ten times at different interval during our sessions and I got four varying answers for that same question"

"And pray I ask, what is this question?" Koharu joined in.

"Do you like pork?"

"How is that related to any of this? Of course I like pork" surprisingly, that was Danzo.

"I mean the question was **do you like pork?"**

"What were the replies you received?" Hiruzen questioned.

"One was a flat out NO, another he even went as far as describing the flavor he liked to be added," Ibiki replied, "He asked me once why I kept repeating the same question"

A brief silence followed, "could it be it was Naruto all this while and not an impostor? Where did he say the Kyuubi was? Koharu asked.

"we haven′t got around to that, and it would be better if left untouched for now, it may trigger some ugly things." Ibiki continued, "as for the personalities I think they were able to manifest because he didn't have much a personality in his time growing up."

"So no good came out of all the trouble we went through." Danzo spoke agitated, why couldn't there have been any useful thing about the seal, some were still nurturing the wound they got while trying to activate the damn seal.

"He got more tolerant of people's presence and the Konoha Populace in general," suggested Ibiki, "I think it's the reason why he still remained in the village"

They almost forgot he commented on leaving, but he was still with them. Days ago, He seemed like he could no longer breathe in the same air with the Villagers.

"Other than that, He didn't get any weaker, any less guarded? Danzo asked again.

"According to him, he can currently use three techniques which are: Kushina's chain, Jiraiya's **Hari jizo** and sealing which he thinks doesn't count as it solely represent being an Uzumaki. One other thing is he knows we are gathered here

"You mean..."

"Yes, he's also a sensory ninja, an extremely strong one to boot. He may be stronger or weaker, depends on whichever way you look at it. But it is still too soon to jump to conclusion, no one has yet to test the capabilities of his newly acquired powers and there's a lot we can still discover about him, that's why I would suggest he join the others with their training. If anything, the gathered jounin trainers would have a better chance understanding him, unofficially."

"I see" Hiruzen said interlocking his fingers.

"There's something else"

"What is that?"

"His belief, manners and attitude is that of someone not from this era. His will of fire is held and revolves round his Uzumaki families that are no more and I can't seem to convince him otherwise. The mentality is that of someone who has been booted through time."

"Can you enlightened me more on the 'he knows we are gathered here′... That was Danzo.

=-=-=-=-=- **X** -=-=-=-=-=

A week later in the forested training ground.

"Good, I feel like I already surpassed Naruto" Kiba announced while flexing his fingers.

"Don't delude yourself dog breath, you are nowhere near his level"

"As if you are any better, Ino"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while" Sakura interrupted the soon to escalate banter. "Has any of you?"

"No"

"No" the multitudes of no was accompanied by some shaking their head negative.

"It's been approximately since the destruction of the office of lord third." Supplied Shikamaru.

"Could it be the rumors are true and he has been locked up after trying to kill Hokage-sama?"

"Ino, you shouldn't spread rumours." Kurenai joined the rookies.

"Still, I'd like to know what really happened, the office was destroyed right under our nose"

"That makes two people wanting to know what really happened" a voice said from within the trees, the footsteps showed the person was approaching.

"Who's there?" Kiba questioned as he could not smell a thing.

"Mah, mah, don't get so worked up Kiba, I mean no harm" said the person entering the clearing.

"Who are you?" Neji questioned while observing the redhead with a scrutinizing gaze

"Isn't it obvious, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" The person exclaimed pointing to his bright red hair.

Kiba couldn't contain it as he erupted with a mocking laughter, "this is... expensive" he managed, then resumed his laughter.

"It's unyouthful to lie, Tomato-san" Lee said lamely

"It really doesn't matter whether you believe me or not" Naruto replied with a deadpan expression.

"Tomato-san, you will need to provide a more solid proof. Why? Because it's impossible to impersonate Naruto with facial features only. Further more..."

"Okay, okay, what proof do you need?"

"Hah!" Kiba quickly jumped at the opportunity. "What was that technique you used in the chunin exams?"

"Kiba! That has an obvious answer" someone whispered, others followed with a sigh and a shake of the head, only Kiba would ask a question that's had itss answer floating round the village for two weeks.

"What technique? I only remember getting disqualified"

Several dumbfounded expressions succeeded that statement.

"What!" Was it possible that this imposter was even more dumb than Kiba? That may explain why he had such strange clothes and the huge spirals, he must have never met Naruto in person and had approached them only for information. He was probably one of those hunter-nins that's only had access to the facial features usually provided in Bingo books.

"Even if you are Naruto, what do you want with us?"

Naruto brought out a piece of paper, "in here, contains a decree from Hokage-sama for me to join your training regime."

"See! I told you he's an imposter" Kiba exclaimed proudly

"Who are you?" this time it was Kurenai

Naruto sighed, "I really don't like repeating myself."

"Don't bother, Naruto" Jiraia said from up the trees, "we are leaving on a mission"

"Jiraiya-sama" the gathered group quickly paid their respect.

"What mission would that be?"

"To retrieve our new Hokage" Jiraiya replied, eagerly awaiting a reply, if it was the before Naruto he wouldn't bring up the suggestion, thought less present it to him. The seal might not just be a bad Idea afterall.

"Now I'm interested, I tell you, that man is old" Naruto said, referring to Hiruzen. Naruto turned to Kurenai, the piece of paper dancing between his fingers. "I guess I will hold on to this a little more longer" He said, putting the paper somewhere under his half body robe.

"See y'all later" Naruto waved at the group then follow after Jiraiya.

"What just happened?"

"It really was him"

"He's even more Handsome"

"Ino! Be serious for once"

=-=-=-=-=-=-= **X** =-=-=-=-=-=

Deep within fire country, in an unknown location, goes on a meeting of highly classified missing-nins, deep inside a cave, standing at the tip of each finger of a half bodied statue were the nine spectral forms of the Akatsuki, each of them with a distinct feature.

"why have you called us? Pein-sama" questioned a deep voice.

"Yes, I was really busy with my art."

"Jashin-sama would …"

"Quiet!... Did you find Zetsu?" asked the ringed eye member of the group.

An existing clone of white emerged at the center of the group, "no, I fear something already happened to the both of them"

Now the members were catching on to the real reason for the urgent meeting.

"Zetsu is missing?" Kisame asked, it was now that he thought to look at the spot beside pein. Zetsu would never desert Akatsuki.

At the mention of a missing Zetsu, Itachi locked eye with Nagato.

"I know that weirdo was a loose canon, hurry and send me after him leader-sama, I will make an art of the two of them, Yeah."

"Keep an eye out for who might have been responsible," Nagato ordered, that concluded that Zetsu had been captured, it was too soon for them to start loosing members.

Several of the form flickered then varnished, leaving only three standing members; Pein, Konan and Itachi.

"Do you think it was the Uzumaki?" Nagato asked.

"It might be, but Konoha still keeps watch on him, so it's doubtful."

"Zetsu must not fall into the hands on the enemy."

=-=-=-=-=-= **X** =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 **READ & REVIEW**


End file.
